Against All Odds
by IsabellClair
Summary: Bella's POV. Takes place in Breaking Dawn, but doesn't follow the books exactly. What happens if Bella never spills the cup of blood, or survives the surgery? Will she continue to want to stay human, unwilling to let go of her human devotion to Edward?
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I know, I know... I'm back _yet_ again lol. This story is called Against All Odds. It's another Edward and Bella story. Takes place in Breaking Dawn. I'm warning you know this is not going to follow the book exactly. But as most of you who have read my other stories already know, I don't venture too far from the true storylines. Anyway, this story shows what happens if Bella never dropped that cup of blood and reached for it. Also what would happen if she survived the surgery Carlisle was going to perform to get Renesmee safely out. Will Bella still decide to stay human like she wanted while on her honeymoon? Will she want more kids first? Read and find out! **

**The lyrics are from one of my favorite songs from Starship. For those of you born in or around the 80's (like me) might know the song. It reminds me of Edward and Bella in Breaking Dawn. I had to add them in because I've never set a story around a song before, and that's how much I think this song is for Edward and Bella. It's available on YouTube if you want to listen to it. **

* * *

**Lyrics: **Starship, _Nothing's Gonna Stop us Now_

Lookin' in your eyes I see a paradise  
This world that I found is too good to be true  
Standing here beside you, want so much to give you  
This love in my heart and I feel it for you  
Let 'em say we're crazy, I'll give a path  
Put your hands in my hand baby don't ever look back  
Let the world around us, just fall apart  
Baby we can make it if we're heart to heart  
And we can build this thing together  
Standing strong forever  
Nothing's gonna stop us now

And if this world runs out of lovers  
We'll still have each other  
Nothing's gonna stop us  
Nothing's gonna stop us  
I'm so glad I found you  
I'm not gonna lose you  
Whatever it takes  
I will stay here with you  
Take it to the good times  
See it through the bad times  
Whatever it takes is what I'm gonna do

Let 'em say we're crazy  
What do they know?  
Put your hands in my hand baby, don't ever let go  
Let the world around us  
Just fall apart  
Baby we can make it  
if we're heart to heart  
And we can build this thing together  
Standing strong forever  
Nothing's gonna stop us now

And if this world runs out of lovers  
We'll still have each other  
Nothing's gonna stop us  
Nothing's gonna stop us  
Now, all that I need is you

All that I ever need in the whole of the world to do  
Is hold you forever, ever and ever,

And we can build this thing together  
Standing strong forever  
Nothing's gonna stop us now

And if this world runs out of lovers  
We'll still have each other  
Nothing's gonna stop us  
Nothing's gonna stop us

we can build this thing together  
Standing strong forever  
Nothing's gonna stop us now

And if this world runs out of lovers  
We'll still have each other  
Nothing's gonna stop us  
Nothing's gonna stop us now

* * *

**Against All Odds**

Things were looking up. I was going to make it through this pregnancy, we were going to make it through. I placed my hand gently on my rounded stomach, where my baby slept safe and warm. The room was quiet and dark, the only light was streaming from the silent TV. Well, it was silent to my human ears. The still vampires around me had no trouble hearing it. I knew it was late and I should be sleeping, but I wasn't tired. I couldn't see him over the blanket, but his cool, stone hands slid under my sweatpants and caressed my calves. I didn't realize how warm I was until he touched my skin. I let my mind wonder over the days events as Edward's cool hands cooled me down.

Tomorrow was the big day. Carlisle would be back with more blood for the baby, and incase I needed it during the cesarean. I was nervous about it, mainly because I have never had surgery in my life. Plenty of broken bones and stitches, but no surgery. I had faith in Carlisle and Edward. I knew they'd keep us safe. Plus with Edward able to hear his thoughts, he could tell him if something was wrong. I was relieved at that. Although why Edward could hear his thoughts and not mine was a mystery. I didn't mind, I like my mind silent.

"Bella, love, get some sleep." Edward said softly. His voice sounding like music in the darkness.

I didn't answer him, hoping he would think I was sleeping. His hand disappeared from my leg and I felt it inching towards my head above the blankets. I quickly closed my eyes just as his fingers wrapped around the edge of the blanket and pulled it away from my face. I felt the vibration of his laughter from my feet on his lap. "You're not fooling me. I can tell you're not asleep."

I opened one eye and peeked up at him. His teeth glowed from the light of the TV as he smiled down at me. I smiled back as innocently as I could.

"Is the baby keeping you awake?" He asked, pulling the blanket below my stomach. His hands slid under his sweatshirt I was wearing, since none of my clothes fit me anymore. Again, his cool touch felt nice against my skin.

I shook my head. "No, he's perfectly still."

Edward nodded, agreeing with me. "I can't feel or hear him, so why are you awake?"

"Do you need anything?" Rosalie asked from the chair.

"No, I'm fine. Just too wired to sleep."

Rosalie nodded and went back to watching TV.

Edward sighed heavily and scooted me to the edge of the couch and fitted himself perfectly behind me. For the first time since our honeymoon I curled into him as best as I could. Our legs tangled together and I wanted nothing more than to be closer to him, but my stomach was in the way. Edward kept the front of the sweatshirt above my stomach, his hand slid behind me, pressing me closer to him. I buried my face in his shirt loving the cold, stone feeling of him. He began to hum my lullaby and it was only a matter of minutes before I was fighting to stay awake.

When I woke I was alone on the couch. Jacob was sitting on the floor in front of me eating breakfast. Seth was next to him, each one had an arm up on the couch, resting against my side.

"You got cold," Edward informed me, and bent over the back of the couch to kiss my forehead.

"Big day, huh." Jacob stated with his mouth full of the omelet Edward made.

"Yeah," I sighed.

The baby kicked my side and I knew what he wanted. But before I could open my mouth Edward handed me my cup of donated blood.

"No eggs?" I pouted.

"No food. Carlisle will be back any minute. It's better not to have anything in your system. I suppose blood wouldn't hurt. Plus he wont stop nudging you until you feed him." Edward chuckled.

I drank the blood and waited impatiently for Carlisle to return. When he did my heart started pounding. Was I ready for this? Could I be a mother? Would I be able to do it right?

"Bella, you're heart is going to beat out of your chest. Relax, dear." Carlisle patted my knee and darted up the stairs.

"Edward," I choked.

"I cant do this. I cant be a mother..." Edward reached out and covered my mouth with his hand.

"Stop that," he took my face in his hands and kissed me softly. "You will be great. You already are. He loves you almost as much as I do. The hard part is almost over. Alls you need to do is relax." Edward's words calmed me, until it was time for him to carry me up the stairs. I held onto him with all my strength. It wasn't much, but it made me feel safer.

Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Esme stood by the door. Edward must have asked Jasper to be in here to calm me because I felt relaxed. I was no longer nervous. I welcomed the feeling.

"Bella, you are going to go to sleep for a while. I promise you, you will be fine. When you wake up you can see you're baby." Carlisle said confidently. I looked at all the donated blood surrounding me, ready to be used whenever I needed it. I felt the IV go in my arm and I squeezed Edward's hand with my free hand.

"You're ok. I'm not leaving your side. We will try to keep you alive, but if we need to, you will be changed. No matter what though, you will see our baby."

"I trust you," I mumbled. The morphine was already taking effect. I held onto Edward tighter, I didn't want to stop looking at his perfect face. I didn't want to go to sleep. I wasn't sure who I would wake up to. Was I going to be a human or a vampire? Would they be able to save me? Will I ever wake up? Edward's hands caressed my face, my neck, my arms. I held onto the feeling of his marble skin against mine. Would I ever feel him touching me again? My eyes drooped, but I forced them open.

"It's ok, love. Sleep now. It's time." Edward's voice was layered with tension, but his face hid it well.

I closed my eyes, holding onto the vision of his smiling face, and was vaguely aware of his lips at my ear and my lullaby echoed through my mind. I held onto the sound of his humming as I slipped further and further into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so glad everyone liked the first chapter! Well as promised here's the second one! Like Restless Heart and A New Beginning, I will be showing previews on my site forum, so whoever is interested head on over and keep checking back for for a preview! I really hope you enjoy this second chapter just as much as you all liked the first! **

* * *

Edward's humming echoed through my mind keeping me sane. I could feel weight on my hand, but I couldn't tell what it was. I wasn't sure how long I've been out for, but slowly I was coming around. I could hear footsteps around me and soft whispers. Someone nearby was breathing quickly. The sound was right next to my ear. The bed shifted under me.

"Bella, love, you're all right, sweetheart. Open you're eyes." Edward's voice pulled me along a little more quickly. I wanted nothing more than to open my eyes and look at him. To see him holding our son.

"This is definitely a first. I don't know how she got so lucky. Do you think she wanted to be changed?" Carlisle had to be talking to Edward.

He was quiet for a moment, when he spoke his voice was smooth and warm. "After this I will give her whatever she wants." I could feel the weight on my hand tighten. It was Edward's cool marble touch. I was still human. How did they do it? I squeezed his hand back.

"She's waking up, Carlisle, take her." Edward spoke quickly.

Who was he talking about?

"Bella, can you hear me? Open your eyes. Take a look at your daughter."

That did it. My eyes fluttered and I blinked a few times before my eyes stayed open. "D-daughter?" I stammered. My voice sounding horse.

"Renesmee," Edward said her name as if she was a goddess. I liked the way it sounded coming from his mouth.

Edward took a pink bundle from Carlisle's arms, and walked back to my side. Carlisle helped me sit up and I reached out for her. I gasped at her beauty. She opened her eyes and I was starring into my own eyes, matched perfectly on her face. She was a little larger than a normal newborn, her hair was a lot longer too. Her hair color matched Edward's as it hung in perfect little ringlets. She seemed to be in awe just as much as I was. I had to laugh at her curious face. She smiled too flashing a perfect set of white teeth.

"I think she looks like her mother." Edward said softly, kissing my cheek and touching Renesmee's head.

"No way," I shook my head, tears streaming down my face. "She looks like you." I looked up at Carlisle.

"How did you keep me… alive?"

"To make the incision was normal, but Edward had to break through to get her out. He talked to her through it and she stayed calm, so she wouldn't hurt you. The It was easy to not let Edward's venom spread, so here you are--just as human as you were five hours ago. You're not going to be moving around for a little while. You need to heal."

I smiled through my tears. "I'm fine with that. Thank you," I looked from Carlisle to Edward. "Both of you." I looked back down at the beautiful baby in my arms. She was still staring up at me, watching my every move.

I lifted her up to my lips and kissed her forehead. "My sweet Renesmee." As soon as her warm skin touched my lips I realized she wasn't cold like Edward. "She's warm, very warm."

Edward nodded as if he was waiting for me to ask. "Blood runs through her veins. She still prefers blood, but Carlisle is trying to persuade her to try some formula.

"Persuade?" I repeated.

"She's mature, for a newborn. She understands a lot more than we realize. She can communicate with us, although," Edward lifted his hand and laid his palm against my temple. "She might not be able to get through you."

"She's gifted?"

Edward nodded.

As if on cue Renesmee lifted her tiny hand and placed in against my neck. Immediately I saw pictures of her drinking from a bottle. She was hungry.

"Oh," I gasped.

"You saw that?" Edward was leaning over both Renesmee and I.

"She's thirsty," I nodded.

"You heard her." Edward stated.

"Yes," I stared up at him, confused.

"I'll get her bottle," Edward walked quickly out of the room. "Carlisle," he said over his shoulder. Carlisle threw me a smile before following Edward.

Rosalie and Alice walked into the room and both sat on the bottom of the bed. "I'm still human," I pointed out to Rosalie.

"I see," she half sighed, relieved.

"She's so cute! Can I hold her?" Alice held her arms out and I handed Renesmee to her.

"There she is!" Jacob crossed the room in one long stride and threw his arms carefully around me. My heart picked up as I looked from Renesmee to Jacob and back. He hated her, what was he doing here?

Renesmee smiled up at Jacob and held her tiny arms out for him. He took her out of Alice's arms and she curled into him perfectly. I didn't realize I had my arms half extended, ready to grab her and run, until Jacob started laughing at me.

"I'm not going to hurt her, Bells."

"Why not?" I was happy he didn't want to, but why the sudden change of heart. I pondered over it until Edward darted back into the room and growled lowly.

"Give her to Bella, she needs to eat."

"No, no way! You didn't!" I half screamed. "Tell me you didn't!"

"It wasn't something I was expecting. It just happened. You know, we've talked about this before."

I moved to get up, but Edward's hands pushed my shoulders down. "You are lucky I can't get up right now! She's _mine_, not yours!"

"I know that, I can share."

"Well I cant!"

"Bella, I just want her safe and happy. That's the same thing you want, right?"

"Yes, but she doesn't belong to you."

Jacob didn't answer me. He looked down at Renesmee and she smiled up at him. I could see the devotion in both of their eyes. "That's sick!" I yelled.

"If I thought about her like that, you think Edward would let me live? She's just a baby Bella. Remember what I told you about Claire and Quil?"

I nodded.

"All the feelings between you and I, they're gone, right?"

I thought about it and nodded again. He was right. I no longer felt the need to have Jacob by my side. I still loved him, but just as my best friend. That's all he was.

"That's because it was her all along. Form the very beginning."

"That still doesn't make it right! Give me _my_ baby."

"Of course," Jacob immediately handed her to me. I went to reach for the bottle in Edward's hands, but Renesmee bit me.

"Ow!" Renesmee disappeared from my arms and Jacob immediately held his hand over the tiny bite mark on my arm.

"No, Renesmee." Edward tapped her lips. She touched his neck and he smiled. "You can bite Jacob still, I don't care about that. Mommy isn't like the rest of us. She bleeds, and it hurts her." Edward explained.

"She understands all that?"

Renesmee smiled and opened her arms for me. I reached for her once more and she reached for the bottle.

"Wait, shouldn't I be writhing in pain right now?" I asked, remembering when James bit me.

"She's not venomous." Edward shrugged, and gave a smug smile. "She bites Jacob all the time."

"Good," I growled.

"Aw, Bella, don't be mad. Aren't you glad all those odd feeling between us are explained?"

"Yes and no." I answered. "I'm happy that I don't feel anything for you anymore. It's making it easier to hate you."

"Oh, come on, Bells! You don't hate me. Hey, at least you know it's me she'll most likely end up with, and not some loser guy that will break her heart."

"How do I know you wont do that to her? You've done it to me."

Jacob narrowed his eyed. "I wont do it to her though."

"I don't want to talk about this! She was born only a few hours ago! Don't you have a pack of dogs to maintain?"

Edward chuckled beside me.

"They're fine. They are running right now."

"You let him near her?" I asked Edward.

"I can hear his thoughts. I can always hear his thoughts." Edwards warning rang out in his words. That did make me feel better.

Renesmee pushed the bottle out of her mouth and her eyes drooped closed. "She sleeps too," It came out more of a statement than a question.

Edward nodded. "It seems to be an even divide. She's half of you and half of me. I wouldn't want it any other way."

I handed Renesmee to Edward and she nuzzled into his chest. It amazed me she didn't mind the change of temperature. I never imagined myself a mother, but now I couldn't imagine my life without her. The way Edward looked at her I knew he was thinking the same way. And he never looked better than he does right now. I never even thought to imagine Edward holding our child. Now that he was, I didn't want it any other way. How could I be so lucky? I'm still human. I don't have to let go of my love for Edward yet. I could hold on to that lust a little longer. By becoming a newborn I would lose all that in the beginning. I wasn't ready to give that up yet. But best of all I was right about my nudger. Even though my dreams showed a baby boy, my daughter was even more perfect than I could ever imagine. For once I made the right decision by fighting for her. I would do it all again if I had to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow I have no idea why that chapter re-uploaded. But here is ch.3 this time. lol sorry. **

* * *

The cloaks still approached me and the baby boy in my arms. I could see his face clearly, his green eyes pleading with me to help him. _Of course,_ I thought to him. _Of course I would help you._

His body shook as the black cloaks leaned in, their arms stretched out for the terrified child. I touched his warm cheek and spun, crouching in front of him. Then my dream changed. The scene was still the same, but I had the rest of my family crouching beside me to protect him. Sitting on the ground behind Edward was Renesmee. Like the green-eyed boy she was shaking from fear. I want to go to her, tell her everything was going to be ok. Then abruptly Edward spun, taking Renesmee in his arms and they were both engulfed in flames.

"Edward!" I screamed, but someone was holding me back. I wasn't strong enough to save them. The cloaks turned their attention back to me and the baby boy. I cradled him against my chest as they got closer. "NO!" I screamed when I felt the flames licking at my skin.

"Bella," Edward's voice brought me out of my nightmare. His cool hand swept across my clammy forehead, then slid around to cup the back of my neck. "Bella, love it's all right. I'm right here." I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was his face. Perfect and untouched.

"Where's Renesmee?" I asked frantically, looking around the dark room. I could only make out shapes of the furniture.

"She was sleeping with you, but you were having a nightmare. I sent her with Jacob. She's downstairs."

"I want her." I took a deep breath to try and calm my pounding heart.

Edward turned his head slightly and called out for Jacob. "Do you want to tell me about it?" He asked, moving his hand across my collarbone to cool me down more.

I shook my head. "It's nothing really."

"Bella, you've never screamed like that before. Not while you were dreaming."

"Yeah, I have." I mumbled and slid down so I could rest my head on his lap.

Edward didn't say anything, so I assumed he knew I was referring to when he left last fall.

"You ok, Bells?" Jacob asked as soon as he walked into the room.

"I'm fine. Give me my daughter." I snapped.

He handed her to me quickly and she curled into my chest falling into a deeper sleep. I tucked the blanket around us and Edward's hand combed through my hair.

"It's 12am." Edward pointed out.

"Are you trying to tell me you can tell time?" I mumbled already half asleep. Renesmee's hand fell against my cheek and I concentrated on her dreams over my nightmares.

"Happy Birthday," he whispered into the darkness. "Nineteen," he added.

I cringed, but let it go. I was still a teenager just like he was. I wasn't that much older, plus I could handle a few years difference as long as I got to hold onto what we had on our honeymoon.

"You know," I opened my eyes and looked up at him, he smiled down at me. "I could send Renesmee back downstairs with Jacob…" I offered.

Jacob made gagging noises by the door and Edward chuckled. "You have to heal, love. Patience."

I groaned and closed my eyes again.

"Thank God," Jacob mumbled and I heard him walk out of the room.

When I woke up I was alone in the bed, but I could hear Edward's voice speaking softly. I squinted, looking around the room. Edward was in a chair by the window, holding Renesmee so she was standing on his lap, facing him. She giggled and clapped her hands. I stretched and rolled onto my back, not taking my eyes off them. Renesmee turned as soon as she heard me. A smile flashed across her face and she reached for me. I sat up and mirrored her movement. Edward brought her over to me and I took her in my arms.

"I'll be right back." He said and kissed me before darting out of the room.

Renesmee captured my attention by placing her hand on my neck. She shared with me what her and Edward did while they waited for me to wake up. I shuddered when she remembered me screaming last night.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." I told her.

She patted my cheek, not showing me anything, but reassuring me. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Did daddy give you breakfast?" with her hand still against my cheek, she flashed me pictures of her and Edward in the chair by the window as he fed her. I nodded and smiled at her.

Edward walked back into the bedroom and handed me clothes. "Carlisle said you can shower on your own today. Meet us downstairs when you're finished. Call if you need me."

"I need you," I smirked.

"When you are fully healed." Edward glanced down at Renesmee in his arms and his expression was troubled. I knew I wasn't meant to see it. Something was worrying him. I made a mental note to ask him later. I was too excited to be showering on my own. Normally it was Alice, Rosalie, or Esme having to help me. But Carlisle took the stitches out and I was able to shower freely.

I spent a little longer than necessary in there, but I was excited to actually take care of myself. I got out and dressed, not bothering to blow dry my hair. I wasn't leaving the house anyway.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone cheered when I walked into the living room. Renesmee clapped and kicked her feet on Jacob's lap.

"You ready for your first present?" Edward asked, pushing Alice out of the way.

"You said I can give her the other one first!"

"This one doesn't count." He said, turning and raising his eyebrow at me. I snapped my mouth shut. He knew what I was going to say without having to read my mind. "I didn't spend any money on it, well, not recently." He shrugged. He handed me a key with a bow on it. "It's to the Guardian. I got it back." He said, and kissed me. "I definitely want you driving in that if you tow our daughter anywhere." I couldn't argue with that. He had a point.

"Ok, enough of that." Alice waved it off as if it was a horrible tasting meal. "This is from all of us. We were actually pretty glad you have been bed ridden, or we would have never been able to fully finish it."

"No idea what you're talking about." I shrugged.

Edward took my hand and led me out the front door. I could hear everyone following in quiet shuffles. "Where are we going?" I asked, tightening my grip on Edward's hand.

"We have to run to get to it. It's just something temporary, until we move on." Edward confused me even further and he must have been able to read it on my face. Instead of pulling me onto his back, like always. He swept me off my feet and held me against his chest. I figured it was because he thought I was still healing. The incision was nothing but a pink line now, a scar that would forever be there. I was fine and I wish he would understand that.

Alice led the way as we ran into the forest. I glanced over Edward's shoulder and didn't see anyone following. Although, the only thing I could see was blurs of the trees we were passing. "Where is everyone else?"

"Back at the house. Don't worry, we'll be back there soon enough." He knew I was thinking about Renesmee. I relaxed in his arms and closed me eyes, enjoying the cool fall air on my face.

"We're here! Edward put her down."

"I see trees," I explained, looking around the tight space we were in.

Alice chuckled from behind me and she carefully covered my eyed with her hand. Edward took my hand and led me forward. Together both of them managed to keep me from falling on my face.

"Ok, Alice. Let her see." Alice's hands disappeared, and it took a minute for my eyes to adjust to the light. I gasped when I saw the perfect little cottage in front of me. It looked like something out of a fairytale. I even caught myself looking for the seven dwarfs, or a princess to walk out of the front door to greet us. "Here," Alice smiled and opened my hand, dropping another key with a bow in it in my palm.

"This is… you're giving me a house?" I stammered.

"We all are. We fixed it up for you." Alice pulled me to the front door and she waited while I unlocked it. My hand shook, but I managed to get the door opened.

I gasped when I walked inside. "Oh, Alice!" My eyes filled with tears and I choked them back. I wanted to see everything.

"Well Edward knows where everything is. You like it?"

I shook my head and closed my mouth. How long did I have it hanging open?

"Love it?" She asked.

I nodded. "It's perfect!" I gushed. The tears spilled over. "Thank you!" I threw my arms around her neck.

"You're welcome. Everyone will be back at the house. I'll meet you there." She kissed my cheek, then Edward's and disappeared out the door. I stood in the middle of the small living room starring at Edward.

"You knew about all this?" I raised my hands and gestured to the house, letting my arms drop to my sides.

Edward nodded. "Esme does this a lot. She's did something like this for Emmett and Rosalie when they first got together. She likes to give us some privacy, and she thought you would like something away from the main house to take Renesmee to. This way we're living as a family. Just the three of us."

"But this isn't permanent?"

"No, we will have to leave soon. We can't run into Charlie with a fast growing baby on your hip. He's going to know something is wrong."

I nodded. I understood. "So Esme did all this?" I asked as I wondered towards the small hallway.

"Yes," Edward sighed, relieved. He was glad the conversation about us leaving was out of my mind. For now. "This is Renesmee's room. They quickly finished it today while you were in the shower. And this is our room. Esme wanted to bring home some of her island for us."

As soon as I walked into our room the tears started all over again. It was more than perfect. This was all I could ever ask for. "Oh, Edward!" I sobbed.

"What is it?" His arms wrapped around me.

"Nothing, it's all so beautiful. I love it."

"I'm sure Esme will be delighted to hear it."

"Why didn't she come?"

"Well, Bella… you're not really the one to accept gifts too easily. She didn't want to impose."

"Oh," was all I could say. I felt horrible.

"It's ok though. They wanted to give us some time alone too. You've been cooped up in that room for days."

I slid my hands up Edward's shirt and I felt him freeze under my touch. "Bella," he started, but didn't seem to have the strength to tell me no. I managed to get the shirt up and over his head. It fell to the floor just as he brought his lips to mine. They moved cautiously, but passionately. He knew he could hurt me, but I wasn't worrying about that.

His hands slid down my back and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me over to the bed. I gasped from the sudden breeze of cool air and my bare back laid against the comforter. Edward's lips never leaving mine.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked up at Edward's face and it was just as troubled as it was earlier. Quickly, I glanced over my body and didn't see anything I shouldn't have. No bruises or any other marks that shouldn't be there. He was getting better at controlling himself. I was extremely grateful for that. Laying here in Edward's arms made me feel like nothing has changed. If I closed my eyes it would still feel like I was on Esme's island. Part of me still wished I was still there, but having Renesmee was a pretty good compromise. Thinking of Renesmee reminded me of the look on Edward's face. I reached up and touched his pouting lips and smiled when he looked down at me.

"What are you thinking about?" I said softly, not really wanting to break the silence.

"About you… and Renesmee." He answered me, his voice sounding distant.

"Edward," I leaned up on my elbow to look at him better. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think we should make love again until you're changed."

"If I had a dollar for every time I've heard that one." I groaned.

Edward's arms loosened and he started to pull away from me. I held him as tight as I could. "I'm fine. You didn't hurt me. I thought you wanted me to stay human."

"I do," he said and for once he let me win. His arms re-wound around me and I settled into his embrace.

"But," I insisted.

"But, we now know that you can conceive a child with me, so I don't think it's a good idea."

"I survived it, didn't I?"

"Yes," Edward knew I had something on my mind. He leaned away from me and stared into my eyes. "What are you implying, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Well, maybe before I decide to be changed, we can give Renesmee a little brother or sister to play with. We don't want her being the odd on out. Do we?" I raised an eyebrow teasingly.

Edward let me go and leaped out of bed in one swift movement. "Bella," he sighed and quickly pulled on his jeans. "That is what I'm trying to avoid!" He half yelled.

"But you can change me once the baby is--"

"No, no more! I will not put you through that again."

I stood up and crossed the room. "I can handle it. I did with Renesmee, and now we know what the baby is going to want." Edward pushed my arms down to my sides and darted into the closet to get me clothes. Without answering me, he handed them to me and walked out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

I threw the clothes on the floor and stormed out of the room. "Edward!" I yelled. "Edward, look at me."

He turned slowly and once he caught the tear fall down my cheek he had me in his arms. "I'm sorry, love, but I can't do it. How do we know it wont kill you?"

"Because I know." I smiled up at him.

"Well I cant do it." Edward sighed. "See, I knew you would want this eventually. I told you I can't give you all that you would want. I'm not human."

"You did give me what I wanted. I didn't know I would want kids until I was pregnant. You _can_ give me what I want. You're just refusing to."

"It's not right, Bella. If you want kids than you should be with Jacob, not me."

I fought to push him away from me. His arms dropped automatically. "How could you say something like that to me? I don't want Jacob. I want you. Jacob is no longer tied to me, but you, you're the one that was always mine. I don't want to have a baby with anyone but you. Renesmee is special not because she's the only one of her kind…that we know about, but because she's part of you and part of me. We created her together. Why cant you give me--"

"Because I would rather have you alive than have another child with you. Renesmee just happened to come along, but don't get me wrong. I wouldn't change that for the world, but please don't make me go through all that again."

"I'm not giving up," I crossed my arms tightly against my chest.

Edward sighed and shook his head. "I didn't think you would. Now please go get dressed." I turned and walked slowly towards the bedroom, feeling his eyes on my back the entire time. This was going to be easier than I thought.

Edward ran back to the big house with me on his back. I slid off once we were inside and Renesmee reached for me from Jacob's lap. Seeing her beauty knocked the wind out of me. I couldn't believe I gave birth to someone as special as her. As I stared at her, I couldn't help but want another one just like her. The little boy in my dreams, I had to have him.

"How did you like your present?" Jacob asked, his eyes on Renesmee.

"It was great," I turned to face Esme and walked over to her. "Thank you, I love it."

"You're more than welcome. I figured you and Edward would like some time as a family." She reached out and touched Renesmee's cheek.

"So, when are we packing up?" Emmett, as always ruined the moment. I knew the cottage was only for a little while, but I hated to leave it. It was perfect.

"I think we should wait until we find out more about Renesmee, then we can settle somewhere." Edward answered him.

"Why do you need to leave?" Jacob got up and stood upfront of me and Renesmee. "Bella is still human, she doesn't need to hide from Charlie."

"No, but Renesmee." Edward said.

"What about her?"

"Charlie can't know about her, Jacob, she's not a normal baby." Edward stood at my side and took Renesmee into his arms. Jacob turned to face him and shook his head.

"There are ways to keep her from him. You don't need to leave."

"I'm sorry, but we have to move on. I don't want to risk him finding out about her…" Edward trailed off when Jacob ran out of the house.

"He's starting to aggravate me." Edward growled and kissed Renesmee's cheek. She reached up and touched his cheek. Edward looked into her eyes, then up at me.

"What does she want?" I asked him.

"She's worried… about you."

I reached for her at the same time she leaned away from Edward, reaching for me. "Why?"

"She sees you're upset about something." He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Carlisle," he gestured towards the stairs. Carlisle nodded and walked behind Edward.

Renesmee reached up and touched my neck. She was curious, wanting to know where they were going and why Daddy was upset now. "Nothing for you to worry about." I smiled down at her.

She tilted her head to the side waiting for me to show any signs of lying to her. She looked exactly like Edward when she did that. I had to laugh at how much she understood. Her hand pressed against my neck again, but this time she flashed me pictures of Jacob. Now she wanted to know where he was.

"Why so many questions? Everything's fine." I assured her.

She leaned back and her hand dropped, she was content for now. I sat her on the floor and she continued playing with some pots Esme gave her. She picked up a wooden spoon and began banging on the bottom of a pot.

"I think we have another musician in the family." Esme chuckled as we listened to her. I could suddenly see her and Edward sitting side by side as they played the piano. I couldn't wait until she was old enough to be taught.

Edward darted down the stairs and appeared in front of me, his arms held out in front of him. "Give her to me." He gasped, his eyes wide with fear.

"Why?" I asked frantically, looking around the room. Everything seemed normal. It was just us in the house. No danger. I handed Renesmee to him as quickly as I could. She too saw the fear in both our eyes and clung to her father. She didn't even bother to life her hand to his skin and ask what was wrong.

"Go sit on the couch." Edward said quickly.

"Why?" I asked again. "What's going on?"

"Jacob," Edward growled. That brought Renesmee to full attention. She leaned away from Edward and narrowed her eyes at him. He glanced down at her and sighed. "I'm sorry but he's being very… not nice right now." He told her, then turned his attention back on me. "He told--showed Charlie who he really is. He told him enough. He's on his way over here right now," he turned to face Esme and handed Renesmee to her. "Take her upstairs."

"No," I stood up and stood in front of the stairs to stop her. "Let him find out. We'll just tell him she's adopted. That's what this family does, right?" I felt everyone's eyes on me and blushed.

"You really want to risk her life and his?" Edward asked.

"I don't want to keep secrets from him. He will see I'm fine and be ok. Trust me, I know my own father."

Jacob walked through the door with a huge smile on his face. I ran across the living room and slammed into him, pushing him as hard as I could. I was really starting to regret not asking Edward to change me. The strength would really be a plus in this situation.

"How dare you! You stupid mutt!" I yelled.

"I can't have you take her away from me, so I showed Charlie some of our secret. He doesn't need to know about the leeches. He just knows that they're different, and that you inherited a new little mouth to feed. He was a little curious about that one, but he only wants to know the basics. 'Need to know'." He quoted my fathers words and I relaxed a little.

"He's on his way here now?" The tension built back up again. Jacob tightened his grip around me and I fought for him to let me go.

"Jacob," Edward said from behind me. The warning thick in his voice.

Jacob ignored him and pulled me closer to him. His hands clasped around my face forcing me to look up at him. "Give him a chance, he can handle it, Bells. I can't have you leave."

"No," I moved to try and get out of his grasp, but failed. "You don't want Renesmee to leave."

"Both of you," he corrected. "You have to understand."

"Let me go," I growled.

"Now," Edward snarled. I could feel him behind me, his hands resting on my shoulders. He gave a light tug and I was free of Jacob's hands, and into Edward's embrace. "You touch her again and you will be running with two legs."

Jacob held his hands up to surrender and backed up to a chair, then sat down.

"Charlie's here," Edward said nervously. He sat me on the couch and took Renesmee from Esme, handing her to me. Edward knelt in front of us and touched Renesmee's cheek. "Someone special to your mother is coming to see you. He's not like us, he will smell tempting, but you mustn't bite him, or show him things like you show us."

"You think she understands?" I asked softly.

Edward nodded. "You understand, right?"

Renesmee nodded once and leaned back against me. I held her tight not sure how she would react to smelling Charlie. Would I be able to hold her back? Is she going to be stronger than me?

Edward must have saw the fear in my eyes and sat down next to me. His arm resting against mine, holding Renesmee in her place. I heard the car door shut and my heartbeat sped up.

"Relax," he whispered and kissed my temple, then leaned down to kiss Renesmee. "Both of you." He added.

I glanced quickly at Jacob and he nodded, encouraging me.


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie walked into the living room, his eyes searching. He stopped when he spotted me. I cringed into Edward's side and Renesmee's face was hidden under my hair.

"Bella?" Charlie asked, his voice sounding unsure, as if he almost didn't recognize me.

"Yeah, dad," I nodded. "It's me."

"You don't look sick," he glanced quickly in Carlisle's direction, then back at me.

"I feel a lot better," I nodded, and held Renesmee tighter against me.

"Doc fixed her right up!" Jacob chimed in. Charlie gasped and jumped away from him. "Oh, relax, Charlie!" He rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you, in all honesty I'm the safest thing in this room right now." He chuckled and seven vampires shifted uneasily. I threw Jacob a warning glance and he sank into his chair.

Renesmee's giggles floated out from under my hair. Edward smirked down at her and quickly composed himself. Charlie looked down at the child in my arms and smiled.

"This must be the addition Jacob was talking about. How exactly did this come about?" Charlie narrowed his eyes at Edward, waiting for him to talk.

"She's my niece," Edward started to explain. Renesmee moved, turning her head towards her father. She peeked at him through my hair, but he continued as if he didn't see her. "My brother and his wife were killed in a car accident. Leaving her without her parents."

Charlie's eyes narrowed further as he leaned in towards Edward and I. "I thought you were an only child." I knew Charlie was too smart to follow Edward's lie.

"I thought so too, until the agency notified me of the accident and that there was no other family to take her in." Edward gestured towards Renesmee.

With Charlie leaning in, Renesmee sniffed the air and shook off my hair, revealing her face to Charlie. He immediately stepped back and gasped. I knew exactly what he saw. My eyes, his eyes matched perfectly on her face. There was a lot of me in her and Charlie saw it all. I could see his lips moving as he tried fitting nine months into one.

"Dad," I started but he was glaring at Edward. His facial features gave new meaning to _If-looks-could-kill_.

"No more lies!" Charlie snapped.

"I'm sorry, but you need to know that story. It's the only way to keep Renesmee and Bella safe."

"Safe? From what?"

"Many people live in different worlds, Charlie, and Renesmee is a very special child in my world. A child that might not be welcome by others. To keep everyone safe it would be better if you knew this story over the truth." Edward spoke calmly.

Charlie was silent for a few seconds before taking a deep breath. "You could have given me some warning, kid." Charlie sighed.

I looked down at Renesmee and blushed. It was harder than I thought to have him know I got knocked up after all. Before I could come up with an answer, my mind drifted back to when I told Charlie I was getting married fresh out of high school. The first thing he thought was we were getting married because I was pregnant. Now here I sat, haven't even been married a month, holding my daughter that could pass as a three month old. This wasn't looking good for me. I shook my head free of the thought and kept my eyes on Renesmee. "I'm sorry, Dad. I would have given you a warning if I had one." What I really wanted to say was, I would have told him if I knew I was going to survive the pregnancy and the birth.

Charlie snorted and shook his head. "Grandpa, huh? You're going to make me a grandpa so young?"

"Carlisle's one also," Edward pointed out.

Charlie looked at Carlisle and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so." He glanced back down at Renesmee and smiled. "She's going to be a looker," he sighed. Already she had him under her spell. Just like the rest of us.

"Next time, a little warning will be nice?" His statement sounded more like a question. Edward harrumphed next to me and I nodded willingly.

"I promise, dad. When the times comes, you will know."

Edward's hand tightened on my leg. I shook it off.

Charlie stayed for the afternoon, but he left for dinner at Sue's. Apparently he was moving on quite well. I was worried about leaving him to fend for himself. Sue was filling in very well.

Seth waited patiently as Charlie said his goodbyes.

"Can I come by tomorrow?" He asked.

"Of course, we'll be here." I answered.

"Good," Charlie spoke sternly.

"She sure looks a lot like you," Charlie smiled down at Renesmee, now sleeping in my arms.

"I think she looks more like Edward." I disagreed.

"Do I ever get to hold her?" Charlie asked.

I looked down at Renesmee and figured she was out cold. "Here," I decided it should be safe enough.

Renesmee stayed asleep through the transfer. "She's sturdy," Charlie shifted Renesmee in his arms.

I nodded, "She's strong."

"She's got to be with all the craziness going on here."

I chuckled uneasily.

He handed her back to me and left for the night. I stood at the door until his car was out of sight. Then I spun around and sighed heavily.

"That was easier than I thought." I smiled.

Edward forced a smile, but it faded quickly. "Renesmee did very well, yes."

"But…" I urged. I knew it was going to open a can of worms, but I also knew it was coming anyway.

"But," Edward looked around the room and darted over to me. He held his arms out for Renesmee and I handed her to him. "We need to talk." He hissed, and handed Renesmee to Rosalie. Then took my hand. "We'll be back." Edward yanked me onto his back and we flew out the window.

"I was telling him the truth!" I yelled over the sound of the wind. Already knowing what he wanted to talk about.

"We haven't made that decision together, yet." Edward stopped and I slid off his back.

"Yet?" I asked, hopeful.

"We will never come to an agreement on this. Are we?" He sighed.

"No, I want another baby."

"No." He snapped.

"We have one, why not another?" I demanded.

"Because it can kill you!" He yelled. His voice echoing off the trees around us. "I would rather bite you than impregnate you!"

I blinked and started laughing. "So you're turning things around on me?!" I yelled.

"No, I'm not! I would rather have you just the way you are, but you have to be difficult."

I turned and stormed away from him.

"Where are you going?" Edward followed close behind me.

"I want to go home." I growled.

"It's the other way," he said softly and took my hand.

"We're going to pick up Renesmee and I want to go to bed. I'm tired."

Edward nodded. I pushed passed him. He sighed behind me. "Love, if you walk it will take you hours to get back to the house."

"Fine!" I huffed and stomped back over to him, jumping on his back. I knew I was being childish, but so was he.

I composed myself before walking into the house. Renesmee would pick up on my mood and I didn't want to worry her. I was happy to see she was still sleeping, but I couldn't get past Jasper.

"Why don't you leave Renesmee here for the night." He offered.

Edward nodded at the same time I shook my head.

"Why?" I asked Edward. "Why does she have to stay here? It's not like anything's--"

"Because I think it's a good idea." Edward cut me off. "You need to relax a little and she will be waking up in a few hours."

I looked at the clock, not realizing how late it was. "Fine," I sighed.

Edward didn't let me go until we were in our room. "I'm sorry, Bella. Please don't be upset with me. I can't take it." He let my feet go, but held me against him. I dug my face in his shirt so he couldn't see the tears running down my cheeks. I didn't fool him. He held me closer and kissed the top of my head. "Don't be upset."

"We're married, Edward. Married," I repeated. "And we can't have sex. There's something wrong with that."

"Not when the bride is human and the groom is a vampire." I felt him smile against my hair.

"I'm tired," I pretended to yawn.

"First," Edward disappeared and I was alone in our room. I looked down at my ring and wiped my cheeks dry. When Edward came back he looked a little more relaxed. He swept me off my feet and carried me into the bathroom. Candles outlined the bathtub. The tub was full of water and soft music played on the radio. "You need to relax." He set me down and turned me in his arms. His lips met mine, but for only a second. "Take your time." He said and disappeared out of the room.

I undressed and sunk into the warm water. It soothed my aching muscles, and eased the tension I felt. I reached for the washcloth and soaked it in the water before laying it over my face. The warmth felt good and I closed my eyes.

Like every time I close my eyes, my nightmare came back to haunt me. The dark cloaks closing in on me with the green-eyed boy. The flames licked at my skin, I was drowning in it. I couldn't breath. Cool hands grabbed onto my shoulders and pulled me into fresh air. Panting, I heard Edward talking to me. "Bella, love what happened? Are you all right?"

Startled, I glanced around me and realized I was in the bathroom. The floor was soaked with the water from the tub. "What?" I whispered. Trying to get a grip on where I was and what had happened.

"I heard you splashing around and came in to check on you. It almost looked like someone was holding you under water…" Edward trailed off, sniffing the room and rushed over to check on the already locked window.

"No one was in here. I was dreaming." I rung out my hair and shivered from the cold air hitting my wet skin.

Edward grabbed a towel and hurried over to me, wrapping it around my body. "I think the bath was a bad idea after all." He rubbed the tops of my arms to warm me up faster.

I took a deep breath and reached up on my tiptoes, wrapping my arms around his neck. He took an unsteady breath, but didn't push me away. "I know a better way to warm me up." I smiled up at him.

"Bella," Edward moaned and shook his head. "Why do you have to be so human?"

"Then change me, right now." I offered, stretching my neck out for him. "You don't want me to act human? Bite me." He grabbed my waist and pushed me away from him.

"No," he sighed. "I cant."

I laughed once and tightened my towel around me. "So, you don't want me to be like you, you don't want me to act human, and you don't want me to have another baby. What else is there?"

"You're blowing this whole thing out of proportion, Bella."

"Maybe," I shrugged. "But I'm not going to give up. You either change me or we--"

I was cut off by Edward's arms pulling my roughly against him. His teeth at my neck. I could feel his cool breath on my skin. "What if I bit you right now? What do you think would happed? You would walk out of this room a vampire?" Edward said, his voice sounding scary. I shuddered. "You wont, Bella, you will be writhing in pain for days, you're daughter will wonder where you are because, I know, I wont let her see you like that. She remembers too much, and I refuse to have her remember you in that kind of pain. Your father just saw you today, healthy. You want to suddenly disappear? If I bite you right know…" His lips raised goose bumps on my neck as he spoke. "What will he think when he comes to see you tomorrow and you're not here? Think, Bella. Do you want to hurt him? Hurt Renesmee?"

I swallowed. "So," I swallowed again. His teeth so close to my neck was suddenly making me nervous. "So, you don't want to change me at all?"

His lips closed around my neck, his tongue tickling my skin. If he wasn't holding me up I would have fallen to the ground from my knees giving out. "Not yet." He whispered against my skin. I shivered, but it wasn't from his cold touch and he knew it too. His arms loosened and I had to grab onto the sink to hold me up. "Get dressed." He said and walked out of the bathroom.

I wondered into our room, finding it empty. My towel dropped to the floor as I walked into our oversized closet. I knew what I was looking for, but in this closet it was going to take me forever. Luck was with me, the third draw I opened I found what I was looking for. This was a once in a lifetime moment when I was thankful for Alice.

"Bella? You ok?" Edward tapped softly on the closet door. "You've been in there a while."

"I'll be out in a minute," I said quickly.

He didn't say anything, so I was hoping he walked away. As funny as it sounds, I was still embarrassed by what I had on. But I was desperate and was almost ready to try anything.

I opened the door slowly and spotted Edward stripping down the bed. The blankets dropped from his hands as he stared at me. I felt my cheeks burning. The amount of lace covering my body was probably less than what would be used for a doily on a end table.

I walked towards the bed, pretending not to see him, but I could feel his eyes on me. My heart was racing as I climbed onto bed.

"I think you are going to be the first human to give a vampire a heart attack." Edward groaned.

I shrugged and he turned off the light. The bed moved slightly as he got in beside me. His hand found my leg and I squeezed my eyes shut when he trailed his fingers up to my thigh. "Did you change your mind?" I asked quietly.

"About a baby? No, but I'm considering the making love part. You just had a baby, so you can't get pregnant for a while, right?"

I shrugged, knowing he could see me. "I don't know. Never been pregnant twice and neither has my mother."

"What if you went on birth control or something? Don't they have pills to prevent that now?"

I laughed at him, but it was cut off by a gasp when he grabbed a fist full of my lingerie. "We'll talk to Carlisle about it in the morning." He said quickly and the fabric was in shreds somewhere on the floor behind me.


	6. Chapter 6

I felt Edward's arms wrapped around me and refused to open my eyes. I wanted to live in this moment a little longer. It was warm in the room, but Edward's body was the perfect antidote. He must have turned up the heat during the night, so I wouldn't be cold laying like this. Edward's fingers trailed up and down my spine, his touch barely noticeable. My perfect moment was interrupted by my hungry stomach.

"Hungry?" Edward asked. Obviously hearing my stomach growling.

I nodded against his chest. "But I don't want to get up. I like it here."

He kissed the top of my head and slipped out from under me too easily. I wish I had the strength to keep him where he was, but as a weak human I didn't stand a chance.

"I'll make you something. What would you like?"

"Pancakes," I smiled.

Edward dressed quickly and dashed out of the room. I laid in bed trying to listen to him in the kitchen, but it sounded like no one else was in the house. I didn't even hear banging of the pans or the mixing. I grabbed a robe and wondered into the kitchen.

Edward moved with such grace, like every movement he made was perfectly coordinated with the rest. He barely made a sound as he mixed the batter. When he poured the batter into the skillet, each pancake was the same size. I could remember making pancakes with my mom on the weekends. One would be the size of the plate while the others were barely the size of a pickle jar lid. I was a better cook than her and I couldn't even make them right.

Edward sat a plate on the small table and smiled up at me. I smiled back and walked over to my seat. "Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome." He answered.

I ate while Edward cleaned up the nonexistent mess. After breakfast I got dressed and Edward insisted we go talk to Carlisle. He pulled me onto his back and he ran towards the big house. It only took up minutes to get there.

Renesmee sat on the floor with Jacob laying on his stomach in front of her. He covered his head with one of her blankets. She laughed at him before leaning over to take the blanket off his head.

"Boo!" He yelled as soon as his face was revealed.

Renesmee would jump, but laugh hysterically and threw the blanket back at him so he would do it again.

As soon as she heard the door open she snapped her head around to see who it was. Her tiny arms immediately reached out for me. The smile that spread across her face was identical to her fathers. I stood stunned for a moment by her gleaming smile. Quickly I composed myself and walked across the room, scooping her up into my arms. Her hand automatically going to my cheek to show me about her new game she was playing with Jacob. Edward and I laughed as she showed us that Jacob clearly was having more fun playing it than she was, but she continued to play because his enthusiasm entertained her more than the actual game.

"What is she showing you?" Jacob asked me.

"She told me about your little game." I chuckled.

"Oh, well she was asking all of us where you were, so I had to think of something. Who knew she would be that into it."

"More like demanding you." Rosalie laughed.

"I'm here." I bounced her on my hip and she smiled my new favorite smile. It felt weird to think it, but it was almost more dazzling than Edwards. Almost.

"Bella," Edward held his arms out for Renesmee and she immediately went to him. Curing herself against him. She missed him too. He held her close and nodded towards Carlisle.

"Everything all right?" Carlisle asked.

"It's fine," I said through clenched teeth.

"Bella would like to talk to you in your office. If that's all right." Edward spoke for me.

I narrowed my eyes at him, happy that Renesmee was not watching me. She was interested in pulling at the collar of his shirt.

"Of course," Carlisle gestured with his hand towards the stairs. I looked down at my feet feeling everyone's eyes on my back as I followed him.

Carlisle shut the door behind me and motioned for me to sit down. I wished the chair would open up and swallow me whole.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I assured him quickly. "Edward just wanted to see if it would be possible for me to go on some type of birth control." I looked down at my hands, blushing.

"Hmm…" Carlisle leaned back in his chair as he thought.

I peeked at him through my lashed and his fingers were moving silently across the keys on his laptop. I counted to fifty in my head before he spoke again.

"Well," he leaned back in his chair. "I'm not too sure it will work. After all, I didn't think vampires and humans could reproduce, but I was wrong. It might work."

I couldn't help but pout. I wanted him to tell me it wouldn't work at all. That he already researched it and found that it wouldn't prevent me from getting pregnant.

"Is there a problem?" Carlisle raised an eyebrow.

"No," I sighed. "Everything's fine. I guess we can try it."

Carlisle hesitated as he stared at my face, but pulled out his prescription pad. His pen moved quickly across the small piece of paper. "I'll get this filled for you tonight before I leave work. You can start it as soon as you want." He stared into my eyes.

I nodded.

"Is this what _you _want?"

I started to shake my head no, but nodded yes instead. I would rather make Edward happy than see him upset with me. As much as I wanted another baby as perfect and beautiful as my daughter, she was all I would get. "I do." I choked out.

"Call me if you change your mind." He said as he leaned over his desk. His hushed words told me he didn't want anyone outside of the room to hear. I appreciated that, but couldn't go against Edward's wishes like that.

Charlie came back for the afternoon. Edward watched Renesmee with Charlie, his face lit up every time she laughed. She sat through another game of _peek-a-boo_ with her grandfather. Just like with Jacob, she laughed as if she was interested. The rest of us knew she was at a higher maturity level than playing children's games. I was grateful for Charlie and Jacob to play with her like that, though. She is a baby, and deserves to have the advantages of being a child. She grows quickly, so as long as she was having fun I was happy. Even though she was not interested in the game, but interested in how much fun an adult could look playing the game.

Renesmee yawned and rubbed her eyes. Her hand stretched out towards Charlie, but before Edward could stop her, she widened her eyes--realizing what she was going to do. She turned her torso towards Edward and reached for him, yawning again. I guessed she wanted to tell Charlie she was tired, but it was obvious. He didn't have to hear her thoughts to know that.

I watched Edward rock her in his arms as her eyes drooped, then completely closed. Her hand slipped from his neck and he walked over to the chair to sit down. He had to act human in front of Charlie, and everyone knows babies get heavy when they are sleeping. It amazed me that he would think of it all. He even rested his arm--where her head was--on the arm of the chair for support.

After Charlie left we sat around waiting for Carlisle to come home. When he did he handed me a small white paper bag and walked Edward and I outside so he could explain the pills to me.

"Thank you," Edward said softly as he slid his arms around my waist. He had just put Renesmee into her crib while I got changed for bed.

"For what?" I shrugged.

"Talking to Carlisle. Part of me was expecting you to be fully against it. I thought I was going to have to do a lot more begging."

I shrugged again and climbed into bed.

"Did you start it?" He asked, reaching under the blankets to trail his hand down my leg, grabbing onto my calf and hitching my leg over his hip.

I gasped at the sudden movement. It was usually me acting like that.

"Y-yes," I stammered. Luckily that was the last word I had to say. His lips occupied mine.

It's been three days since I started the pill and things seemed to be working so far. If only the past three days would have been like my honeymoon, it would have been even more perfect than it already was.

Renesmee was crawling now, a little under a week old and she was on her way to walking. She could stand up if she was holding onto something or someone, but she was quick on her hands and knees. She still preferred to speak to us through her thoughts. Carlisle wondered if she would ever want to talk. But we kept urging her. Jacob would sit with her for hours repeating, "Say, Momma," or "Daddy," and even "Jacob," but she would lift her hand to his cheek and match the picture of our faces to the names he was telling her. Edward got a few laughs out of that.

Like every night, I took my pill with a full glass of water, but tonight was different. I got into bed waiting for Edward to put Renesmee to sleep. As soon as he walked into the room I was running for the bathroom. Nothing was in my stomach besides the water and the pill I had taken--which was no longer inside me. Edward let go of my hair and handed me another glass of water.

"I think it's because you took the pill on an empty stomach," He said already reading the little packet that came with the pills. "It's a side effect." I could hear the strain in his voice.

"Probably," I shrugged. "I feel fine now."

"I'll get you some crackers and you can take another one."

"Edward, you have some medical background, right? I can only take one pill a day. It wont work if I skip around."

"Well what do we do about tonight then?"

"Go to bed," I meant for it to be a statement, but it came out sounding like a question.

Edward nodded and took my hand to lead me back to our room.


	7. Chapter 7

My morning was no different than the night. I was slumped over the toilet once more. Edward held my hair back and I could feel the tension coming off of him. I no longer thought I was having a side effect of the pill. This was something else.

"I'm… I'm going to get Renesmee and we'll go see Carlisle."

I nodded as I tried to catch my breath.

"Hey, anyone here?" I heard Jacob enter to house.

"In Renesmee's room," Edward answered him.

I picked myself up and cleaned my face and brushed my teeth.

"Where's Bella?"

"Bathroom," Edward said nervously. "Leave her alone."

"Is she ok?" Jacob's voice sounded concerned.

Edward didn't answer.

"Edward," Jacob said impatiently.

I heard nothing from Edward. Jacob's quick footsteps down the small hall was all I heard. The bathroom door flew open. Jacob took in me leaning over the sink, trying to hold myself up.

"Damn, Bells!" Jacob gasped and walked into the bathroom to help me.

"We're going to see Carlisle," Edward spoke deeply.

"So lets go." Jacob reached for Renesmee and stepped aside, waiting for Edward to lead the way.

Carefully, Edward picked me up and we were off running.

When we approached the house, Carlisle was already standing out on the porch. His face just as concerned as Edward's.

"Oh, dear," Esme gasped when she saw me. Did I look worse than I actually felt? Or was she thinking the worst?

Rosalie stood between Alice and Emmett. Jasper was leaning against the wall beside Esme. All of their faces looked the same.

"Edward, put me down." I insisted. I wanted my family to see that I was fine. He hesitated, but let me feet go, keeping his arms around my waist.

"See," I smiled making eye contact with every member of the family. "I'm perfectly fine."

"We see that, but I want to make sure." Carlisle reached for my elbow and escorted me up to his office.

"This is highly unusual, but you could be pregnant." Carlisle said after what seemed like forever with him poking and pricking me.

"Really?" I smiled. My voice rose with excitement.

"Bella, sweetie, you're human. I don't know of any human who has gotten pregnant after just a week of giving birth. This could not be healthy for you." Carlisle said calmly.

"But the baby's not human, so it should even out. I can carry him as long as I need to. I'm strong enough. I survived Renesmee, right? Just like we talked about while I was pregnant for her," I turned in my chair to look at Edward. He was a statue in the corner of the room. His hands in tight fists at his side. "Edward, you could change me if you need to. I wont die. I know you won't let that happen. I believe in that." I smiled reassuringly at him. But he was not looking at me. He was starring up at the ceiling. "Edward?" I whispered. I went to get up to go to him, but Carlisle reached over his desk to stop me. In his other hand was the pregnancy test I took. I knew he didn't look at it because he had it face down. Probably to keep his mind clear for Edward.

I looked down when he flipped it over. It was positive. I was really pregnant again. So the birth control didn't work. I dropped both of my hand to my stomach, still flat, but I knew it wouldn't be for long. I suddenly couldn't wait to feel him move for the first time. I wanted to know what he looked like. I already had an idea, I knew I was carrying the baby boy in my dreams. I had to be. He was going to be as beautiful as his sister and father.

Carlisle looked at the result for the first time.

"NO!" Edward's cries snapped me out of my happy daydream. I jumped up, spinning around to look at him. His fists came up at either side of his head, and he slid down the wall, gasping for are. I stood frozen as I watched him.

"Edward," Carlisle was across the room in a flash, kneeling in front of him. "Son, you need to calm yourself." Carlisle pleaded.

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I watched helplessly. I wasn't strong enough to comfort him, to hold him up. I would soon enough, though. I was ready to join him. I don't want my children growing up protecting me. I needed to protect them.

Edward jumped to his feet and crossed the room before I could finish blinking. His hands were tight on my upper arms, but not hurting me. "Please don't do this! This is all my fault. I should have known it wouldn't work. This could kill you! You might have been strong enough for Renesmee, but you barely made it! You might not make it this time. I can't be without you. I can't raise our daughter without you. Think about her, what you will do to your daughter if you die. You are going to destroy the both of us. I refuse to live without you. You already know that, so you want to leave Renesmee without both her parents?!" Edward was leaning over me, yelling. Carlisle desperately tried getting him to back away from me, but he wasn't strong enough.

"Emmett, Jasper!" Carlisle called over his shoulder.

"Edward, you have to trust me. I know I can do this." I spoke as calmly as I could.

"You don't know, Bella!"

"We have a better idea of what the baby needs. If we give him blood from the beginning than I wont be as sick as I was with Renesmee."

Edward opened his mouth to talk, but his head snapped to the right and narrowed his eyes at his brothers as they rushed through the door. They each grabbed onto an arm and easily pulled him away from me.

I stepped with them, keeping myself close to Edward. I wanted to make sure he knew I wasn't scared of him. That I wanted this.

"I'll make you a deal," I countered.

Edward seemed to find my new plan intriguing. His face relaxed and he stopping fighting against his brothers hold.

"What?" His voice coming out breathless.

"Give it a little while. If I seem to be sick like I was with Renesmee, and the blood isn't working like it did with her, than I will let you take care of…" I swallowed, trying to force myself to say the word. Placing my hands flat against my stomach I sighed. "This."

"You can't be serious," Edward laughed once. It wasn't of humor, he wasn't buying my compromise. "You would have done just about anything to keep Renesmee alive inside of you. You would give up this one? Just like that? No questions asked?"

I knew it would turn out ok, and if it didn't I would make sure I looked ok, enough where Edward wouldn't worry. He just didn't need to know that part.

I nodded confidently. "I promise, no questions asked," I held up one finger letting him know I wasn't done. "But you have to understand that morning sickness comes with being pregnant. It might be a little worse in my case since I am carrying a baby that is not necessarily craving food. Like Renesmee, if I make sure he is fed than I can eat."

I was surprised to see Edward thinking over everything I told him. This might actually work. His hand reached slowly out to me, a smile playing on the corners of his lips. "Mrs. Cullen, I think you have yourself a deal, love."

I took me a minute to recover from his reaction. I was expecting him to put me in restraints and do it all right now, but he was actually willing to give it a try. As long as he knew I would let him end the pregnancy the moment my life was on the line. Before I shook his hand I smiled crookedly at him.

His right eyebrow raised as he watched my expression. "What?" He asked warily.

"After this is done, I want you to change me. No matter what."

His hand stayed sturdy stretched out in front of him. "Anything else?" He asked.

"You don't have a problem with that?"

"I would like for you to stay human, but at the same time I would like you to be immortal."

"Why?" I asked. Already knowing the answer.

"I can't deal with this anymore," his hand moved closer to me, resting it palm down on my stomach.

"That's what I thought." I reached up on my toes and kissed him. His hand stayed on my stomach as he kissed me back.

Carlisle cleared his throat and I jumped away from Edward. I had forgotten the others in the room.

"Edward, you want to go through with this?" He asked, unsure.

Edward nodded, his eyes looking into mine. "That's what she wants, but as long as she stays healthy," he blinked and looked over my shoulder to Carlisle. "The second she takes a turn for the worst. It's over. Done. I will change her, those are her wishes and I will oblige."

It took everything I had in me not to jump up and down with excitement. I settled for a large grin instead.

Carlisle took a deep breath. "Than I suppose we need to get some more blood. Renesmee still has quite a bit, but with two little mouths to feed, we're going to need more."

"We'll go with you," Emmett stepped away from Edward to stand next to Carlisle.

Jasper nodded in agreement and followed Emmett's motion.

"Hey, er, congratulation…" Emmett's statement sounded more like a question. He leaned in to hug me.

Still grinning, I nodded. "Thank you."

"Thank… Thank you." Edward nodded. The smile still playing on the corners of his mouth. I knew deep down he was as excited as I was. When I see him with Renesmee I see how deeply his love for her goes. She seems to warm his heart just the same as I do. He's just going to put my safety before another child--which I appreciate--but it's not necessary. He just needs time--like with Renesmee--to get to know the baby. Once he hears his thoughts, then things will be different. If I can make it to that point unharmed, Edward would not be able to destroy him if he can hear him. I knew that for a fact. Once he heard Renesmee, he was immediately taken by her. It could happen again--it _will _happen again.

"Let's get you downstairs." Edward wrapped his arm around me and helped me.

Rosalie was across the room and took me in her arms, spinning me around. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't get sick. "Another baby! This is so exciting! We can do it, I know we can." Her smile reflected mine.

"We?" Jacob snorted. "You're going to start that again?"

Rosalie growled at him.

He got off the couch and carried Renesmee over to me. "You sure about this, Bells?" His eyes searched my face for some sign that I didn't want it. He wasn't going to find anything but pure joy.

"Yes, Jake." I nodded, then pushed his shoulder playfully. "But stay away from this one."

Jacob threw his head back as he laughed. Renesmee watched him with a smile spread across her face. "She still jokes. That's how I know you'll be ok."

"Wow, Jake. This is a totally different reaction from the first time." I looked at Renesmee, not wanting her to understand what I was saying. She was still smiling as she stared at Jacob's smile.

He shrugged. "I don't know… the first one didn't turn out half as bad as I thought. I'm a little more open-minded about it now."

I threw my arms around him, Renesmee crushed against both our chests. "Thank you for that." I felt more confident with Jacob on my side this time. It was hard having him fighting against me.

Edward didn't seem to mind it either. The horror was still there in his eyes, but he was counting on the fact that he can destroy the pregnancy if he needed, but little did he know I had another plan. Don't let it get that bad.


	8. Chapter 8

"Dad, would you mind coming over for a little while?" I asked into the phone. Edward and I had argued over whether or not to tell my father. I won that argument. Charlie knew about Renesmee, and she was a constant thing in his life. He saw that she grew quickly, and he had the right to know I was having another baby. I was extremely nervous in how to tell him.

"Are you all right? Is Ness sick?" My dad worried. I didn't realize how nervous I actually sounded.

"No, no we're all fine," Edward growled at my response and I shoved his arm off my lap. He sighed and placed his hand back on my knee.

"Ok, sure, I'll be over in a few minutes." Charlie said after a small pause.

"Thanks," I said and hung up the phone.

"Love, are you sure you want to do this?" Edward asked me as soon as I handed him the phone.

"Yes," I nodded and dropped my hands to my stomach. "He deserves to know."

Renesmee leaned towards me from Edwards lap and placed her hand on my cheek. She has been paying attention to my hands on my stomach. She was curious. I looked over her head at Edward and he sighed heavily.

"She should know too." I insisted.

Edward looked up at the rest of our family and they walked out of the living room. Edward turned Renesmee in his arms so she was facing the both of us.

"Before you were born you were in mommy's stomach," Edward started. Renesmee's eyes locked on his as she listened to him. "Well, she has another baby in her belly now. You're going to have a little brother or sister soon." Edward's eyes tightened. He was trying to keep a positive attitude for her. So she wouldn't know the fear behind me carrying another baby.

Renesmee reached up and Edward let her touch his cheek. "What is she showing you?" I asked him.

"She's remembering having to wait for you to wake up. She's wondering if she's going to have to wait again." Edward said through clenched teeth. He stood up and placed Renesmee on my lap and darted out of the room.

"Don't worry, honey. I'll be ok. I might be sleeping for a little while, but I will wake up and see you again. You sleep too, and I wait for you to wake up." I reassured her. She blinked and raised her hand to my neck.

"I'll be ok, the baby will be ok." I answered her confused thoughts. She sighed and leaned against me, yawning. I stood up, cradling Renesmee so she could sleep, and wondered outside where Edward disappeared to.

Carlisle was at the edge of the meadow talking to him, but they were too far away for me to hear them. Jacob appeared at my side, touching Renesmee's head softly. "How did she take the news?" He asked.

I shrugged. "She's a baby, she doesn't fully understand yet."

Edward flitted across the meadow and up the stairs to me. "I'm sorry I ran out like that. The pictures she was showing me was too hard to remember. I have to prepare myself for the worst in order to hope for the best." He said and kissed me.

"You're forgiven." I smiled against his lips.

"You're father just pulled in the driveway." He informed me. His hands moved to cradle Renesmee's head and kissed her forehead. She stirred in her sleep, but didn't wake up.

"You know," Edward murmured as he escorted me back inside. "I'm actually feeling a little anxious in telling him. I felt less anxious when we told him we were getting married. I was more entertained in watching you squirm."

I sat down on the couch and laughed at him. "I'm not so bad. He already knows I had one baby and look how he reacted to her. I think he'll be excited. We're married, he has no say in how many kids I want to have."

"I do," Edward grumbled.

"This is it, though, after this I will be just like you."

"He's coming up the stairs," he changed the subject. I didn't have time to argue with him.

Jacob opened the front door before Charlie could knock.

"Where's my granddaughter?" He said excitedly and stepped around Jacob.

"Sleeping," Jacob pointed to Renesmee on my lap.

"Bella, you all right?" Charlie asked as he bent over Renesmee to kiss her forehead.

"I'm fine," I nodded and rolled my eyes.

"Oh, I didn't mean it as a bad thing. You look… good." He leaned over Renesmee to hug me.

I smiled smugly at Edward, he rolled his eyes. "Well, I feel…" I trailed off when I felt the all too familiar pain in my stomach. "Excuse me!" I gasped and handed Renesmee to Edward before running for the closest bathroom.

"Ok, you _did_ look good…" Charlie watched Rosalie help me out of the bathroom.

"Sorry about that." I looked from my dad to Edward, and my eyes dropped to Renesmee. I let out a sigh of relief. She didn't wake up through the whole thing.

"Are you sick?" Charlie's hand went to my forehead, but I leaned away from him.

"No," I answered.

"Well," he pointed towards the bathroom and slowly lowered his hand. He looked from me to Edward and then back. His eyes slowly moved down to my stomach and to answer his unasked question, I placed my hands over my still flat stomach. He stepped back and gasped. "How?" He breathed.

"Er…" I looked down at my hands and felt my face flush. Was he really asking me _how_? I heard Emmett and Jacob laughing somewhere in the room, but I refused to look up.

"I Don't mean how…" Charlie shifted uncomfortably. I peeked at him through my eyelashes and saw him glare at Edward. "I know how! I mean so soon?"

"Oh," I sighed. "Well, it's all part of the," I raised my hands in the air to make quotation marks. "'need to know'. You know Renesmee grows quickly, well, so will this one."

"Are you sure about this? I mean… is it healthy?"

Edward opened his mouth to talk, but I snapped my head in his direction and he shut his mouth and looked down at Renesmee's face. "I know what I'm doing." I mumbled.

"Ok," Charlie raised his hand, palms facing me. "Relax, I was only asking." Charlie looked in Carlisle's direction. "How is she so far?"

"She just found out today. She's taking to the pregnancy very well. A little morning sickness is to be expected." Carlisle answered him.

Charlie sat down in one of the recliners and leaned forward, burying his head in his hands. "Bells, don't get me wrong, kid, I'm happy for you, but you're going to be able to handle two kids while in college?" I forgot he was still on the plan that I was going to college.

"I have Edward to help me--"

"Edward's going too." He cut me off.

"I also have the whole family to help me out. Trust me, Dad, I have it all under control."

Charlie nodded and leaned back in the chair. "I never said I didn't think you had things under control. You're not Renee, you always have things under control, but is this going to get in your way of school work?"

I was really glad he was worried about whether or not I was going to be able to handle two kids with college work, and not worried about the fact that I was pregnant less than a month after Renesmee was born. I always underestimated him. I guess that's where I get my ability to handle all the freaky stuff from. Him.

Renesmee's hands moved to rub the sleep from her eyes. Edward held her up against his chest and she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. "Grandpa Swan is here," he said softly, rubbing her back. She lifted her head and turned to look for him. She smiled shyly when she saw him and laid her head on Edward's shoulder.

"Sleeping Beauty has awoken!" Charlie got up and walked over to where her and Edward were sitting. His arms stretched out for her. Edward touched her lip--a reminder--and handed her over to Charlie. She kept her hands folded in front of her as Charlie bounced her on his hip. "You ready to be a big sister?" He asked her.

She looked down at her hands and sighed, but kept a smile on her face. Edward chuckled next to me. "What?" I whispered, leaning into his side.

"She may look like a eight month old, but she knows exactly what's going on," he whispered. "She's a little jealous." Edward smiled, his eyes stayed on her as he watched for any sudden movements with her hands and Charlie's face.

After Charlie left I turned around and smiled widely at my family. "At least he's didn't flip out! He knows, and he knows that he's going to grow quickly. It's all going to be ok." I nodded.

"You seem to be handling this a little better than the first." Carlisle said as he handed me my cup of blood.

"Well, we're making sure the baby has what he needs, so Bella's not going to look so sick." Jacob said as he watched me. His nose scrunching up when I took a sip.

Renesmee licked her lips from Edward's lap and leaned towards me, smelling the air. "Hold on, I'll get you yours." Edward got up and took her into the kitchen. When they came back out she had her bottle clutched tightly in her hands and was drinking happily. He sat her on the couch next to me and she turned to show me her bottle. Edward knelt in front of us and smiled at her before looking up at me. "She wasn't thirsty, she just wanted to be like Mommy."

I held my cup out to hers and she giggled bringing the bottle back to her mouth. I suddenly couldn't wait until both my kids were older and I was finally like Edward. I could see the four of us going hunting together. A family.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Happy Valentine's Day!! **

**This chapter is a little fast pace, but I need to do it this way in order to keep the story from getting boring. So I'm sorry that this is a fast paced chapter, but it will get interesting! The baby is almost here!**

* * *

Giving the baby blood from the beginning helped, and just like with Renesmee I woke up a few days after finding out I was pregnant and had a small, but distinct bulge. I woke up, sat up in bed, and pulled up my shirt. Sure enough my baby was finally making his presence known. Edward watched me closely and smiled too. His hand lifted slowly and laid it on my stomach. As soon as his cold, marble hand was on my skin I felt the familiar flutter. My second little nudger was saying hello. I didn't say anything as I watched Edward's eyes widen. Tears filled my eyes as we both felt the baby move for the first time. With Renesmee I felt it on my own, but this time he felt it too. Within these two days Renesmee crawled, stood up on her own and started walking. I was amazed at how perfectly she did each one.

"Breakfast in bed?" Edward asked me and then did something I would never expect. He leaned down pressing his lips to the top of my tiny belly.

I nodded, not able to answer him. He smiled and kissed me before getting out of bed. "Renesmee's awake," Edward informed me.

I went to get up, but Edward pressed my shoulders back lightly. "I'll get her, you shouldn't be lifting her out of the crib anyway."

I leaned back against the headboard and raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you start worrying about what's good or bad for the baby?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Or the baby," I added.

"Yes," he smiled and turned towards the door.

I couldn't help but squeal with delight. He finally let go of his fears. In my supernatural world I felt normal in this tiny little moment. I didn't feel sick, besides the normal morning sickness, Edward was finally seeing the brighter side of all this, and my daughter was on her way to being a toddler. To an onlooker, my little family looked normal. Normal until the human's vampire husband walked into the room with a hybrid toddler drinking happily from a sippy-cup full of blood, and another cup to feed the unborn child. My perfect little family portrait just changed dramatically. I laughed at myself as I reached for my daughter before my cup. I tucked Renesmee next to me and as always we drank together. Edward said she enjoys sitting with me while we drank. It made her feel special that it was something only her and I did together. Edward and the others always hunted while she was sleeping, so she never sees them eat.

Edward leaned down to kiss the top of Renesmee's head and looked up at me. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," I shook my head and took a swig.

Renesmee shook her head as well and followed my motion.

Edward and I both laughed at her.

"Finish that and I'll make you some breakfast." Edward said, leaning up to kiss me.

I nodded and Renesmee reached up for Edward's face. He smiled already knowing what it was she wanted.

"What?" I asked when she pulled her hand back and concentrated on her cup again.

"She wants to eat breakfast too," he told me and looked back at Renesmee, pointing to her cup. "You're already having your breakfast."

She touched his cheek again.

Edward sighed and kissed her forehead. "Okay," he shook his head. "She wants to be like you." Edward informed me before he walked out of the bedroom.

I finished the blood in my cup and picked up Renesmee taking her into the bathroom with me to get ready for the day.

"Breakfast," Edward said, knocking on the bathroom door.

Renesmee walked over to the door and slapped it with the palm of her hands. She giggled when Edward knocked back.

"I'm almost done," I chuckled. I put my toothbrush away and picked up Renesmee before opening the door.

She reached for Edward and smelt the air. The smell of bacon and eggs filled the house. Renesmee sat across from me at the table in her highchair, starring down at her plate. Edward walked up behind her and leaned over her shoulder.

"You don't have to eat it if you don't want to." He told her.

She scrunched up her nose and looked at me. I picked up a piece of bacon and ate it. I was starving, but I took my time to show her the food was good.

She took a handful of eggs and put it to her mouth. The look on her face showed that she didn't like it. Although she insisted on eating it because I was. I finished two plate-full's before she was done with her first.

Jacob came shortly after we were finished with breakfast. We spent the rest of the day at the big house. Charlie came over again and was surprised that I was showing already. I hated to have to excuse myself so often, but my stomach was not agreeing with me.

Edward watched me warily, but I made sure I kept a positive attitude through the day.

I wasn't allowed to move from the couch, but I made sure to have a smile on my face the entire time.

As the days went by I got bigger and weaker. I was stuck on the couch just like before. The baby got stronger and was once again leaving bruises where he kicked. I kept the pain from Edward. I knew he would want to stop the pregnancy if he knew. Rosalie once again hovered close by making sure nothing was to happen.

"Bella? Are you all right?" Edward asked when I curled up clutching my stomach.

I nodded afraid to talk. The baby kicked hard and I could feel the new bruise forming. I shivered and Jacob sat on the floor in front of the couch with Renesmee on his lap. His arm laid down the length of my body. I curled into it welcoming the warmth.

Renesmee stood on Jacob's legs and leaned over his shoulder, reaching for my face. I leaned towards her and she showed my face tangled in pain. I quickly smoothed it out and smiled reassuringly at her.

"I'm ok," I whispered, touching her cheek.

Edward bent down and picked her up at the same time I felt the baby kick hard against my ribcage, I cried out in pain and heard Renesmee's echoing whimpers. It hurt too much to try any keep calm for her. When I looked up Jacob and Renesmee were gone, Edward took me in his arms and I was upstairs under the x-ray machine.

"It's broken," Carlisle confirmed.

Edward looked down at the ground, then slowly lifted his head to look at me. "I won't have this again, Bella. He's too strong for you."

"No!" I cried, clutching my stomach. He should have been able to hear the baby's thoughts by now. This wasn't supposed to work out this way. He was supposed to hear his thoughts before the major bone breaking started. He was supposed to fall in love with that mind--not want to hurt it.

"You promised," Edward reached for my hands.

"I'm fine, babies break--"

"No," Edward cut me off. "I don't want to hear excuses. Bella he can kill you."

"You're going to have to kill me," I swallowed forcing myself to finish the sentence. "in order to get to him."

"Edward, maybe if we let him know he's hurting her. You spoke to Renesmee while she was in the womb." Carlisle said.

"I can't hear his thoughts, how do I know he hears me?"

"Maybe his mind runs like Bella's." Jacob said as he walked into the room.

"Where's Renesmee?" I asked.

"With Rosalie downstairs," He answered and turned his attention on Edward while Carlisle taped up my rib. "He might still be able to hear you talking though. That's how babies are able to recognize people is by their voices. Renesmee knew both of your's while Bella was pregnant for her."

Edward nodded and knelt in front of me. He spoke to the baby and I could feel him move in response. I smiled and relaxed a little. This might work after all.

"It's not that much longer, anyway." I shrugged.

Edward huffed and carried me back down stairs. Renesmee watched him intently as he laid me back on the couch. She touched Rosalie's cheek and she handed her to Edward.

He wondered over to me and sat on the arm of the couch by my head. Renesmee reached for me and yawned. I tucked her in next to me. She curled around my large stomach and quickly fell asleep. My eyes drooped and soon shut. Someone covered us with a blanket and I fell into a deep sleep with both of my babies within reach.

"Edward," I heard someone saying frantically. Renesmee moved in my arms, but her breathing was still slow and deep. "I don't know who it is but it's a new scent." The voice belonged to Jacob.

"One of us?" Edward asked him. I felt Edward's hand leave my hip and the couch moved as he got up.

"Yeah, pretty close too. It's just one though."

"Have your pack push the lines out. Whoever it is does not come near this house. Emmett, Jasper come with me. We're going to see if we know the scent." Edward was moving around the living room.

I peeked through my lashes to see what was going on.

"Er, Edward. There's one more thing. The trail our intruder left led close to here, but turned when he picked up on your trail to the cottage."

I heard Edward growl, then appeared in my view. "He was at my house?" Edward snarled.

"Not inside. I checked." Jacob shook his head. His arms starting to shake.

"Are you sure?"

Jacob nodded. He stood for a moment and Edward nodded, answering his thought. Jacob disappeared outside and I sat up, careful not to wake up Renesmee. Edward saw me and crossed the room before I could open my mouth to talk.

"Everything's fine. Don't worry about it." He kissed me before telling Carlisle to make sure I was ok and ran out the door with Jasper and Emmett at his flanks.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is another fast paced chapter, but this is not a whole novel, so I can't have each little event described in 5 pages. Basically I based the birth scene off of the one in Breaking Dawn. Of course the approach was a little different, but everything else was the same. So if you want to fill in the blanks with the events from Breaking Dawn that go right ahead because that's what I took the birth scene from. And I chose the baby's name because I was NOT naming the baby Edward Jacob... Absolutely not, and besides, Bella is not tied to Jacob anymore, so there would be no reason why she would name her child after him. I hope all of you like the name I chose! **

* * *

I held Renesmee closer to me, hating the fact that I couldn't protect her from whoever was out there. Out of the two of us, she could protect me. The baby moved and I laid my free hand over my belly.

"Bella," Carlisle leaned over the back of the couch, resting his hand over mine.

"I'm fine, what's going on out there?"

"They're taking care of it." Carlisle moved his hand to touch my cheek before resting his fingers over the pulse on the inside of my wrist. "Don't go stressing yourself out. It's only going to stress out the baby."

I nodded, taking a deep breath to calm myself.

Renesmee woke up and immediately took in the mood of the room. Her hand reached for my neck and she flashed me pictures or Edward, Jacob, Jasper, and Emmett's faces. She wondered where they were.

"They're outside. They'll be back soon." I answered her thought.

As the hours passed I became impatient. Neither Edward or Jacob came back to let any of us know if things were ok or not. I got up and paced the floor, Renesmee followed my steps . I would have thought it was cute if I wasn't concentrating on not flipping out.

"Bella, dear, I think you should lay back on the couch." Esme walked up to me and caught the tops of my arms to stop me from walking.

"No, I'm ok." I assured her. She let me go and I turned to continue my pacing with Renesmee at my heels. Everyone's head snapped towards the large window as I looked at each of their faces. Renesmee even heard what they were looking at. She skipped up to the window and pressed her hands against it as she peered out.

"They're back," Carlisle said when he noticed my irritated glare.

Soon enough Jacob and Edward walked through the front door. Renesmee's tiny feet hurried across the floor to them. She leaped into the air and Edward caught her. "It's ok, everyone. It's just Irina."

"What's she doing here? Are her sisters here as well?" Carlisle asked.

Edward shook his head.

Renesmee reached for Jacob and Edward handed her to him. Then walked over to take me in his arms. "You shouldn't be up, love." He kissed the top of my head and turned his attention to Carlisle when I didn't answer him. "It's just Irina, but her mind is all over the place…" He trailed off when he noticed Renesmee listening. "She's upset with the one who killed Laurent." Edward went around saying Jacob's name for Renesmee. We all knew who killed him. She was coming to avenge her mates death. She was coming for Jacob and his pack. Edward continued, "She doesn't want to be talked to. I got close to her, but she ran off."

"She ran off… as in not coming back?" I asked him.

"She's upset," He touched my cheek and looked over my head to Alice. "Will you keep an eye on her?"

"Of course," she nodded. "But it's hard… I can't see her clearly because of…" She trailed off as she looked at Renesmee trying desperately to understand what we were talking about. "Them." She said finally. We all knew she meant the wolves.

"Try," Edward nodded.

"Ok," she huffed and went over to Jasper.

"I'll be right back." I sighed, annoyed at my bladder.

"You all right?" Edward asked me.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I said impatiently.

"Ok, ok," Edward held his hands up letting me know he meant no harm.

When I was done I stood up and felt a sharp pain in my side. I stood for a moment until it went away. "Bella," Rosalie knocked on the door.

"I'm fine," I groaned.

She opened the door and helped me back into the living room. Renesmee stood by the couch reaching on her tiptoes for my cup that was sitting on the couch. No one was really paying attention to her. They were all standing in a tight circle talking about Irina. Jacob and Edward would look over their shoulder to make sure she was still in the room, but they didn't stop her from trying to reach my cup. Rosalie dropped my arm and paid attention to what the others were talking about. My eyes stayed locked on Renesmee as I crossed the room as fast as I could. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Renesmee jumped, reaching the cup and tipping it towards her mouth.

"No, Renesmee!" I yelled trying to reach her before she dumped the full cup of blood down the front of her. I felt something pull inside of me and I fell to the ground. Renesmee dropped the cup as she stared at me wide-eyed. Edward was across the room in a flash and had my in his arms. It was getting hard for me to breath, I choked and vomited blood. I wasn't sure if it was mine or what I was drinking earlier.

"Jacob take Renesmee to the Reservation. Keep her there until I tell you to come back."

The last vision I had was Jacob picking up Renesmee against her will. She flailed her body, as she reached for me. It was then that my world went blank.

I regained consciousness and noticed I was upstairs in Carlisle's office. They had my clothes ripped off and I could feel my baby struggling inside of me.

"Edward!" I cried. "Edward get him out!"

Something poked me and I immediately lost the feeling from my neck down. I choked on more blood that poured out of my mouth. Carlisle's hands clamped around my head, turning it to the side. His fingers frantically cleared my mouth so I could breath.

The darkness threatened to take over once again, but I fought as hard as I could to stay awake. No one was in the room besides Carlisle and Edward. I could only hear the two of them giving directions to the other. Someone was putting pressure on my stomach and I hoped they would get him out in time. My eyes drooped shut they were too heavy for me to open them again.

"Bella!" I heard Edward's pleading voice. I couldn't find him in the darkness.

It seemed like hours that I was lost here. No matter how hard I tried, the darkness weighed me down where I was. I wondered about my baby, about Renesmee, Edward, my family. Were they too late? Was Edward not able to save me? I prayed that he was able to get our baby out safely.

I started to come around again, but the burning was out of control. It felt like someone was burning me from the inside out. The darkness continues to weigh me down as I fought for the surface. I was drowning in the fire and I couldn't find air. The weight slowly lifted off of me, but the fire still burned. I could hear movements around the room, rustling of clothes. Once in a while I could feel a hand on my arm or me forehead. As the fire dimmed from my arms and legs it grew hotter towards my chest. I wanted to cry out from the pain, but I knew it would do me no good to scream.

"Carlisle, you think I was too late?" Edward's voice calmed my a little. I could concentrate on the sound of his voice and get away form the burning.

"No, son. You did great. She's going to be just fine."

I wish they would talk about the baby. I wanted to know if he was ok. Where was Renesmee?

"Alice, how long?" Edward asked.

"Not very long. She's going to be stunning!" Alice gushed.

"Give me a time frame." Edward said impatiently.

The room went silent.

"Thank you," Edward sighed. How hard was it for them to talk out loud? How much longer was I going to burn here?

I thought the fire was finally dissipating, but I was wrong. My heartbeat sped up and the fire grew hotter in my chest. I could feel my heart force out it's last beat and it was still. I could still hear everything around me. Something warm touched my arm and my eyes shot open.

The room was clear to my eyes. I could see everything. Sounds were more sensitive to my ears too. Everything seemed new. It felt like I was opening my eyes for the first time.

"Bella," Edward said and his warm touch sent me jumping off the bed. I moved so fast, that I didn't even finish thinking about moving and I was already pressed against the far wall. It took me another second to realize it was Edwards's hand on mine. Of course he was going to feel warm to me. We were now the same temperature. I was finally his equal, there was nothing that was going to stand in our way now. I'm strong enough to protect my children. The thought of them sent my hands flying to my flat stomach.

"The baby," I gasped at my voice and looked up at Edward's remarkable beauty. I could understand how easily it was to be distracted. I could forget everything so easily when I looked at his face.

"He's fine, he's downstairs with Rosalie."

"He?" I question, getting lost in my new voice once more.

"You were right this time," Edward smiled. "He's a boy."

"I want to see him." I took a step towards the door and Jasper and Emmett crouched down with their arms open, ready to catch me. I stepped back, confused.

"Er, Bella… aren't you thirsty?" Carlisle asked me.

The burning in my throat flared up and I clamped both hands around my neck.

"Let's go hunting." Edward said excitedly. Again, I was lost in his eyes. I nodded, but before we were allowed to go Alice insisted on showing me what I looked like.

It was unreal to see my new self. It was a stranger looking back at me. My hair was longer and darker than it was when I was… human. My eyes were a bright red, my skin matched Edward's perfectly. I was beautiful, finally his equal.

After the hunting trip, Edward let me go back to the house to see my baby. "Tell me about him." I asked.

"Well, he looks a lot like Renesmee. He grows like her, although he's growing a little bit faster. He sleeps, like her, but he's venomous."

I stopped, tugging on Edward's arm. Still not fully used to my strength, Edward stumbled backwards. "Who did he bite?" My thoughts went to Renesmee. Was she injured?

"Me," Edward chuckled showing me his arm. I knew vampire venom was the only thing to scar them--us. Jasper's story rang dimly in my head. "I didn't hand him to you because I didn't want him to bite you. I wasn't sure what it would do. You weren't conscious anyway." Edward shuddered and I looked up at the sky.

"How long was I… asleep?"

"Three days."

"_Three days?!_" I gasped. I missed three days of my son's life.

"They're both fine. Renesmee's not too happy with him though. She blames him for making you sleep so long." He smile, amused.

We leaped over the river and Jacob stood in the meadow. "Do you really think it's necessary?" Edward asked him.

"I don't want her going after Renesmee."

"I'm not going to--"

"You can't be sure of that." Jacob cut me off. "Come on Bells, do your worst."

I reached behind me for Edward. His hands rested on my shoulders as I stepped closer to Jacob. I sniffed the air and scrunched up my nose.

"Phew, Jacob. You stink."

Edward laughed and dropped his hands from my shoulders, wrapping them around my waist.

"Speak for yourself," Jacob plugged his nose and shook his head.

"I want to see him," I looked into Edward's eyes.

"Ok," Edward led me inside behind Jacob.

Once again Jasper and Emmett stood crouched in front of Alice and Rosalie. My eyes immediately fell on Renesmee. Her beauty was lost with my dim human eyes. She was breathtaking. I could understand why Edward fell in love with my eyes, they were matched perfectly on her face, and she held me there. Her hands reached for me.

"Momma!" She cried.

I stepped back in shock. When did she start talking? As if Edward could hear my thoughts, he whispered in my ear. "She talked for the first time yesterday. Her first word was, 'Momma'. She was tired of asking us about you through her thoughts."

I nodded and took a step towards her. Jacob, Jasper, and Emmett stood closer together, blocking my line to her.

"She's not going to hurt her." Alice insisted. She was right. I could smell their scent in the air, but it was beautiful, not at all tempting to me. The fire in my throat was under control.

I looked in Alice's direction. She had my son squirming in her arms, trying to look around Jasper to see me. He was so big. He looked like he was months old instead of days. He looked just like Edward, but his eyes were identical to Renesmee's. I was sad that he didn't match the baby in my dreams perfectly. He didn't carry his fathers eyes, but I loved him the same. His features matched Edward's more than they did mine. His hair was the same color as Edward and Renesmee. His gleaming smile was also as breathtaking as Edward's.

I reached for him as he reached for me. I could hear Renesmee's grunts as she noticed me coming closer to her brother.

Alice handed him to me, and my son studied my face as I studied his.

"I want Mommy," Renesmee sniffled. I turned in her direction and balanced the baby on my hip, and reached for Renesmee. Having both of them in my arms felt like I was holding two pillows. Their weight was nothing. I could feel everyone hovering, but I didn't mind. I had my family with me. My kids were both alive and healthy. It worried me that they both grew quickly. And even more that my son grew faster than his sister.

"What about a name?" Edward kissed my cheek and reached over my shoulder to touch both our kids cheeks.

"Masen," I said at once. "He's definitely his father's son." I looked up at Edward and smiled. "Masen Anthony Cullen."

Edward's eyes gleamed as he smiled down at me. "I love it."


	11. Chapter 11

Weeks passed before Charlie was able to come over. He's called every day since Masen was born. He immediately noticed the difference in my voice and insisted on seeing me. I was scared because of my thirst, although I was able to control it with my kids, I was pretty sure I could handle my father.

Irina kept skipping in and out, but no one has been able to catch her. Carlisle tried getting a hold of her sisters, but they are also having no luck tracking her down.

Masen walked over to me and reached up for me to pick him up. Like me, Edward can't read his thoughts. That made Edward even more annoyed at the fact that Renesmee's thoughts could get through to us, but to Edward, we were both mute.

"Where's your sister?" I asked him. He turned in my arms and pointed towards the front door of the cottage.

Both Renesmee and Masen looked to be about three years old. Even though Renesmee is a month old, and Masen is only a few weeks. His growth slowed down a lot. Him and Renesmee seem to be at the same pace now. To an onlooker they look like Twins. I knew this would be their cover for the rest of their lives. Although with their growth speed, we weren't sure how long that was going to be. It scared me when they woke up every morning and were a little bit bigger.

I took Masen outside with me and saw Renesmee sitting in the grass with Jacob laying on his back next to her. Masen wiggled in my arms and I put him down. He ran towards them and Renesmee got up quickly, pushing him over.

"Go away!" She squeaked. I was about to go break up their fight once again, but Jacob sat up and pulled Renesmee onto his lap.

"Ness, he can sit out here with us if he wants."

"No," she pouted.

"Why not?" He asked her.

"I don't want him too." She huffed. I heard Edward approach with Jasper and Emmett. They were on a hunting trip.

"Are we arguing… again?" Edward asked impatiently. He smiled when they both darted across the yard to him. I couldn't help but stare at him when he held our kids. Masen was a spitting image of him, but when he held him they looked even more alike.

"I was playing with Jacob, but he--" she leaned over and shoved her brother, "has to barge in."

Edward rolled his eyes and put them down so he could wrap his arms around me. "I missed you," he mumbled against my lips. Whenever he touched me or kissed me in my new body, a shock of electricity shot through me. I leaned into his kiss, but as always he pushed me away. Although, now his lips would move to my ear as he whispered, "tonight." I was grateful I didn't have to waste my time sleeping anymore.

I composed myself and turned towards my kids, now running around the yard with Emmett and Jasper. Renesmee leaped into the air and Jacob caught her in his arms. "You can't get me! I'm safe." She giggled. Jasper and Emmett played along and turned to chase after Masen. He laughed and darted across the yard, grabbing onto my leg as he swung himself behind me.

"It's time to go to the big house." I peeled his arms from around my leg.

"Race you!" Masen yelled and Renesmee flipped out of Jacob's arms to chase after him. Masen was quicker then Renesmee, but she could leap further than him.

I went to call after them, but Jacob was already pulling off his shirt. "I got it. See you guys there." He called over his shoulder and ducked behind the bushes to phase. Jasper and Emmett took off behind him. I turned and smirked at Edward.

"What?" He laughed.

"I'll race ya!" I yelled and took off running. Edward laughed behind me. We passed Emmett and Jasper in a few bounds, then stayed behind Jacob. I had a clear view of Masen and Renesmee as they fought for the lead.

When we got to the house they continues up the stairs and into the house where I heard them talking to their aunts.

A few moments later Charlie's cruiser pulled into the driveway and I sank into the couch.

"Relax, Bella." Jasper stood behind me and a wave of calm washed over me.

"Thanks, Jasper." I sighed.

Masen climbed onto Edward's lap as Renesmee sat on mine. I held her close as I listened to Charlie's footsteps on the stairs. Carlisle opened the door and Charlie stepped in. My barrier slid off my lap and ran across the room to him.

"Whoa!" Charlie stepped back, but leaned down to pick her up. "This can't be my favorite granddaughter. She's too big."

Renesmee didn't speak, she grinned widely at him.

"Hi, dad." I reached for Edward's arm and he laid it across my lap to keep me where I was.

"Bells?" Charlie put Renesmee down and Carlisle quickly reached for her.

"It's me," I assured him.

"You look good, I mean you look healthy."

"Thanks," I smiled.

Charlie peeled his eyes off of me and glanced at Masen, who was leaning shyly against Edward.

"This," Charlie pointed to Masen. "Can't be the one you just had. He's the size of Renesmee."

"It's the need-to-know," Jacob chimed in.

"Is it healthy?" Charlie leaned over to examine him better. Edward's arm tightened around him when Masen sniffed the air. I still refused to take a breath.

"They're both fine." Edward assured him.

"Does the little guy have a name?"

"Masen," I said quickly and regretted losing some of my air supply. "It was Edward's last name before he was adopted." I held onto Edward's arm as I took a breath. At the same time another wave of calm went through me. Although Charlie's scent was tempting I could control my thirst. He was my father.

"That's a thoughtful name." He smiled at Masen once more and Masen smiled back.

Charlie stayed for the afternoon, but Edward refused to let him hold him. Masen was venomous, but he knew not to bite Renesmee or any of the wolves. Edward didn't want to take the chance with Charlie and I didn't blame him.

After Charlie left I looked at Edward and smiled widely. "I did it!" I gushed.

"You did, I'm proud of you!" Edward kissed my cheek.

We took Renesmee and Masen home to sleep. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett had built another room onto the cottage for Masen. I didn't think it would be fair to make them share a room.

Edward took my hand and led me into our room. Spending the night with him was always the highlight of my day. If it wasn't for our kids, I don't think I would have the strength to separate from him every morning. I would much rather spend every moment right here tangled with Edward.


	12. Chapter 12

I searched through my gigantic closet for jeans and a t-shirt. Edward taught me how to use the scents of the clothes to find them quicker. We were going hunting today, so I decided to avoid the dressier, tight fitting clothes. I always seemed to ruin them while hunting. Although, I was getting better.

Two sets of tiny bare feet hurried through the house, followed by their giggles. "Can we come too?" Masen asked as he entered the room.

"You're staying here with Jacob." Edward answered him.

I stepped out of the closet and both Masen and Renesmee raced over to me. "We already asked Jacob, he doesn't really like hunting, but he'd do it if Renesmee was going." Masen smirked.

Renesmee smiled and jumped around excitedly.

"I didn't say that!" Jacob hurried into the room. His eyes were wide as he stared at Masen.

"Son, are you lying?" Edward knelt down in front of him.

He shook his head. "No, I heard it. In my mind."

I froze in place.

Renesmee stopped jumping and stared at her brother.

Jacob snorted.

"Masen, you can hear people inside your head?" Edward spoke slowly.

Masen shrugged. "Sometimes."

"What do you mean sometimes?"

"Well, right now I don't hear anything."

"You don't hear anyone in this room?"

I walked over to stand behind Edward to look at his face. His eyes narrowed as he stared at his father. He smiled. "I know what you're thinking. You are wondering if I can read minds like you can."

Edward slowly nodded. "But you can't hear anyone else?"

"No, not unless I want to."

"Can you hear Mommy's?"

Masen looked up at me and I smiled down at him. I made to sure to only think about my love for him. He smiled back before looked back at Edward.

"She loves me."

"You heard her?" Edward looked behind him and I nodded. Letting him know that's what I was thinking.

"He's like you, Daddy." Renesmee squeezed between him and Masen, leaning against Edward who was still kneeling on the ground.

"Yes, but…" Edward looked back up at me and then back at Masen. "Can you hear Renesmee's thoughts?"

Renesmee scrunched up her nose and Masen giggled. "She doesn't want me to hear her thoughts."

"Yup!" Renesmee agreed.

"Ok, so he can only hear the thoughts of the person he focuses on." Edward concluded.

"So, can we go hunting?" Masen asked and then immediately smiled. "Thanks Daddy!" He said and ran out of the room with Renesmee at his heels.

"I didn't say yes!" Edward called after them.

"You were thinking of it!" Masen called back.

"That's going to get slightly annoying." Edward grumbled.

Jacob laughed and punched his arm. "Now you know how the rest of us feel," he looked at me and narrowed his eyes. "But he heard Bella's thoughts. You can't."

"I know, but he is her son and Renesmee can get into her mind also."

"So what does that mean?" I asked him.

"I don't know, like I always teased you--maybe their minds run on the same frequency as yours."

I shook my head. "But Masen can hear your thoughts and you can hear Renesmee's."

"I don't know." Edward scratched his temple and stood up. "I'll talk to Carlisle later."

Edward didn't say another word as we went hunting. It was supposed to be just Edward and I, but turned out to be me, Edward, Renesmee, Masen, and Jacob. Renesmee and Masen skipped ahead of us as they raced towards the warm beating hearts beyond the brush.

"Edward," I waited to pull him back until Jacob went to watch after the kids. "I think I need to go to the volturi."

His onyx eyes turned blacker. "What?" He hissed.

"Aro can't know about them," I nodded towards the sound of Renesmee and Masen arguing over who caught the biggest elk. "I have to go alone to show them I was changed. This way they don't have to--"

"No," Edward snapped, cutting me off.

"They cant hurt me."

"You're not going alone."

"You cant come with me. Aro touches you and he'll see our kids. He can't see anything if he touches me."

"And he's not going to touch you. You're not going. We'll handle it when the time comes." He quickly turned away from me and ran towards his prey. I would go to Carlisle after our hunting trip. He would be on my side.

I dropped my elk when I heard Renesmee scream. Edward and I arrived where they were at the same time. The smell of blood was strong, but I stayed in control. My eyes quickly searched the area. Jacob had the back of Renesmee's dress in his mouth, holding her back. The whole front of her dress was soaked with blood. She flailed her body towards Masen, who was bent over laughing.

"What happened?" Edward's eyes fell to the elk mangled on the ground.

"I caught it, but _he_ tried taking it from me! He pushed me and I fell." Renesmee's high pitched voice echoed off the trees around us.

"Masen, stay with me please." Edward took his hand and tugged him to his side. "Don't do that again."

"Jacob give me your shirt." He turned so I could take it off his back leg. I took Renesmee's hand and led her away from the others.

"He ruined my dress," she huffed as I pulled it over her head. "Aunt Alice is going to be bad at him."

I couldn't help but laugh. "I don't think she will. She'll just get you a new one." I said and slipped Jacob's t-shirt over her head. Her beautiful scent was immediately covered up by the strong scent of dog. She didn't seem to mind. She lifted the collar of the shirt to her nose and breathed in deeply. I scrunched up my nose. I stepped back to admire her new outfit. She was drowning in that shirt, but it would have to do until we got back to the house.

I stopped her when she stumbled over the bottom of the shirt. I took the hair tie out of my hair and bunched up the shirt at her thigh. I tied it there, she seemed more satisfied with her legs free and ran back to where the others were waiting.

"You stink." Masen plugged his nose when Renesmee walked passed him.

Edward threw his head back and laughed.

Jacob rolled his large eyes and grumbled.

We finished hunting and ran back to the big house. I hurried into the house first so I could get to Carlisle. Edward said something to Masen behind me. I slowed to listen.

"She wants to ask Grandpa Cullen about the volturi… Dad what's that?"

I spun around and glared at my husband. "Using your son to get into my head?"

"You were up to something," Edward shrugged. "I had to know."

"What is a volturi?" Masen tugged at his shirt.

"See what you started?" I spun around and called out for Carlisle.

"Nothing. I'll explain when you're older." I heard Edward telling Masen.

"Their vampires too?"

"Masen, get out of my head." Edward snapped.

Jacob laughed.

"Is there something new about Masen?" Carlisle asked as he shut his office door behind me.

"Yes," Edward opened the door and stepped in. "But the more important thing right now is my wife. She thinks she can go to the volturi alone to prove to them she's one of us know. Tell her… it's… not…" Edward trailed off as he stared at Carlisle. "You're _agreeing_ with her?!"

"Edward, if Aro touches you he will know about Renesmee and Masen. They wont understand them. She should go alone, but I see your fear and I understand it. I could go with her half way. I'll be nearby if there is any danger."

Edward seemed to be a little more open to that idea. They continued on with their planning. I wondered out of the room to leave them to talk.

Back downstairs I sat on the couch with Rosalie and Alice. They were watching TV with Masen and Renesmee sprawled out on the floor. I noticed Renesmee still in Jacob's shirt and looked around for Jacob.

"You didn't change her?" I asked Alice.

She rolled her eyes. "She wouldn't let me. She wants to stay in his shirt."

"How can she stand that smell?" Rosalie huffed.

"Where is Jacob?" I asked.

"Out running with the other dogs. He wants to make sure Irina isn't hanging around." Rosalie answered.

I knew where Emmett and Jasper were, I could hear them in the garage. Esme was outside gardening. My eyes fell on my kids as they laughed at what happened in the cartoon on TV.


	13. Chapter 13

I wondered around the cottage picking up random toys laying all over the place. At the same time I could easily hear Masen and Renesmee outside playing in the small meadow of our front yard. It wasn't raining hard enough for me to make them play inside. Plus they liked putting on their rain boots and jump around in the puddles the rain made in the meadow.

Edward was at the house discussing travel plans with Carlisle. He finally gave in knowing that Carlisle was going to come with me. I was almost excited for the volturi to see me in my new immortal body. They could finally see that I joined their world, and there was no reason for them to come looking for my family. I could easily keep Masen and Renesmee a secret from them. That's the only thing that mattered to me. I needed to keep them safe.

I bent down shaking my head as I retrieved one of Renesmee's dolls from under the couch. "Masen," I sighed. The doll was mauled and tiny teeth marks were embedded in the head. Why did he have to go after her toys like that? I quickly disposed of the doll before she saw it. I'd make sure to have it replaced before she noticed it was gone. I wondered back to the living room and peered out the front window. They were both running around, laughing. I couldn't help but smile as I watched them. Renesmee's head suddenly snapped to the left as she peered into the forest. I listened to what she was hearing, but only heard huge paws thudding lightly as they ran. It must be Jacob close by. Renesmee leaped to her brothers side and touched his cheek, her eyes stayed locked on the same spot.

"It's Jacob and Leah. They smelt something…" As soon as I heard him telling her what Jacob and Leah were thinking as they raced towards us, I was outside. I wanted them back in the house where it was safer. As soon as I stepped outside the scent was off. Someone was close and it wasn't the scent of my family. I followed the scent with my eyes and saw her. Irina leaped into the clearing just as I saw her. Before I could even think, I was crouched in front of both Masen and Renesmee. A hiss escaped through my teeth. Irina followed my motion just as Jacob and Leah appeared on either side of me, also protecting Masen and Renesmee. Jacob took half a step in front of me, snapping at Irina.

I stood straight and Renesmee's hand slid into mine. She was letting me know Masen was listening to my thoughts. He wanted me to tell them what to do. Her hand slid out of mine and I heard her step back with her brother. My eyes stayed locked on Irina as she noticed the gesture.

_Masen, take Renesmee and go inside. Call daddy please. Tell him Irina is here and to bring whoever is at the house._ I told him silently. I watched Irina's eyes as they fell on my kids behind me. He heard me, they were running inside. Irina watched, eyes wide, as they ran too quick across the yard. Again, I fell into my hunting crouch, daring her to take a step towards them. Jacob followed my motion and took a step sideways, blocking her line to the house. I saw from the corner of my eye, him glance at me. The step took him further away from me. I glanced at him quickly, letting him know I was fine. I hoped he could read it in my eyes. I turned back to Irina and stood slowly, raising my hands to show her I meant no harm.

"Irina, listen, they're not what you--" I started, but was cut off by her fierce snarls. Jacob echoed her and stepped closer to me. Leah followed Jacob's movement. I decided to try again since Irina was now focused on Jacob. "He's here to protect, not to hurt you." I informed her.

"How can you stand so close to him?" She hissed.

"He's my friend."

Her eyes widened and she took a step back. "You are all breaking the rules. I would never think the Cullens would do something this atrocious."

I stared at her in confusion for a moment and realized a second too late what she was talking about. She was off running before I could understand she was talking about Masen and Renesmee. She thought they were immortal children, but she had to of heard their heartbeat…

"Jacob, stay here with them! Edward should be here any minute. I'm going after her." I didn't wait for him to protest. I had to tell her they were not what she thought they were. I heard Jacob's howl behind me, but I had to find her. She had a head start, but I was fast. Following her scent was easy, but catching her was difficult. She led me to the cliffs and quickly climbed them.

I was about to follow, but Edward's approach was too quick. I took a leap, but his arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me back to the ground. "Go back to the house. Rosalie Alice and Esme are taking Masen and Renesmee there. Jacob called in both packs to escort them. Of course Jacob would go overboard when it involved Renesmee.

"She saw them, Edward, she thinks they're immortal." I whispered.

"I know, Emmett and Jasper went around to see if they can cut her off. We'll explain it to her. Just go back to the house," he turned in time to see Seth and Carlisle arrive. Edward kissed me before pushing me towards Seth. "He's going to escort you home," I opened my mouth to tell him I didn't need an escort, but his hand clamped over my mouth. "Don't argue with me, please, let him escort you." I sighed and he relaxed. "Thanks you," He dropped his hand and followed Carlisle up the ledge where Irina disappeared to.

Seth wined and I rolled my eyes. "You can escort me," I smirked and crouched down. "If you can catch me." I didn't want to run at his speed anyway. I needed to get home to my kids. I wanted to make sure they were ok. This had to of scared them. Although I couldn't believe how they both worked together using their gifts to communicate, to let me know they were listening for an order from me. My thoughts didn't slow me down, Seth was a few paces behind me. I threw myself forward when the river came into view. I took the leap early, but still landed ten feet on the other side of the river. I didn't wait for Seth to catch up, I raced up the stairs and through the front door.

"Mommy!" Masen slid off of Esme's lap and Renesmee leaped from Rosalie's. I caught them both in my arms at the same time. Both of them were trembling. It made me want to cry.

"It's all ok. They're trying to find her to talk to her."

"What's wrong with her?" Renesmee asked me.

"She's just upset about something." I couldn't tell her that she was after Jacob, or her thoughts on both of them. My eyes suddenly shot to Masen. His eyes focused intently on my face. I knew he heard everything I was thinking. He wants to know exactly what's going on. _Please, I need you to keep all that to yourself. It will scare her more than you can understand._ I begged him.

He sighed heavily and nodded.

_Thank you._

He threw his arms around my neck and Renesmee wondered over to the windows. I picked Masen up, balancing him on my hip and walked over to take Renesmee's hand. It make he uneasy to have her so close to the window. I didn't want her to see anything she wasn't meant to see.

It was hours before Edward came back with Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper. By the look on all of their faces, I knew they didn't find her.

"She's gone." Carlisle shook his head and walked over to sit with Esme.

Renesmee was already in Edward's arms, Masen sat on the floor at my feet. Edward stared at him. I knew he saw the fear in his eyes. He put Renesmee down on my lap and bent down to take Masen into his arms.

"You got a little more than you wanted to hear, huh?" He asked looking away from me to our son.

Masen's bottom lip quivered as he nodded.

"You're gift is a special one, but it will always bring you things you don't want to hear. Trust me, I know, but as you grow you will learn what to listen to and what to leave alone. You're lucky, you can hear only the thoughts you want to hear, I have to listen to them all the time. Use your gift wisely. If your mother wanted you to know all that, she would have said it, but she kept it from you and Renesmee to protect the both of you."

"I know," Masen sniffed. "But I wanted to know what was going on. I'm sorry I heard all that. I swear I wont listen again. I learned my lesson."

Edward looked up at Renesmee, then back to Masen. "Listen to my thoughts."

Masen hesitated, and shook his head slowly.

"I need to tell you something privately. Just between me and you." This seemed to perk him up a little. Masen stared into his fathers eyes for a few minutes.

"Ok," he smiled and hugged Edward before leaning back against my legs.

"What did you tell him?" Renesmee asked before I had the chance.

"Nothing," Edward touched her nose before turning serious as he looked at me.

"Irina is grieving, she's upset. I think she's done with us for now. She's not too happy that a Cullen called the wolves her friend."

I shrugged. "But he is, and I'm sorry, but I can't let her…" I trailed off when I saw Renesmee watching me. Edward nodded, he knew I would protect Jacob. I didn't care if I was the only one standing between Irina and Jacob.

"Understandable," Edward touched my cheek. "She's not coming back. You can relax." I couldn't relax, she has to be angry with me, seeing Masen and Renesmee. I was protecting them. I wish I could have caught her and talked to her before Edward caught me. I could have made her understand.

Carlisle and Edward disappeared upstairs to get a hold of Irina's sisters to let them know what happened. They wanted to talk in privacy since Masen and Renesmee were hanging on every word anyone was saying. Although Masen got an earful by my thoughts alone. I wish I could have protected my thoughts from him, but as long as he wants to hear my thoughts--I can't keep them from him. He's going to have to learn when it's necessary to use his gift. Which reminded me of what happened earlier.

"Masen," I reached down to touch the top of his head. When he looked at me I motioned for him to sit next to me. Renesmee turned in my arms to look at me, and I also felt the eyes of the rest of my family. Carlisle and Edward were just walking back down the stairs. "I just wanted to let both of you know, that you did a good thing earlier. When you used your gifts to communicate with me."

"What?" Edward picked up Masen so he could sit beside me. Then placed Masen on his lap.

"Earlier, when Irina was in the yard. I didn't even hear them communicating behind me. Renesmee took my hand and told me Masen was listening to my thoughts, ready for me to give them an order. No words escaped their lips."

Edward smiled down at our son. "That was a very smart thing to do."

"Yeah, Renesmee touched my cheek and told me she was scared. She wanted to know what we could do, so I looked at Mommy's back and Renesmee knew I was listening to her…"

"So I took her hand to let her know. She told Masen what to do and we went inside to call you…"

"Just like she asked me." They both took turns finishing each others sentences.

"That's exactly what you should have done. Well done, the both of you." Edward told the both of them. Their answering smiles showed they were proud of themselves as well.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, now I know all of you know this part in Breaking Dawn, I changed up some things basically because I have another character in the story and also I want to keep things interesting. You all should know this part wel enough to fill in the blanks. I didn't go into detail on everything because we know it all already. I figured I'd just kinda skip over information that we all know lol. But the next few chapters are going to follow events of Breaking Dawn, but obviously not exactly the same. **

* * *

I paced silently in front of the couch where my kids were sleeping. Both of them on opposite sides of the couch snoring lightly as they slept. Jacob slept in the corner in his wolf form. He wanted to stay connected to the pack. I didn't blame him. I could feel Edward's eyes on me as he watched me pace. I wanted to go to him, but I couldn't walk away from my kids. I needed to be close just incase Irina decided to come looking for them. Of course Alice and Edward would know she was coming in time for me to protect them, but it made me feel better standing right in front of them.

Alice scurried through the house rearranging things. It took us all by surprise when the vase slipped through her fingers. Jacob jumped to his feet growling, baring his teeth. I leaned over Masen and Renesmee, my hand on each of their backs. Edward stared at Alice as he watched her vision with her. Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper were at her side in an instant.

"What?" I whispered. Jacob's whimper followed my question. He wanted to know as much as I did. I could feel the heat of his body on my back. I didn't have to turn around to know he was less than a foot behind me.

"Irina," Edward whispered.

"She decided to go to the…" Alice trailed off as she looked at all of us.

"Volturi." Edward finished her sentence for her.

"No!" I gasped, falling to my knees, leaning over Masen as Jacob hovered closer to Renesmee. Edward's arms were around me as he crouched behind me. "We have to stop her." I whispered.

"It's too late," Alice's voice broke as if she was going to cry. "She's almost there."

"We will prepare for them. We need witnesses to watch Renesmee and Masen grow. We have to distract the volturi long enough for them to hear their heartbeats." Carlisle had his phone in his hand. Alice's eyes moved widely around the room. She took Jasper's hand, pulling him towards the door.

"Get as many as you can, and so will we. I'm sorry, but we have to go." Alice hurried out the door with Jasper at her heels.

It was hours before any of us spoke again. The sun was rising outside, my skin sparkled as the rays hit me.

"Go," Edward nodded at whatever Jacob was thinking. I heard Jacob whimper, but I didn't take my eyes off Masen's face. "She'll be ok. Go on." Edward's voice did not go above a whisper. Jacob nudged my shoulder with his nose and I heard him leap out the window.

"Where is he going?" I asked Edward.

"To let the packs know what's going on. He's going to get them prepared."

I rolled my eyes. "He should just tell them to run. He's preparing his pack to die, Edward. There is no way we can beat the volturi. We're going to die." I looked into his eyes. There was no way I was going to survive this without him. His destiny was the same as mine. Together we made a whole, there was no compromise when it came to me or him living. We both knew it, but how was I going to save my kids? Just because my destiny was to stand with Edward doesn't mean they had to lose their lives as well. They were innocent children.

We all stayed where we were. None of us moving. We were statues frozen in place. The only sound in the room was the heartbeats of my children. The sound pounding in my ears.

Jacob barked once letting us know he was back. Edward stood up taking me with him. I hesitated, but let go of my son, letting Edward bring me to my feet.

"Alice," he whispered as he stared out the large window. She hasn't come back since she left last night. We all moved at once out the door to find them.

We split up after talking to Sam. I wanted to follow Alice's trail. It was new and it was just her. The trail led to the cottage. I convinced Edward to wait for me outside while I went to investigate. The book Alice used to write the note Sam gave us also had something else written in it. It was just for me. She was leaving me a hint, but I had no idea what the name or address meant. I threw the book into the fireplace just as she asked. Edward walked up behind me as the book turned to ashes in the fire.

We ran back to the house. I didn't want to be away from Masen and Renesmee for long. They should be waking up soon.

When we got back to the house everyone was already in action. Carlisle and Esme were going to round up as many friends as they could as well we Rosalie and Emmett. Edward and I were to stay here and try to convince the guests to stay and witness Masen and Renesmee.

The first to show up was the Denali coven. Both Renesmee and Masen were on my lap as we sat at the large dining room table. Jacob sat across from me, both of us staring at each other, horror written all over our faces. I listened for my cue to bring them in. When Edward called for me I stood up, placing Masen and Renesmee on the ground and pulled them behind me. Jacob placed a hand on both their shoulders, guiding them behind me.

All it took was for them to let Renesmee touch them. Once they did, they knew she was not what they thought she was. Masen took Edward's hand, looking up at him. Edward bent down so Masen could whisper into his ear. He was confirming that they no longer thought badly about them.

"He can read minds as well?" Kate pointed out. Even though Masen was whispering all of us could hear him clearly.

Edward and I nodded. "He can only hear the thoughts he wants. Although I can't hear his at all."

"But you can hear Renesmee's?" She asked.

Edward nodded.

"Such talented children. They _must_ be your children. Their gifts are like yours." Tanya pointed out.

"Yes," Eleazar agreed. "Such a talented family. A mind reader of a father, another form of mind reader from the son, a shield of a mother, and whatever magic your daughter has bewitched us with."

"Excuse me?" Edward asked, stunned but Eleazar's words. "What did you call my wife?"

"A shield, I think. It's hard to tell. She's blocking me now."

A shield? I wasn't blocking him. I was standing across the room from him. I haven't moved. Edward and Eleazar talked more about my _shield._ Apparently it was possible, but rare. Eleazar only knows of one other vampire with a shielding power and she's used with the volturi.

"Have you tried shielding anyone beside yourself?" Kate asked me.

I looked at her bewildered. "No… I didn't know I could."

Edward talked to Eleazar a little more about the volturi while I listened intently. But at the same time trying to grasp my newly found gift.

Once more friends showed up, they were easily taken by Renesmee and Masen--once they gave them both the chance to show them they were not the immortal children they thought they were.


	15. Chapter 15

With everyone here to witness, it was time for me to learn more about my newly found talent. Kate worked with me most of the time. I hated doing it her way, but she insisted I had to. Edward received shock after shock as I tried desperately to shield him from it.

"Hey, good job Bella. That one barely hurt." Edward's voice was breathless. I wish I could keep him from feeling the shocks at all.

I concentrated on feeling my shield, knowing it clung to my mind more than anything else. No matter how hard I concentrated, I couldn't push it out to fully protect him. I was forced to listen to his pained hiss as he felt another shock run through him.

Kate spun on her heals just as Masen and Renesmee walked with Jacob and Zafrina along the river. Renesmee's hand in Zafrina's as they shared pictures back and forth. My eyes fell on Masen as he watched them with narrowed eyes.

"Kate," Edward warned. His voice sounded distracted. I looked at him as he watched Masen's face.

"Masen, Nessie, would you like to come help your mother?"

"No!" I snarled.

Renesmee and Masen raced each other to me. I quickly pulled them behind me.

"It's the only way." Kate reminded me. Her palm stretched out in front of her, low enough to touch Masen's arm wrapped around my waist. I stepped back, backing them away from her hand.

"Wait!" Edward stepped forward. Irina looked at him and I crouched to spring at her. Edward glanced at me and stepped in my line to Kate.

"I don't know any other way to try this, so please cooperate with me, Kate."

"Edward…" Kate started, but trailed off when Edward raised his hand to silence her. He turned slightly, keeping his body facing Kate, but turning his head to fully look at me.

"You trust me?" He asked.

"Of course." I said quickly. I wasn't sure where he was going with it, but no matter what I knew he would never put any of us in danger. He nodded and held his hand out towards Masen.

"Masen, please come here. It's ok, I promise."

"Mommy won't like that." Masen's voice shook, his arm tightening around me as he listened to Edward's plan in his mind.

"I won't like what? Edward?" My teeth clenched together. I had a feeling I knew what he wanted. But I just couldn't figure out why he would put Masen through that.

"Relax, love. I read through Zafrina and Renesmee's thoughts that Masen can't see Zafrina's visions--Just like you can't. I wonder if his mind is protected like yours. The only way for me to find out is if Kate touches him."

"There has to be another way!" I shrieked.

Edward ignored me and turned back to Kate. His voice colder than ice. "You will do the lowest shock you can possibly do. You so much as shock him more than if a human drags their feet across a carpet and touches something, I will not hesitate to let Bella handle the situation." That made me feel a little better, but not fully. Edward held his hand out for Masen and he took it nervously. I didn't like standing here watching her hand reach for my innocent son's shoulder. Masen cowered into Edward, but it didn't slow her approach. My eyes stayed locked on Masen, waiting for any sign of pain. I would not hesitate to rip her to shreds the second he made the tiniest sound of him being in pain.

Her hand came to rest on his shoulder and Edward stiffened at the same time I bent into my hunting crouch. Masen's eyes squeezed shut, then snapped open.

"Did you feel anything?" Kate asked.

Masen looked up at Edward, then over to me before looking back at Kate. "Nope." He smiled.

"Maybe it was too low," Kate wondered and touched her hand to his shoulder again. "Now?"

"Nothing."

"That wasn't low either."

"Kate!" I growled snatching Masen out of her grasp. "That's enough."

"Amazing," Edward gushed. His eyes gleaming as he looked at Masen, who was smiling back at him.

"Touch my skin!" Renesmee jumped out from behind me with her hand stretched out to Kate.

"No!" Edward and I yelled at the same time. Masen was out of my arms and I reached for Renesmee. Kate already had her arm stretched towards her. Edward could read Renesmee's thoughts, and Zafrina can show her visions. Her mind was not protected like mine and Masen's. She could hurt her.

I clung to Renesmee as I backed away from Kate. "Leave us alone, Kate." I warned her. I could feel the elastic band of my shield more easily the angrier I got. I forced it around Renesmee.

"Kate, be careful." Edward was watching me to see if I would react to her. I was only concentrating on my shield. I could feel it surrounding Renesmee. She was safe. I stepped closer to Edward, shifting Renesmee to my hip and reaching out with my left hand to lay on the small of his back.

"Go ahead, Edward only." I said through clenched teeth. I didn't want to lose concentration.

Kate huffed in frustration, but pressed her palm to Edward's shoulder.

"Nothing at all." Edward smiled.

"Now?" Kate huffed.

"No."

It was working. I could shield others besides myself. I had Edward and Renesmee safely protected. Masen stood on the other side of Edward. I pushed the shield around him as well.

"Can you see this?" Zafrina asked Edward.

"I don't see anything I shouldn't." So my shield worked like a two way mirror. Edward could hear everyone's thoughts outside the shield, but no one could get in to him. Masen walked in front of Edward to stand in front of me. The entire time the shield stayed around him. He wrapped his arms around my leg as he watched Zafrina.

"She's going to try." Masen whispered. He wasn't talking to anyone in particular.

"Yes," Edward answered him just as hushed gasps spread through the yard.

"It's ok, no one panic. I just want to see how far Bella can push out her shield. Raise your hand when you have your vision back." Zafrina informed everyone.

I tried my best to shield the closet to me. One by one their hands came up. But too soon I lost concentration and the shield snapped back into place. Renesmee trembled in my arms as she experienced Kate's blindness. I quickly pushed the shield back out to include her again. I glanced down at Masen, running my fingers through his hair. He looked up at me.

"You ok?" I asked breathlessly.

He nodded. Her visions really didn't work on him.

"Can I have a break, please." I panted. Zafrina nodded and everyone relaxed around me.

Edward immediately dropped to his knee, pulling Masen off my leg to stand in front of him. He looked him over, making sure he was not harmed. He then stood up touching Renesmee's cheek.

Things were going to be ok. I would be able to protect my family. Maybe there was a chance of us surviving.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, so I know last chapter was a little boring! Sorry! But This one might be a little better. Obviously this is the chapter when the volturi comes, but I added in my own twist. There is very few things that are exactly like in the book. I hope you all enjoy it!!**

* * *

I stood in the large field watching the line of dark cloaks approach. This time I wasn't dreaming. Renesmee clung to me as she watched the line stop on the other side. Masen refused to be held, he stood in his own line. Edward stood in front of me in the front line, Renesmee and I in the center of the back line, while Masen planted himself between Edward and I. He leaned to the side, looking around Edward's elbow. I placed my hand on his shoulder to keep him where he was.

They were all here, the wives, the guard, all of them stood opposite us. The Volturi came prepared for a fight. I didn't have to listen to Edward's explanation to know that they had no intension to hear the truth about Renesmee and Masen. Masen must have been listening to their thoughts along with Edward because he crouched down and hissed along with his father. I tightened my hand on his shoulder to remind him he was not to fight.

Earlier in the morning I had informed both Masen and Renesmee that when the time came, today, they would have to leave Edward and I. Jacob was to take them as far as he could. I could trust Jacob with Renesmee, and I know he would protect Masen just as much.

Masen tried shrugging my hand off, but I was stronger. I pulled him upright when I saw the guard staring at him behind Edward. I didn't like the way they were looking at him. The fury spread through my body, a strange metal taste on my tongue. My shield erupted out from my body, startling me at first. I have never felt all sides of my shield this easily before. I stretched it out along our side, protecting everyone.

Edward turned, guiding Masen to stand at my side, then kissed my forehead. My anger grew as he stepped out from my protection to confront Aro. I hated the fact that Aro wanted _him_. Of course he would, with one touch of his hand, Aro would know all of our thoughts. Except for mine. As Edward walked steadily towards our allies, Masen took a step forward.

"Stay!" I hissed, gripping his hand in mine. Jacob was on the other side of him. He huffed and bent down to bite the hood of his sweatshirt. I silently thanked him and turned my attention back to Edward.

"You see?" Edward asked Aro when he let go of his hand.

"Yes, I see indeed," he agreed. "But what I don't understand is why you saw the danger of the first child, but continued on to produce another. A mistake is a mistake, but when it's done twice, my young friend, it's intentional. You risk our future, and yours, to produce these unknown creatures."

"They are not creatures, Aro," Edward spoke through clenched teeth. He was trying desperately to sound formal. "They are my children, my biological children. Let these witnesses show you they mean no harm."

"Now, they seem innocent enough, but as they grow… we have no idea as to who they will become." Aro looked around Edward and looked directly at Masen.

In response, Masen tried stepping forward and growled. I gripped his hand tighter, Jacob jerked his head back, pulling Masen to stand at my flank, and Renesmee watched him with fear in her eyes. Her hand slid slowly to my face. Flashes of Masen attacking filled my mind.

I shook my head. "No, I wont let him." I reassured her. She was scared for her brother.

"You're boy, he's a lot like you." Aro smirked, he was amused.

A growl erupted from my chest.

"Easy, Bella." Kate reminded me.

"Yes," Edward agreed with Aro. "He will protect the ones he loves."

"May I meet him?" Aro smiled smugly.

"What is this about?" Caius hissed impatiently. "Clearly this is not a matter to be taken lightly. They could be of danger."

"Patience, brother. There is more to see than can be told. Agreed, I am not happy that this talented vampire and his mate produced _two_ of these creatures, but we shall meet them and see the danger they might impose in our world."

"Perhaps you would like to take a few members of your guard with you? That is, if my children frighten you." Edward smiled, amused at the fear in Caius' eyes as he glared at our kids.

"Very well, Felix Demetri." Aro commanded, snapping his fingers twice. Immediately two vampires were at his side.

Together, they crossed the field, stopping when they reached the middle.

"Bella," Edward nodded starring directly into my eyes. "Bring Masen and Renesmee… and a few friends."

I took a deep breath. I knew Edward wouldn't let anything happen to either of them, but I despised having to lead my children into the face of danger. I didn't want to take them out of the protection of my shield.

I noticed Aro had three protectors on his side. With Edward already over there I called for the only two I know who would not hesitate to protect Masen and Renesmee. "Emmett? Jacob?" I called over my shoulder.

They both nodded. Emmett grinned. Jacob kept Masen's hood clenched between his teeth.

A low rumble echoed through the guard as they saw my choices. They were clearly not trusting the werewolves. Aro lifted his hand to caution his guard.

"Interesting company you keep," Demetri murmured to Edward.

Edward didn't answer, but a low growl slipped through Jacob's teeth.

Felix grinned at me. "Hello, again, Bella."

"Hey, Felix." I smiled back.

He chuckled. "You look good. Immortality suits you."

"Thanks so much."

"You're welcome. It's too bad…"

He let his comment trail off, but I knew what he was going to say. Masen did as well.

"Leave her alone!" Masen growled, fighting against Jacob's grip.

"Ah, yes, your son reads minds as well. Fascinating!" Aro ignored Masen's struggles. He turned his attention to Renesmee, quiet, in my arms. "She has your looks, Edward, but not your temper."

Edward smiled, but kept his eyes on Masen.

Aro's hand reached out for Renesmee. "May I meet you, young Renesmee?"

She looked at me and I nodded.

"No! Don't touch her!" Masen yelled shrugging out of his sweatshirt. He lunged for Aro, but Edward stepped behind him, gripping his arms. He stiffened as his eyes shot to Jane, then down to Masen.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked him quickly.

Masen nodded confusingly at his father.

"He meant no harm, Aro, please hold off the attacks on my son." Edward asked him coldly.

I crouched, ready to shove Renesmee into Emmett's arms. Jane was mine. I wanted to rip her apart for pointing an attack on my son. Emmett reached out quickly, locking his arms around my waist.

"He felt nothing!" Aro clapped with amusement. "I see he most definitely comes from your mate. He also appears immune to our gifts."

"Yes," Edward answered through clenched teeth. "But you will not put him in the line of attacks again, please."

"Very well, peace dear ones. It's obvious this boy was just protecting his sister." Aro turned to fully face Masen.

He looked up and him, his eyes narrowing.

"I see you can read my mind, but I can do that as well, though, I need to touch your hand in order for me to hear it. I will show you I mean no harm to your sister. Would you like to see for yourself?" Aro held his hand out to Masen.

Without a second thought Masen reached for his hand.

A few minutes later Aro stood straight. "Very interesting. This boy's talent runs further than mind reading. His own father can't read his mind." He patted the top of Masen's head and Edward held him tighter to him. "Now I would like to meet the quiet one," Aro turned to face Renesmee and I. "May I meet you little one?" Renesmee looked at me and I nodded, at the same time reaching down to take Masen's hand.

Renesmee ignored Aro's hand and stretched her fingers towards his face. Without hesitation, he let her touch his cheek.

"Well?" Caius asked impatiently once Renesmee dropped her hand.

"It seems they are telling us the truth, brother. Both children were conceived and delivered by this immortal when she was still human." Aro informed him.

"But they knew the dangers in bringing these mystery creatures into this world! They had once, but went for another. They must be stopped!" Caius' enraged snarls rippled through the clearing.

"It has stopped, obviously Bella is immortal now. Impossible to conceive any longer." Aro reminded him.

"Either way, they knew the risks, but continued to produce this odd breed."

"They are children!" I snapped. I was tired of hearing them categorized as _creatures_. They were living breathing children.

"Edward, maybe you should contain your newborn mate here. Before she ends up--" Caius started, but Edward cut him off with a growl.

"She's protecting her children, that is not a reaction from a newborn, but the reaction of a relatively pissed off mother." I smiled smugly at Edward's response.

Caius took a step towards me, but Edward scooped up Masen into his arms and reached for my arm. We backed up towards our side. Caius' gaze never left mine as I took my spot back in line.

"Let's end this discussion and handle what we came to destroy." Caius said impatiently.

"We didn't do anything wrong!" Masen yelled from Edward's arms. "Leave my family and friends alone." He pleaded.

Edward placed his fingers over Masen's lips to silence him.

I felt a sharp stab to my shield, directly at Masen. Edward stiffened once more and hissed at Jane. Then he jumped, leaping towards Carlisle as I felt another stab towards Carlisle.

"Are you all right?" He asked frantically.

"Yes, why?" Carlisle asked.

Edward's eyes wondered to me. "Are you…?"

"I'm _all_ over this." I smirked, but it quickly faded when I felt another jab towards Renesmee this time. My quiet innocent daughter. How dare that witch! I kissed Renesmee and placed her on Jacob's shoulders. I had enough of Jane's games. I don't care that she couldn't get through my shield. Just knowing that she was aiming her point of attack on them.

When I found her in the line of cloaks, she was glaring at me. I leaned forward to lunge towards her.

"Edward, grab her!" Kate hissed.

His arms wound around me as I coiled to spring. A million jabs stabbed around my shield. All directing towards me. I slipped out of Edward's grasp easily. Masen and Renesmee cried out my name, but my fury was overpowering all my other senses. The sound of their voices fed the fire burning behind my eyes. It reminded me of their innocence and the fact that Jane was trying to attack them.

I took two quick steps before six strong arms were around me. Eleazar had my left arm and shoulder, Emmett gripped at my right side, and Edward's arms were like steel around my waist.

The sharp stabbing didn't let up, this time it was joined by another unpleasant feeling. I knew Alec was helping her. My shield showed no sign of weakening.

I noticed Felix and Demetri crouched and ready to spring at me. Huge smug smiles spread across both their faces.

I stayed struggling in Eleazar, Emmett, and Edward's arms, but together, they were too strong for me.

"If you can't control your newborn we will be more than happy to take care of her. We destroy newborns who don't know how to control themselves." Caius said with smug amusement in his voice. They were looking for us to start the fight. This way they would have an excuse to attack us.

"You're not touching her!" Edward said breathlessly as he struggled to keep his arms around me.

I didn't want to calm myself down. I wanted Jane in my grip. I could not stand to let her point attacks on my children.

"Zafrina, help!" Edward hissed too low for anyone on the other side to hear. A second later the unpleasant stabbing stopped, at the same time Jane and Alec let out high pitched screams.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that." Zafrina smiled.

Aro, Demetri, Felix, and Caius all went wide-eyed as they saw their most valuable weapons weakened. Alec and Jane clawed at their eyes, trying to get their vision back.

"Enough! We will listen to what it is you want to say." Aro pleaded.

Edward let go of my waist and Eleazar and Emmett tightened their grasp.

Alice skipped into the clearing and easily stepped into my shield. She wasn't alone.

I relaxed with the sight of her. Emmett and Eleazar took advantage of this and pulled me back into line.

Nahuel and Hulien were here to bare their own witness. I was grateful for Alice to go out and find them. Nahuel was just like Masen and Renesmee. He was also half human and half vampire. After finding out Nahuel was venomous Aro seemed interested in that.

"You're children, are they venomous?" Aro asked Edward.

"Masen, yes. Renesmee, no." Edward answered.

This seemed to interest Nahuel, also he seemed mad at the fact that both Renesmee and Masen were mine.

Aro nodded and realized they were not going to win. Zafrina gave Jane and Alec their vision back. They actually looked like two frightened children. For once, they got a taste of their own poison. As they all retreated, I knew the volturi were forever scarred from our little gathering.

Masen and Renesmee were now safe, and able to enjoy the rest of their childhood. I couldn't want to watch them grow into beautiful young beings. Nahuel was proof that they would be strong and young forever.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey all! Sorry this took so long. I was busy this weekend, and with the New Moon DVD I have been working hard making screencaps for the website. But here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

I sat on the couch between Masen and Renesmee, asleep at my sides with their heads on my lap. Edward sat on the other side of Renesmee, his hand on her hip. Neither one of us wanted to be away from them. The scary part is over for them. They could go back to being children. I already made a plan to go see my father in the morning. I wanted him to see the worry gone in my eyes. The worry gone in Masen and Renesmee's eyes.

My eyes wondered around the living room as I glanced at my family. Everyone had a smile on their face as they spoke of the days events. All our friends had left shortly after the volturi scurried away. The only guests that sat with us, now, in the living room was Nahuel and his aunt, Huilen. My eyes fell on Nahuel and met his gaze. He was looking right back at me. Every so often his eyes would drop to Renesmee then to Masen, but look back at me. The look in his eyes made me feel uncomfortable. I glanced at Edward in the corner of my eye to see if Nahuel was thinking anything negative, but Edward was too deeply into a conversation with Carlisle and Alice to notice me looking at him. It made me wonder if he was even paying attention to Nahuel at all.

There was a million things I wanted to ask him about Masen and Renesmee, but I was too scared to open my mouth and talk to him. By the look in his eyes, I wasn't sure if he didn't like me, or was fascinated by me or Masen and Renesmee.

"So, Nahuel, you're really done growing? You have stopped for quite some time now." Carlisle turned his conversation to Nahuel. He shook his head once to snap out of whatever thought were running through his head as he stared at me.

Edward leaned over Renesmee and kissed my temple.

"Yes, sir," Nahuel answered. "I am older than my sisters, but they have all stopped growing once they hit their seventh year. If we stood together people would call us triplets." Nahuel paused as he looked at Edward. "You're son, he's venomous?"

"Yes," Edward answered him. "Renesmee is not. That's the same as your sisters, right?"

"Yes," Nahuel agreed. "I am the only venomous one. I am assuming it's the males that carry the venom."

"That's that it seems like." Edward nodded, reaching across my lap to run his fingers through Masen's hair.

Nahuel sighed and his eyes fell on me again.

"I think we should take them home." Edward insisted. I was more than happy to get out of Nahuel's glares.

"You read my mind." I smirked.

"No, I didn't." He laughed.

We said goodnight to our family and I took Renesmee in my arms at the same time Edward took Masen. Both of them curled into our arms, but didn't wake up.

"It's over." I pointed out as he walked hand in hand towards our house.

"Yes, it is." Edward sighed, relief ringing in his voice.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Edward tugged lightly on my arm to make us walk slower. He eyes searched for the answer on my face.

"Lying to you this whole time. Keeping secrets from you. I had to keep them safe if we didn't make it through."

"Bella, you did what you had to do. I'm proud of you for going through all that alone. You're a lot stronger than me. I wouldn't have been able to set up a future for our children. A future that didn't involve their parents. You took that step, and I'm glad you did. Aro would have never known where they went. He would have never seen your plan. It was smart of you… and Alice."

We walked in silence for a few minutes. Nahuel's face popped up in my mind over and over again. "What was wrong with Nahuel? I didn't like the way he was looking at Masen and Renesmee."

"Oh, he wasn't starring at them, well not so much Renesmee as you and Masen." I looked up at him confusingly. He smiled, lifting our intertwined fingers to touch my cheek. "He's amazed not only because you're still alive, but the fact that you survived Renesmee and continued on to have Masen. Nahuel killed his mother, along with his sisters and their mothers. Nahuel always thought of himself as a monster for doing that to her. He looks at you and sees the mother she would have been. He looks at me and sees the man his father should be, then Masen and Renesmee. Well, he's quite jealous of both of them."

"Why?" I asked, holding Renesmee tighter against my chest.

"They're siblings that will protect each other, his sisters grew up believing they are these mighty beings, they killed their mothers and don't have the tiniest but of remorse for doing it. He sees us as the family he could have had."

"Poor Nahuel." I whispered. I suddenly felt like crying for him. I felt horrible for thinking badly of him.

"No, he's quite content now. He understands a little better of who he is. Looks like Jacob is going to have some competition when the time comes."

"I don't want to think about that right now…" I trailed off as I looked up at Edward. "Nahuel is interested in Renesmee?"

"Not right now, but he was thinking about once she got older. She's the only hybrid female out there that's not his sister."

"I don't think there will be a competition." I sighed. I knew the bond Renesmee and Jacob shared went deeper than any other relationship she will ever have.

"We'll see, but I was impressed with Jacob tonight. Not once did he think of the fact that in just seven years Renesmee will be fully matured."

"Good," I huffed. "I don't want to even think of it."

"Well, we don't have to quite yet, but I am glad Carlisle extended the invitation out to Nahuel and Huilen to stay in touch. It will be nice to have Masen and Renesmee grow up with someone to talk to that can relate to them."

I nodded in agreement.

We put Masen and Renesmee to bed, and walked hand in hand to our room. I couldn't wait to try showing Edward my thoughts like I've been practicing. I had a little more confidence in myself this time. I knew my shield better now.

Edward waited patiently as I placed my hands on his face and let my memories flow into his mind. His reaction was more than I thought it would be. I could understand why. He's been trying to hear my thoughts since the very first day he saw me, and now I had the ability to show him everything I have ever felt for him. Now he knew exactly how much I loved him. He kissed me, breaking my concentration, but begged me to show him more. I did as he asked and was cut off once again by his eager lips.

"Damn it." He growled against my neck.

"It's ok, we have forever to work on it." I reminded him.

"Forever and forever and forever." He whispered softly, his lips tickling my neck.

"That sounds about right to me." I smiled, bringing his face up, so our lips could meet. We stumbled towards the bed, shedding every piece of clothing that separated us. We've made love before, but tonight seemed more magical than even the first night we spent together, as immortals. Or even what I could remember of our honeymoon. Be both spent extra time mesmerizing every inch of each others bodies. The beauty that lies in both. We finally had the chance to love each other, knowing we would have forever to be together. I knew I didn't want to waist one more moment rushing through anything with him. We had time, all the time in the world, and so did our children.


	18. Chapter 18

"Bella," Edward whispered, his lips tickling my neck as he spoke. "Tell me what you're thinking." I giggled, reaching up to touch his face. It was a little harder for me to concentrate the way the morning sun threw rays through the bedroom window, making out bodies sparkle as we laid, intertwined on the bed.

"I'll try," I smirked, shaking my head at his half smile. He waited patiently for my thoughts to fill his mind. "Don't be upset if I can't do it right now." I let my eyes wonder over whatever parts of his glistening body that wasn't pressed against mine.

I hefted my shield away from my mind and let him hear my thoughts. I let him know that today was the real start to our lives. We were moving on as a happy family. I thought about how much I loved him--which made him laugh. My concentration cut off, but not before he heard the question in my thoughts. I wondered why he was laughing.

"I'm not laughing at you, it's just weird for me to really see how much you actually love me. It's almost as much as I love you."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, right."

"It's true, we can go ask Masen if you would like. I'm sure he would determine who's thoughts hold the most love for the other."

"How about we call it even." I chuckled as I glanced at the position of the sun. Masen and Renesmee would be waking soon. Edward knew it too. He held me closer, tighter to his chest and I welcomed his embrace. If it wasn't for our children I would refuse to leave this bed and pull myself out of his arms.

We dressed in the large closet. As soon as we stepped out I heard giggling coming from Masen's room. Then four tiny feet thudding lightly on the hardwood floor as they raced towards our bedroom door. One of them knocked lightly, but before Edward could make it to the door, it flew open. Masen and Renesmee smiled when they saw I didn't make the bed yet. Like every other day they made it into our room with the bed a mess, they leaped onto it and jumped around. They both liked jumping on our bed because it was larger than theirs. They had room to move around and not smack into each other, like on their beds. As always, Edward positioned himself on the edge of the bed, arms out, ready to catch the first slip.

"Why is your bed unmade if you don't sleep?" Masen asked breathlessly as he jumped towards Renesmee, knocking her to her knees. She laughed and jumped to her feet pushing Masen. Edward met my gaze before looking back at Masen.

"Because we like to relax in a warm comfy bed. We don't sleep, but we like to lay down." Edward looked at me again and I nodded in approval.

"Oh," Masen did a back flip and Renesmee clapped, then did one herself.

"How about some breakfast?" I caught Renesmee mid-leap and placed her on the floor. Masen hopped over to me, holding his arms out for me to catch him. I did and placed him next to Renesmee.

Renesmee touched Masen's cheek and Edward smiled down at her.

"What?" I asked Masen.

"She wants _me_ to ask if we can go hunting."

"Ness, I know you don't like eating human food, but if you eat a little now, we will go see grandpa Swan. If your good while we're there, we can hunt on our way home."

"Ok!" They both cheered and followed Edward into the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Jacob said when he walked into the cottage. Renesmee threw her fork down and jumped off her chair.

"Jake's here!" She yelled as she hurried over to him.

"Did you have a nice night?" He asked her.

She nodded and touched his cheek, letting him know her dreams. She always shows him what she dreamed about the night before. When she was younger I liked to keep her hand to my face as she slept and I watched her dreams as she had them, but it slowly progressed to something she always shared with Jacob. The past few months her dreams haven't been pleasant. I could tell by Jacob's face as he watched them through her memories, but today Jacob's face was all smiles as she shared them with him.

I pressed myself against Edward's back as he cleaned the breakfast dished, and reached up to touch his face. I silently wondered what Renesmee's dreams were.

Edward's body shuttered and he turned in my arms. "I don't think I will ever get tired of hearing you inside my head."

I frowned. "I asked you a question."

He touched my pouting lips and smiled. "She dreamt about all of us, about her growing up to be like Nahuel and still have all of us around. Jacob's happy that she was placing him in her future just as much as you and I." Edward would usually seem a little smug when he talked of Renesmee and Jacob's future, but not today. I think he realized he was going to have to hand her over to him faster than he actually does. We both know she's not going anywhere now. I could be patient with their relationship.

"Hey, kiddo." Jacob messed Masen's hair after Renesmee was finished telling her dreams.

"Hi," Masen said with his mouth fill of pancakes. "We're going to see Grandpa Swan today!"

"Yeah," Renesmee agreed, bouncing as she clung to Jacob's back. "You going to come, too?"

"Sure, Seth and Leah and there too."

"Seth and Leah?" I repeated.

"Your father is at the Clearwater's." Jacob winked at me.

"It's seven in the morning… what is he…" I trailed off when Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Oh," I gasped. He was there all night. I shuttered.

"Yeah," Jacob snorted. "This is a definite first. Leave it to you, Bells."

"What did I do?" I shrieked.

Edward laughed behind me and slid his arms around my waist.

"You give a new definition to vampire. There is none out there anywhere close to you. Here you come prancing into Forks, fall in love with a vampire, then, well, become friends with a werewolf, bring the races together to fight for you, you marry your vampire and have two vamplets--" I cut him off.

"That the werewolf friend laid his print on my first born." I narrowed my eyes playfully.

Jacob nodded and continued. "_Then_ after all that, your own father falls for a werewolf's mother."

"Two," Edward corrected him. "Two werewolves."

"Exactly, but my point is… from the moment you stepped foot in this state you threw away all of our rules, our legends, and made your own. You're truly a monster."

"No she's not." Masen narrowed his eyes.

"Ok, shrimp, I didn't mean it in a bad way. I just meant she does what she wants and doesn't care what the rules are. You're mother is one stubborn woman."

Masen and Renesmee giggled, along with Edward.

We ran to the big house to get Edward's Volvo. Jacob sat in the back with Renesmee on his lap. The three of them tried playing _I spy_, but it turned into an argument between Masen and Renesmee, but of course Jacob had to defend Renesmee and argue back at Masen. Edward ended the game just as he pulled into the Clearwater's driveway.

Jacob dropped the treaty line and Sam agreed with him. We were still not allowed to hunt on their lands, but because of Renesmee, and now my father, we were allowed to walk La Push freely.

"I thought we only had two children." Edward muttered as he got out of the car.

Jacob snorted and I turned in my seat to glare at him.

Edward opened my door for me, before opening the back door to help Masen and Renesmee out of the car.

"Dad!" I smiled when I saw him step out of the house.

"This is a nice surprise." His smiled melted my heart. I found myself running towards him, but I kept myself at a human's pace. I made sure to keep myself in the shadow's of the trees, since the sun was partly out today.

"I love you, Dad." I sighed, relieved to be able to smell his scent again. I could feel his heart beating in his chest, the warmth of his skin. I didn't want to think of his face once Jacob let him know what happened to me. That was over, my father could have me in his life, as well as his grandkids.

"Love you too, Bells." He held me tighter, and I felt his body relax. If it's one thing about my father, he could read my emotions all too well, he always knew when he thought he was going to lose me, and now he saw that look was gone in my eyes. I could tell by the gleam in his eyes that he knew everything was ok now. But just to make him feel more at ease, I gave a sharp nod and smirked. He understood my gesture, tears welled in his eyes, but he fought to keep them under control.

"Grandpa!" Renesmee and Masen skipped to my side. I backed up so they could give him a hug.

Edward's arm wrapped around my waist. "He's very happy." Edward murmured in my ear.

"I know," I whispered back.

"He was worried before, but it's gone now." He confirmed my assumptions.

"How long can you stay for?" Charlie asked as he took Renesmee in his arms, and bent down to kiss the top of Masen's head for the third time.

"All day." Edward answered before I could. "We're not in any sort of hurry." His arm tightened around me. It was nice to hear him say that. It was true.

"Sounds perfect." Charlie sighed and ushered us unto the house.

"Oh, Bells?" Charlie put Renesmee down and guided her through the front door. "Do you have a minute?" He gestured to the front steps and I nodded. Jacob and Edward followed Masen inside. Edward's smirk told me this was not going to be an easy conversation for Charlie.

I was right. He shifted uncomfortably beside me.

"Dad, I know what you want to talk about, and I'm fine with it."

His looked at me, surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah," I laughed. "Why wouldn't I be? Sue's a great woman, her kids are amazing, and I don't want you to be alone for the rest of your life. You need someone to cook for you." We both laughed at that. He knew is was true. "Did you think I would have a problem with it?"

He hesitated, then shook his head. "N-no…"

"You did!" I accused.

"Well, I wasn't sure."

"Dad, mom re-married. Why would I have a problem if you found someone? I'm happy for you, for both you and Sue. I'm really happy." He usually has to look for the truth in my eyes, but this time he could tell with one glance. He smiled and relaxed his shoulders.

"Plus, you know, Sue just might be a better cook than you."

"Ok, now you're going too far." I laughed and punched his shoulder lightly. Well, I thought I did.

"Ow," he laughed and rubbed his arm. "I'm glad you finally learned to throw a decent punch."

"Yeah, I had some practice."

"Why? Jacob…"

"Oh, Dad! No!" I laughed uncomfortably. "I'm married… to Edward. Jacob and I no longer… _feel_ that way towards each other anymore. I meant I actually had some practice."

Charlie laughed, patting me knee. "Glad to see that husband of yours taught you some self defense."

I snorted. "You have no idea." It was true, he didn't know just how strong my self defense was. I laughed at myself, causing Charlie to look at me confused. I shook my head. "Come on, did we come here to sit outside all day? Masen and Renesmee are waiting for you inside." I got up and held my hand out for him. He took it, no sign of confusion as his warm hand touched my cold, marble skin. I was still his daughter, no matter what I looked like, or how my skin felt to him.


	19. Chapter 19

**This is just a quick little filler chapter. I'm going to be skipping ahead a few years, so bare with me folks! Also I wanted to mention I had another idea for a story! The idea is written out on my site's forum. The link to the site is on my profile, and you can get to the forum from there. My idea is written in the FanFiction section. I also have a poll for those of you who don't have an account on the forum to answer my question on whether or not I should write it. Also thank you to those of you who have already commented on it! I can't thank you all enough for the constant support in my writing! **

* * *

I walked silently into Renesmee's room and sat at the foot of her bed. She slept soundly, her curls sprawled across her face. I closed my eyes remembering the moments both her and I were going through a year ago today. The memories for me were not clear, but I could still remember them. Today was the Day Edward and Carlisle forced Renesmee to enter this world before she could hurt me--before her birth was as dramatic as Masen's. It was hard to believe she was only a year old being that she looks like a very smart five-year-old.

"Hey," Edward whispered, leaning into Renesmee's room. "You didn't wake her up yet?"

I shook my head. "No, not yet." I sighed.

He slowly walked into the room, smiling as he looked at our sleeping daughter. He leaned over her and lowered his lips to her forehead. She rolled onto her back as she stretched and yawned. Without opening her eyes she reached up and touched Edward's face.

"Good morning, honey. Happy Birthday." Edward whispered.

"Daddy?" Renesmee opened one eye and then the other, yawning again. He nodded and knelt on the floor by her bed.

"What do you want for your birthday breakfast?" He asked her.

She spotted me at the end of her bed and crawled over, curling up on my lap. I kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Happy Birthday, Nudger."

"Thanks, Mommy." She turned her head to smile at Edward.

"Anything but that." He shook his head.

"It's my birthday, I'm supposed to get what I want."

"You can have anything you want, but that."

"What does she want?" I asked, feeling left out of the conversation.

Renesmee reached up and touched my cheek. She wanted mountain lion for breakfast.

"I have a better idea." I knew that's what she would want, but I was already prepared for that.

"What?" Renesmee bounced excitedly on my lap. Edward leaned towards me, eager to know what was better then hunting mountain lions.

"Follow me!" I stood up and placed her on the floor. She hurried over to Edward and he took her in his arms, standing up to follow me into the kitchen.

Edward sat her down in her chair and they both watched me as I walked over to the fridge.

Before we left the big house last night, I had asked Carlisle for a package of the donated blood he still had left over from when Renesmee and Masen were babies. He gave me one for Renesmee to have for breakfast this morning.

I turned to wave it in the air and Renesmee licked her lips, her eyes popping wide. "For me?" She whispered, pointing to herself.

"Yes," I nodded, and turned to pour it in a cup for her.

"Bella…" Edward sang just as I heard Masen jump off his bed.

"I smell…" Masen's sentence cut off as he stared at Renesmee's cup.

"It's mine!" She shrieked.

"I want some!" Masen turned to glare at me.

"If you ask politely." Edward said, poking the back of his head.

"Mom, can I please have some?" Masen asked, his dazzling smile lighting up his eyes.

"Yes," I giggled handing him the cup I already had poured for him.

"Where's the birthday girl?" Jacob said as he walked through the front door.

"Here!" She yelled taking the last sip of her blood.

"How old are you now? Twenty?" Jacob laughed.

Edward leaned back in his chair grumbling to himself.

"No," Renesmee giggled. "I don't even think I will ever reach that age. I'm one… sort of."

Jacob laughed at her.

"My birthday is coming up soon, too!" Masen pointed out.

"So, mine is first because I was born first." Renesmee argued.

"Ok," Edward placed his hand over Masen's mouth before he could yell back at Renesmee. "Why don't we go get ready for the party?"

The party was just a quiet gathering of some friends that helped us out with the volturi, some of Sam's pack was here, along with Jacob's. My father sat with Sue and Billy at the large dining room table. Esme hurried around the kitchen as she prepared the snacks. Alice danced around the living room along with Kate and Tanya as the music blared through the house. Renesmee and Masen followed them as they showed them the moves to the song.

Nahuel and Huilen were invited back for the party. I was surprised they showed up, but Edward was pleased to see them. As the night progressed I watched Nahuel warm up to Masen, they spoke briefly. Masen mainly asked him questions on what it's like to be an adult hybrid. Renesmee was also happy to see him, her worries about growing up differently than normal kids has not registered with her yet. She's not worried or confused about it. I knew she'd have questions some day, and I was glad Nahuel would be here to answer whatever questions Edward and I couldn't.

I couldn't believe we could sit and relax without having to worry about any sort of danger. It was nice to see our friends in a more relaxing and happy environment.


	20. Chapter 20

**I hope everyone had a great holiday weekend! I know I did! **

**Ok, well, this chapter I skipped ahead a few years. The Cullens are now living in Canada, the whole beginning of the chapter should fill you in on everything. Enjoy!**

* * *

It seemed like months passed rather than years as I watched my kids grow up. Masen and Renesmee were both turning five this year, but they were well on their way to looking like young teenagers.

Renesmee, grew into a beautiful young woman. Her style varies, depending on the day and whether or not she's going to see Alice. She was more comfortable in her jeans and t-shirts, but she never turned down a chance to doll herself up whenever she was out with her aunt for the day. Her hair hasn't grown passed her lower back, but her curls stayed perfectly intact. They made her look younger than what her body was giving off. Both her and Masen could pass as thirteen-year-olds, but with her curls and childlike face, she could pass as a mature ten-year-old. She was short, like me. I could still see Edward clearly in her features, but he swears she could pass as me at her age.

Masen is taller than his sister by a foot. Even though Renesmee was older, Masen could easily pass as her older brother. He was already taller than me, but not quite as tall as Edward yet. Renesmee even had a few more inches to grow before she reached my height. He showed little of my human self, but Edward was there more than anything. No one argued with me about that one. Masen was definitely Edward's son. I had no complaints. His style was a bit more relaxed then Edward's, though. He wore a lot of jeans with graphic tees, under a open button up shirt. It was like pulling teeth whenever we had to put him in a formal outfit. That was really the only noticeable part of me he carries with him.

Their growing slowed enough where a human's eyes wouldn't catch it, so Masen and Renesmee had a few friends they talked to. Edward, Carlisle, and I still don't think it's a good idea for them to be in school because they are still growing faster then a human. We didn't want to risk it. This is a never ending argument between the two of them and the three of us. They had to tell everyone they were home schooled, which wasn't a lie. Edward teaches them language, they are the only kids in this area that can speak four different languages fluently. They both like Carlisle's Science lessons. Jasper covers History. Alice has her own fashion 101 every time she sees them. I handle the Literature--another thing that links Renesmee and I together. She's constantly got her nose in one of my books. Edward calls her his bookworm. He swears she even reads more then I did as a human. I haven't read much since I was changed. I could easily remember the books as if I was reading them, so there really was no point. With the main subjects covered, Emmett took care of their physical education. Esme teaches them how to cook. And Rosalie taught them both how to work on cars. Jacob was even impressed when he was out driving with Renesmee and a tire blew. Renesmee insisted on changing the tire herself, so Jacob stood behind her as she changed the tire in record time.

Even though we moved to Canada two years ago, Jacob stays with us. His pack stays in La Push, but they could get to each other quickly. Edward and I didn't hesitate to let Jacob come with us, we knew how hard it was for us to be apart, so we wouldn't put him through that. Renesmee was excited when she learned he was moving with us.

Charlie visits often, and we go see him every holiday. I know he's noticed I haven't changed at all, but he never asks questions. Which is good. Edward and Masen say he often wonders how my children are looking more like my younger sibling than my kids, but he still is strictly set on the need to know. I don't push it.

"Mom, Larissa is coming over in an hour, can I go to the mall with her?" Renesmee asked, leaning over the back of the couch to look at me. I was curled into Edward's side as we watched a football game Emmett and Jasper had on. I looked up at Edward and he spoke without taking his eyes off of the TV.

"If Jacob drives you and picks you up, and Masen goes with you."

"What?!" Both Renesmee and Masen wined. Masen turned around where he was sitting on the floor in front of Edward and I.

"Why do I have to go?"

"Because I want you to keep an eye on your sister."

"I can take care of myself." Renesmee argued.

"Alice sees a coven passing through, I don't want to take any chances. They're not like us, they're hunting for human blood." Edward informed them.

"And they're going to be in the mall?" Masen asked.

Edward shrugged. "I don't know, but if I was searching for fresh blood, I would walk the malls." Edward looked away from the TV, and looked over my head at Renesmee. "Masen goes with you, or I escort you around the mall." He countered.

"Masen." Renesmee groaned.

Edward nodded and looked down at Masen. "You go with her or you don't go out tomorrow night with Nahuel." As Masen and Renesmee grew, they both kept a close relationship with Nahuel and Hulien.

"Fine, I'll go." Masen jumped to his feet and punched Jacob's shoulder on his way towards his room. "We're taking mom's car, though." He called over his shoulder.

"I agree with him." Jacob looked at Renesmee, winked, and coughed the keys Edward threw at him.

"I have to go get ready!" Renesmee cheered as she skipped out of the living room.

Jacob groaned and slumped into a chair. "This is going to take forever." He said when he saw Alice slip out of the room after her.

I chuckled and curled myself back into Edward's side. His lips touched my hair as he tightened his arm around my waist.

The phone rang and Edward froze under me. I immediately jumped to my feet, throwing myself at the phone. Renesmee, Masen, and Jacob have been gone for a while now, but Alice didn't mention anything with the wonderers. At least not until the phone rang.

"Bella, Edward!" Alice's voice floated into the room before she did.

I reached for the phone, but Edward snatched it out of my hand. "Jacob." He said coldly into the phone.

"They're here." I heard Jacob hiss. "Renesmee is with me, they're both fine, but her friend never back from the bathroom." his voice sounded far away from the phone and I could hear him trying to comfort Renesmee.

"Damn it." Edward growled into the phone.

I was already moving, along with the rest of the family. Carlisle was at work, Esme was to stay here and keep the house protected incase they caught our scent. Emmett was already in his jeep, honking impatiently. Rosalie, Alice and I hurried into Edward's car. I wasn't waiting for him, I slammed my foot down on the gas pedal and we were racing towards the mall.

It only took Edward seconds to catch up to me. The bumper of Emmett's jeep was inches from the back of the car. He must have forced Emmett to let him drive. I slowed down, letting him take the lead. He flew passed me and it was my turn to stay on his tail. We both sped into a parking space next to my Ferrari that Jacob drove. We walked a little faster than a human's pace towards the mall entrance.

"That's strong." Emmett grumbled, smelling the air deeply.

I followed, memorizing the scent of the hunters. At the same time I caught the scent of Masen, Renesmee, and Jacob. I followed that with everyone else at my heels. Edward's hand was tight on my shoulder as his eyes darted all over the place. He was concentrating on everyone's thoughts to see if he could pick up on anything.

"Find her!" Renesmee cried out as soon as she spotted us. Jacob refused to let her go until Edward was within arms reach of her. She fell into Edward's arms, tears soaking the front of his shirt.

"It's too late, I'm so sorry, Ness."

"No, it's not!" She screeched, shoving him away from her. He pulled her back against him and she didn't fight him.

"He's not in the mall anymore." Jacob sighed. "I can't get a new trail anywhere but what you guys are smelling now." His eyes fell on the woman's bathroom door.

"And no one saw a male walking into the woman's bathroom?" I asked him.

"I smelt him, but was worried on finding Renesmee, she was getting a drink with Masen in the food court. I'm sorry, but my main focus was finding the two of them and I would worry about her friend after I made sure they were ok."

"You should have gotten her first! We can protect ourselves!" Renesmee spun around to yell at him.

Edward pulled her behind him. "Don't blame him." He snapped.

"It was instinct…" Jacob looked down at his feet. I walked up to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"I would have done the same thing." I reassured him.

He forced a smile and nodded. "Thanks, Bells."

"Ok, Masen, Jacob, Jasper, and Emmett, we're going to follow all the trails in this mall. Bella, Alice, and Rose, get Renesmee home." Edward clasped his hands on Renesmee's upper arms, shoving her towards me. "We'll find him." He promised her.

"I want to help!" Renesmee stepped towards him. Edward stopped her and turned her back towards me.

"No, you're going home."

"Why? She was my friend!"

Edward leaned down, hooking his finger under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "I said you're going home, Renesmee, this isn't the time for an argument. Do as I ask." He whispered, then pulled her chin down so his lips touched her forehead.

"Ok," she moaned and turned towards me.

"Stay at the house." Edward told me, kissing me before hurrying to catch up with the others.

I walked towards the doors with Renesmee tight at my side. We drove towards the house as fast as I could possibly go.

"STOP!" Alice screamed just as a bulky, olive skinned vampire stepped into the road in front of me. I slammed on the brakes and the car stopped an inch from him. His eyes looked through the windshield, directly at Renesmee in the back seat. I knew he smelt her while in the mall. She was the only one in the car with blood running through her veins. I pulled my lip up over my teeth and growled at him. His eyes snapped to me, a smirk playing on the corners of his lips.

"Mom," Renesmee whispered, spotting the other four vampires that stepping at his flanks.

"We're outnumbered." Rosalie hissed.

"They're not together, the male in the front is with the female behind him, but the other three are traveling alone. They smelt us at the mall and followed--" Alice was cut off by the olive-toned vampire as he leaped on the hood of the car.

I stepped on the gas and spun the car around so it wasn't in the middle of the road. I turned in my seat to face Renesmee. "Call your father, and as soon as the three of us lead them into the forest, I want you to run towards the house. We will find you before you get there."

Renesmee stared at me wide-eyed, and nodded. "Ok," she whispered.

Alice, Rosalie, and I leaped out of the car just as Renesmee held her phone to her ear, calling Edward.

"This territory has been claimed, please move on and hunt somewhere else." I asked calmly.

"The girl, she smells too good to pass up."

"She's with us, and you will die if you step anywhere near her." I threatened.

"How can you stand her scent?"

"She's my daughter, touch her and you will die."

"Daughter?" He asked me, his eyebrow raising in confusion.

"Yes," I hissed, leaning into my hunting crouch. "Leave her alone."

"Who cares, I'm thirsty." The blond, red-eyed vampire said behind him. She crouched down, matching my pose.

"Carla, patience." He turned to touch her cheek. She stared in the direction where Renesmee disappeared.

"Leave her alone!" I growled at her.

"What are you going to do about it, gold eyes?" She grumbled.

I stepped towards her, but Alice grabbed my arm. "We're not alone, five others are going to be coming any moment. You will be the ones out numbered. I suggest you move on." I warned.

"Are you threatening us?" She snapped, stepping around her mate.

"Yes," I hissed.

She lounged at me, our bodies colliding, the sound echoing off the trees.


	21. Chapter 21

"Flint, go get the girl! I've got this one!" Carla said and clamped her hand around my throat, pressing me back against a tree. I grabbed onto her shoulders, digging my nails into her, and brought my right knee up into her stomach. She stumbled backwards, but didn't let go of me.

"I won't say it again… leave her alone." I growled. I twisted and got loose from her grasp. I spun around, kicking her hard in her stomach. She flew back into a tree, snapping it in half.

"Hey!" Flint called out, grabbing a fist full of my hair. "Keep your hands off--"

"My wife." Edward finished his sentence for him. He leaped onto his back, the three of us tumbling to the ground.

I quickly glanced around at the rest of my family. The nomads were now outnumbered. The three others were easily being taken care of. Edward had his hands full with Flint, so I turned my attention to Carla. We stalked each other in a small circle, waiting for the other to make a move.

"Why are you protecting someone you should be feeding off of?" She hissed, smirking a little.

"Because she's my child." I snapped.

"The boy too? He's rather mouthwatering," She winked at me, then looked over my shoulder at Masen. "In more ways than one."

That was it, I lounged for her throat. She ducked under my arms and had me pinned.

"Dad! Mom needs help!" I heard Masen yelling. "I got it!" He said after a second. I could hear Edward somewhere over my head struggling to tear at Flints limbs. By the sound of it I knew he was having a hard time.

Masen stood over me, knocking Carla to the ground. He helped me to my feet and spun to punch her square in her nose as she leaped for us. I watched him for a moment, his fight was almost identical to Edward's. The way he move, I turned to see Edward on his feet moving quickly as he fought with Flint. The others were taken care of, but the two strongest were the only ones left.

"Bella, go find Renesmee!" Edward ordered. I watched Masen and shook my head.

"I can't leave him." I stepped in to help Masen.

"Mom, go find her. I've got this."

"No! Back off before you get hurt."

"Seriously?" He asked, acting as if I just insulted him. His second of being distracted gave Carla a chance to punch him hard in his chest.

I cringed at the sound on her fist making contact with his body. I heard the air rush out of his lungs as he fell to the ground.

My growl started deep in my stomach and escaped through my lips, echoing off the trees around me. Edward's was not far behind as we both set in to attack her at the same time. It was easy to tear her apart. I dropped her left arm on the pile and turned to check on Masen. Rosalie was kneeling on the ground with his head on her knees.

"He ok?" I asked, leaning in and tilting my head to the side to listen to his heartbeat.

"It's weak, but he'll be fine." Rosalie said, hearing his heart as well.

"Where's Alice?" I asked looking around the now quiet area.

"She ran off to find Renesmee after Flint got away." Rosalie answered.

"What?!" I gasped, narrowing my eyes and leaning over Masen's body, protecting as much of him as I could.

"I'm sorry, but with her going after Masen like that, I had to go after her." Edward sighed.

"It's ok, where are the others?" I stood up looking for Jacob, Emmett, and Jasper.

"Jacob and Emmett went to go help Alice find Renesmee. Jasper went after one of the other vampires. He ran off as soon as the fight broke out." Edward answered, kneeling beside me tilting his own head to listen to Masen. "Lets get him home." He said softly, picking him up.

Masen whimpered, but didn't open his eyes. "Carlisle might have to do an x-ray, I think there might be a broken rib."

"How come you taught him to fight, but you refuse to teach Renesmee?" I asked on our way to the car.

"Because there is no need for her to learn how to fight. She will always be protected. Like today, she had no reason to fight. We protected her just fine."

"I told her to run, Edward, what if they went after her? What if there were more out there that we didn't know about? No one was there to protect her."

"Stop thinking so negatively, Love, she doesn't need to fight anyone."

"I'll teach her if you don't. It's not fair for you to teach Masen and not Renesmee. Is it because she's a girl?"

"No, it's because she's my daughter."

I rolled my eyes and slammed my foot down on the gas pedal.

When I pulled into the driveway, Carlisle was waiting outside. He hurried over to the car. "How is he? Alice called me, she told me what happened."

I got out of the car slowly, starring at Carlisle. "They're not back?"

"No, she just told me to meet you guys back here… is there more?"

"Yes, Jacob, Alice, and Emmett went to find Renesmee… she should have made it back home by now. She knows her way." Edward said, lifting Masen from the back seat.

"I'm going to look for her." I took Rosalie's hand, dragging her behind me.

"No! Bella!" Edward protested, but he had his arms full--he couldn't stop me.

Rosalie and I caught Alice, Jacob, and Emmett's trial quickly. We followed it for a while and I caught the scent of Renesmee. I breathed a sigh of relief once we got closer and I could hear her heart beating normally.

"Renesmee!" I called out, darting into view. Jasper was leaning over Renesmee, tears were stained on her cheeks. "What's wrong?" I asked frantically, dropping to my kneed in front of her. I looked up at Jasper. "Did you get Flint?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "I could have kept following him, but he was back in the states. I got the other vampire, though."

"Great," I groaned. "This is all we need." I took a deep breath to calm myself before focusing on my daughter.

"He's going to come after Masen and I now, isn't he." Renesmee sniffed. It was meant as a question, but sounded like a statement.

I was taken back by her question. I knew he was probably going to try. It was natural for a vampire to avenge his mate's death. I lived through it, barely. I didn't want to worry her, but I didn't want to lie either. "Let's just get you home."

"Answer me, Mom. I know you and dad killed his mate. I know the story of James and Victoria when you were human. It's going to be like that, isn't it?"

"You'll be fine. We have something we didn't have before." I told her, forcing myself to smile.

"What?" Her voice shook.

I let my smile spread across my lips and pointed to myself. "Me."

"You're shield isn't going to stop him from coming after us. It only repels others' powers, not their hands."

"Relax, we'll take care of it. None of us will ever let anything happen to either of you." I reassured her. She took a deep breath and nodded. Jacob took her hands and helped her up. She leaned against him as if she needed the support. "Are you ok, honey?" I asked her, touching her cheeks.

"Just scared." She whispered, molding herself into Jacob's side.

"No reason to be." Jacob told her. He swept his arm under her knees and cradled her. We ran home with Jacob and Renesmee between us all.

"How's Masen?" Alice asked as we ran.

"What's wrong with him?" Renesmee asked nervously.

"Nothing to worry about. He's fine."

"It's something, I know for a fact." She said from Jacob's arms.

"And what fact would that be?" I looked over at her, already knowing what she was going to say.

"Dad let you find me on your own. He didn't follow after you. How badly is he hurt?"

I shook my head. She was more observant that I gave her credit for. "He'll be fine." I repeated and ran ahead of Jacob, pretending like I couldn't hear her anymore.

"Masen!" Renesmee yelled, leaping out of Jacob's arms. She hurried up the front steps and burst thought the door.

"He's up here." I heard Edward tell her.

I followed at her heels as she hurried up to his room.

"Masen, what happened?" She asked with tear-filled eyes.

"Nothing." He answered groggily.

"You tried fighting one of them on your own, didn't you?" She asked sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Mom needed the help." He tried to sit up, but moaned in pain. His arm moving to his wrapped up torso.

Renesmee sighed and placed her hand on his chest, gently pushing him back down on the bed. "You idiot! You're half human. You could have gotten yourself killed. Don't ever do that again."

He closed his eyes and smirked. "She's dead, isn't she?"

"Thanks to mom and dad, she is. Please be more careful."

"I'll get right on that, Ness." He opened his eyes and held out his hand. She took it in hers and laid on the bed next to him.

I leaned back against Edward's chest, both of us watching them fall asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**Just a fun little chapter for all of you! Since in pretty much all of my stories I have had some sort of drama. So this is a little treat for those of you who are reading my other stories, as well as this one. Also I can't give those of you who are reading Lost Souls, a drama filled chapter after reading that last chapter I posted yesterday, sp enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

I lounged in the grass with Alice and Rosalie as we watched the scene in front of us. The sun was out today, but we were safe in the confines of our backyard. I leaned forward, hugging my knees to my chest, and resting my chin on my knees. Alice laid flat on her back, her shirt flipped up and her jeans rolled up to her knees.

"Do you really think you're going to get anything?" Rosalie teased her.

"No," Alice sighed. "The sun feels nice."

Jacob and Edward were showing Renesmee some basic self defense moves. Neither of them could actually do the moves on her, so they brought in Masen to do their dirty work. Emmett and Jasper offered to help, but Edward didn't want them to hurt her. She was just learning, so they wanted someone who knew her strengths. Instead, Edward sent them out running with Jacob's pack. He split the pack in half for the first time since he pulled away from Sam. After the volturi left, Sam stepped down and let Jacob take his stand as the rightful alpha. Now, Jacob ordered Sam to stay in the states with half of the pack. They have been running the boundary lines from Canada into the US. The other half of the pack--along with my family--have been running all around Canada to try and find Flint. We wanted to be prepared since he would be after Masen and Renesmee.

"Focus, Nessie." Jacob said, trying not to laugh at her. Like Alice, Renesmee was also enjoying the sunshine. I looked away from Alice and Rosalie to see Masen kneeling over Renesmee, giggling as he pinned her to the ground. She leaped to her feet and twirled around gracefully.

"Renesmee, this is important." Edward sighed heavily. "That was an easy move he did. You could have gotten out of that. Try it again."

"I know, but he was going to let me up anyway." She shrugged.

Jacob covered his mouth with his hand so no one would see him laugh.

"Don't think of him as your brother, think of him as someone dangerous." Edward scratched his head, obviously growing impatient with her.

"I'll try." She skipped back over to Masen and crouched down in front of him playfully. Edward touched Masen's shoulder and he nodded at whatever Edward thought to him. Masen followed her motion, but his face showed no sign that he was fooling around. It took Renesmee a little while to realize his mood. She stood up and looked over his head at Edward. "Dad, he looks mean! Tell him to stop."

"No." Edward said flatly. Renesmee's jaw fell open as she stared at her father. Her eyes shot back to Masen when he growled.

"Stop!" She yelled, backing away from him.

He stalked forward and Edward and Jacob moved away from the area, but stayed close enough to guide Renesmee. She stumbled backwards when he leaped at her, and screamed as she turned to run away.

Jacob threw his hands in the air and sat down on the ground, then fell backwards starring up at the sky. Edward slapped his palm to his forehead and slid it down his face. He opened his mouth to yell for her to come back after she disappeared into the trees outlining the backyard, but her laughter echoed back to us followed by Masen's.

"They're young, Edward. Leave them be." Carlisle said as he entered the yard.

"Bella wants her to know how to defend herself…" Edward started but Jacob cut in.

"Yeah, unless we want her to giggle and run away from the leeches, she needs to," Jacob turned to the forest and raised his voice. "Get her little butt back here and learn something!"

Seconds later Renesmee and Masen raced back into the yard. He was at her heals, but just out of reach from her back.

"Guys, come on. Settle down. We don't have time for games." Edward grumbled as they ran around him. He reached for Renesmee's arm, but she leaped away from him quickly. I stood up and stuck my fingers in my mouth and whistled. They both slowed down and looked at me, giving Edward the chance to step in their path and glared at them.

"Whoa," they both gasped, stopping directly in front of Edward. They backed away from him slowly.

"Finally," Edward mumbled. "Now, can we please get back to work?"

"Yes, sir." They both mumbled at the same time.

"Ok, Ness stand with your back facing Masen." Edward ordered.

"No way!" She screeched. "He's going to attack me."

"That's the point!" Jacob laughed.

"Well, I don't like it. Can we do it another way?"

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!" Edward yelled, his voice echoing off the trees.

"How about I show her what Masen is going to do." I offered, getting up and walking over to where they were standing.

"Please," Renesmee smiled up at Edward. "I'll feel better."

"You're too innocent for your own good, Miss Cullen." Jacob sighed, shaking his head.

"Hey, it's not my fault no one ever taught me how to fight. I only know how to scream and run behind someone bigger than me."

"Well that's going to change right now. Watch Masen closely." I told her. She nodded and sat down in front of Alice and Rosalie.

Masen turned towards Edward, his eyes wide, but he was fighting to keep a straight face. "I get to attack mom?" He asked Edward.

He looked down and nodded slowly. "Easily." He warned.

"She's like a gazillion times stronger than me! Tell _her_ to be easy." Masen laughed.

Edward ignored him and faced me. "He's going to come at you from behind, remember, love, self defense. Not pummel him to the ground."

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, he's my son; I'm not going to hurt him."

"I know that… I mean… never mind…" Edward placed his hands on my shoulders and guided me to where he wanted me to stand. I stood calm, locking my gaze with Renesmee's. She was biting her nails as she watched me. Rosalie patted her on the back and Renesmee touched her cheek.

"No, it's simple. Stop thinking too into it." Rosalie told her.

"Ok, Masen… I never thought I would say these words, but attack your mother." Edward had trouble getting the words out and I could hear the huffs of Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice, and Jacob.

I concentrated on not listening to him so closely, knowing Renesmee's hearing wasn't quite as sharp as mine. I heard his approach and fought the urge to spin around and pin him to the ground. He leaped onto my back, his teeth at my neck. I locked my hands around both his wrists and shifted my weight, throwing him over my shoulder. He landed on his back in front of he and I placed my foot gently on his chest. He healed from his wounds fast, but I didn't want to push it.

"Yes!" Renesmee hissed jumping in the air. I held my hand out to help Masen to his feet. "Bella Cullen, five points… Masen Cullen, zip!" She giggled.

"Hey," Masen wined, wiping the dirt from his paints. "How does she get 5 points?"

"Because she's a mom and just kicked your butt!"

"So I get no points? Come on Ness, that jump deserves at least two points. And that flip! It wasn't all her, you know."

"Ok, mom, ten… Masen, three."

"How did her--" Edward placed his hand over Masen's mouth.

"Give it up, you'll never win." He sighed and let go of Masen's mouth, taking his hand and mine. "Bella lay down on your back." I did as he asked.

"Now Masen," Edward stood over me, my hips squeezed between his feet. He squatted down and laid his hand over my throat, barely touching my skin. "You're going to stand over her like this and she's going to show Renesmee how to flip you off of her while on the ground."

"Edward, if you wanted some privacy we could go inside." Jacob teased.

"Not the time, Jacob. Go sit over with Renesmee and you could giggle like a little girl if you would like." Edward spoke coldly. I couldn't see Jacob from where I was laying, but I didn't hear him move.

"Got it." Masen sounded a little too excited.

"Easily." Edward growled.

"Relax, dad." Masen huffed and took Edward's place over me.

"Renesmee, pay attention!" Edward yelled.

"Oh, right, got it!" She spoke quickly.

"Alice, put her hair down." He spoke through clenched teeth.

"Go!" Renesmee said, as if she was starting a race.

Masen listened to her and his hand closed around my throat. I brought my knee up and Locked my fingers at the back of his neck. I easily flipped him over my head, but kept us in the same position. Only this time I was the one kneeling over him.

"One hundred points fo--" Renesmee started, but Edward pointed at her, his eyes narrowing.

"No more points. I'm sending you out here with Jacob."

"What?!" She squeaked.

"Let's go."

"I want Masen… he's smaller."

"Masen needs to rest."

"Fine," she mumbled and stomped her feet to the center of the yard where Jacob waited for her.

"Don't worry, Ness. I don't want to do this either." He said softly.

"Do the two moves your mother just showed you." Edward circled them, pausing when he was in front of Jacob. "The word, 'ouch', comes from her lips and you will be the one saying it next."

"Oh, please." Jacob rolled his eyes and turned his back on Edward.

"I can't flip flop him around like mom did! He's like a million times bigger and stronger than me."

"You can if you do it right." Jacob told her. He continued to explain the move to her and Edward watched them closely. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, and clenched and unclenched his hands into fists. I stepped up behind him and slid my hands around his waist, reaching his arms and sliding my hands until my fingers threaded with his.

_Relax, Edward, you know as well as I do that he's not going to hurt her. _I thought, knowing he could hear me perfectly.

It took Renesmee a few tries to get Jacob over her shoulder, but she got it. She laid on the ground, confident in herself. Jacob crouched over her and Edward twitched as he inched towards him. I locked my arms around his waist, holding him back.

"Come on Renesmee! Kick his wolf butt!" Masen jumped around beside Edward and I.

She followed my motions and got him in the air, but he reached down and tickled her side. She screamed and laughed, rolling onto her side, and causing Jacob to fall beside her instead of over her head.

"That doesn't count! Jake tickled me."

"Again," Edward sighed. "And this time, Jacob, don't tickle her."

"I couldn't help it, she was going too slow."

"Let's go Nessie!" Masen punched the air in front of him.

"Ok!" She smirked and laid on her back again. Jacob took his position over her and this time she flew him over her head and sat on his stomach. "I did it!" She cheered.

"Good job." Jacob said and stood up, holding Renesmee over his head. He walked passed the pool and tossed her in on his way by.

Masen ran over and collided with Jacob, both of them tumbling into the pool.

"What was that for?" Jacob asked when he came up from under the water.

"For throwing my sister in." Masen laughed and spit water in his face.

"Bella?" Edward threw me my favorite half smile.

"Oh, no… no, no, no." I shook my head and backed away from him.

"Get her, dad!" Masen and Renesmee yelled at the same time.

I gasped and turned to run away from him. I wish I was still faster than him, but I was no longer a newborn. Edward caught me easily and tossed me over his shoulder. Like Renesmee, I was fully dressed in a shirt and shorts, but Edward, Masen, and Jacob only had shorts on, so getting wet wasn't so bad to them. I didn't feel like having my clothes soaked. I locked my arms and legs around Edward, so when he tried to throw me in, he came with me.

We sunk to the bottom of the pool quickly. He held me tighter against him, his lips crushing mine. It was nice not having to go up for air. Before we could get too far, Masen and Renesmee jumped in the pool on either side of us, and Edward broke away from me to swim after them.

We spent the rest of the afternoon playing with them in the water.

It was nice to see them so relaxed and acting exactly the way children should be acting. We all still knew the danger that was lurking too close for comfort. But as long as my children were happy--and this was the happiest I've seen them since Flint and his mate attacked a week ago--it was easy for me to be happy. We'd worry about the danger when it came, right now the most important thing to me was the smiles on Masen and Renesmee's faces.


	23. Chapter 23

I closed Renesmee's door quietly. Both her and Masen were asleep so it was the last time I would check on them for the night. I smiled when I heard Edward's soft footsteps coming up behind me. His arms wound around my waist, his lips at my ear.

"How about we finish that swim you started earlier?" His voice was low, sending a shiver down my spine.

I turned in his arms and chuckled. "_I_ started?"

He nodded, giving me my favorite crooked smile.

"A moonlit swim sounds about right for us." I winked at him. His laughter melted my frozen heart.

His arms tightened around me and he leaped from the third floor windows. We plunged into the pool starting right where we left off. Except this time we didn't have our kids interrupting us. We were alone in the house, so we didn't have to worry about anyone spotting us. They were all out running patrol. Edward and I were to stay and keep an eye on Masen and Renesmee. I could hear them perfectly fine as they snored lightly in their rooms. The only other sound was the rustling of leaves as the small critters scurried across the forest floor.

Edward and I ripped at each other's clothes as we sunk to the bottom of the pool. Once again his arms encircled me, crushing me against him. He brought us to the surface as I locked my arms and legs around him.

"Wait." Edward gasped. His eyes snapped open and he stared into my eyes. I hated how still his body became, but I turned as alert as he was.

_What is it?_ I thought, trying to hear anything out of place. Everything sounded completely normal.

Without answering me Edward had us out of the pool and back into the house. He shut our bedroom door just as I heard the sound of our family running. Followed by the rhythmic sound of wolves' paws hitting the ground as they ran.

"Is everything ok?" I asked him.

He laid me on the bed and pressed his body against mine. "Perfectly fine. They were coming back and I didn't want us to be in the pool when they arrived." He informed me.

"Oh, ok." I smiled and brought his lips to mine.

"But," he mumbled against my lips.

I groaned, dropping my arms to my sides.

"I want to talk to them. They found a new trail."

"Ok." I sighed.

"Stay put, I'll be back as soon as I get the whole story." He lifted me up and stripped the bed, then laid me back down. The blankets were suddenly over me and Edward was in the closet getting dressed. I watched him, pouting.

"I'll be right back." He leaned over me and kissed me passionately. "Stay."

I wish I had enough strength to keep him where he was, but he was stronger than me.

I laid down starring up at the ceiling. Waiting. The scream coming from Renesmee's room caused me to leap out of bed. I flitted across the room and froze with my hand on the doorknob.

"Crap!" I hissed, looking down at my naked body. I darted into my closet and found a silk bathrobe. I didn't want to waste time and get fully dressed--even though it would have taken me an extra two seconds. I needed to get to my daughter.

Everyone was already in Renesmee's room. I pushed through them and stopped when I saw Renesmee in Edward's arms. Jacob was on the other side of her, patting her back.

"What happened?" I asked looking around the room.

"She had a bad dream." Edward answered me.

"I saw him," Renesmee sniffed, hugging Edward's neck tighter. "He was coming after me. He already had Masen. He's coming back! I know he is." Her words turned into sobs and I sat on the bed next to Jacob.

"You're safe, he's not going to get through eight vampires and a dozen wolves." I reassured her. She shook her head.

"He'll find a way."

"Impossible." Jacob shook his head. His eyes focused on her. It was like he didn't see anyone else in the room. When someone else talked, he never blinked or looked away from her.

"Anything is possible in this world." She mumbled.

"Not that." Edward told her.

"Can Jacob stay in here with me?" Renesmee asked Edward, then looked over at me. Before I could look at Edward he answered her.

"Of course he can." He said and reached for the blanket at the foot of her bed, and tossed it to the chair under her window. "He can stay over there." Edward was speaking to Renesmee, but glaring at Jacob.

"I know." Jacob nodded and kissed Renesmee's forehead. "Nothing is coming anywhere near this house with me here."

Renesmee smiled and laid her head on her pillow. I tucked her in and we filed out of the room.

"Bella you run out of clo--"

"Don't finish that sentence, Emmett. Not unless you want my fist down your throat." I threatened.

"I'm not scared of you… anymore." He mumbled.

"Ok, we've got more important things to discuss." Carlisle sighed.

"I think we should kick up the patrols. I don't want her dream to come true." I said as I wondered towards Masen's door. Renesmee's screams didn't wake him up.

"He ok?" Edward asked from behind me.

"Yeah, snoring away." I smiled and turned around to wrap my arms around his neck.

He swept his arm behind my knees and lifted me into his arms. We disappeared into our room.


	24. Chapter 24

"We'll be back before dawn." Edward said, leaning down to my level on the couch, and kissed me. He bent down even lower to where Renesmee was sitting on the floor in front of Rosalie who was playing with her hair, and he kissed the top of her head.

"Wait for me!" Masen jumped over the couch and landed directly behind Edward. He spun around, placing his hands on his shoulders and pushed him back towards me.

"No, stay here." Edward told him.

"I can help."

"Yes, by staying here and keeping an eye on your sister."

"Jacob's here." Masen pointed to Jacob sitting on the floor beside Renesmee. He was snoring loudly with his head resting against the couch.

"He's no use right now, Masen, he's been out running for more then twenty-four hours. Please, stay here with the girls."

"You're too young to go out patrolling." I said, standing up and stepping between him and the door.

"Too young?" Masen glared at me.

"Yes." I said dryly.

"C'mon!" Masen yelled.

"Don't raise your voice to your mother. She said your staying here and that's final. We'll be back soon." Edward narrowed his eyes at Masen and turned to catch up with Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and some of the pack.

I reached for Masen, but he stormed up to his room. I let him go. If he tried anything I could hear him and stop him.

"He needs a nap." Renesmee mumbled.

"I heard that!" Masen called down the stairs.

"It wasn't a secret!" She yelled back.

"Ok, leave him alone." I patted her head and walked into the kitchen to help Esme make lunch for Masen, Renesmee, and any of the pack that wasn't out running patrol or sleeping around the house or yard.

Someone howled outside and Esme and I looked up at each other at the same time.

Another howl.

"Ness! Masen!" I yelled, darting into the living room. Rosalie and Alice were at the windows peering out. Renesmee stood behind them trying to look around their elbows.

"Masen!" Esme called when he didn't answer me.

"Coming!" He grumbled and walked slowly down the stairs. "What?" He asked.

"You didn't hear the howls?"

"Yeah…" He crossed his arms against my chest. "Oh," he rolled his eyes. "I suppose you want me to see what the problem is?"

"Stop being a grouch!" I snapped. "I'm sorry you couldn't go out with the rest of the guys. It's too dangerous for you. Please see what the warning is. Do it now, Masen Anthony Cullen!" He leaned away from me, his eyes wide with fear.

"Sorry, ok, hold on." He moved carefully around me and I followed him to the windows. He was quiet for a few seconds, then his sudden intake of breath caused us all to look at him. My hands flew to both Masen and Renesmee's arms, ready to protect them the moment he told me where the danger was coming from.

"Speak, Masen." Rosalie patted his back.

"Breath first." Alice stepped in front of him.

"It's her… it's… _her_." Masen whispered, turning to look at Renesmee.

"Me?" She squeaked, pointing to herself.

Masen shook his head slowly.

"Who?" I asked him.

"The vampires didn't kill your friend, Ness. He turned her. Now he's sending her here. She's fast because she's a newborn. She got through the lines. She's on her way. Sam and Jared are on her trail, but they can't catch her. It was them that howled the warning. She's close." His voice never rose above a whisper. He spoke so low human ears would not have been able to hear him. "Renesmee was right all along. He's after the both of us and she's been sent to bring us to him."

"No!" Renesmee cried. She slipped from my grasp and fell to her knees in front of Jacob. "Jacob, wake up! Jake, I need you!" She cried.

Jacob's eyes shot open and looked directly into Renesmee's. He leaped to his feet already trembling. "What? What happened?"

"Larissa! She wasn't killed, but she's going to kill me! She's coming now." Renesmee trembled from her sobs. Jacob pulled her into his arms.

"She wont touch you." He growled and backer her up towards me. "Masen, away from the window, She makes it to the house--which she wont--but just incase. Be prepared." He turned and kicked Seth and Quil. "Up! Let's move!" He said and turned towards the front door.

"No!" Both him and I growled at the same time. She made it into the yard and she was peering up though the window.

"The others are coming back. They're closing in on her." Masen informed us.

"No, no, NO!" Alice yelled shaking her head.

"What?" Everyone in the room asked at once.

"I just want to see what their paths are! I can't when it involves all the wolves, Masen, and Renesmee. This is killing me!"

"No time to mope about your freakishness, shorty." Jacob huffed and leaped through the window, shattering it to pieces. Seth and Quil followed. The three of them phasing before they hit the ground.

Larissa hissed at them and crouched to fight.

"Dad wants you to take us out the back. He said to run North. That's where he just came from. There is nothing that way." Masen spoke quietly. He turned from the window and hugged Renesmee so she didn't have to see the fight outside. She buried her face in his chest and cried. My hands resting on both their backs.

"I want to go." She mumbled into his shirt.

"Go," Esme nodded grabbing my arm and pushing me towards the back door. "We'll handle things here until they get here."

I nodded once and took their hands pulling them out the back door.

"Move your legs, Renesmee!" Masen yelled, half dragging her with us.

"I am!" She grumbled.

Without slowing I reached for her and slung her onto my back. She locked her arms and legs around me and hid her face in my neck. Her hand slid up and touched my cheek. She was hoping Jacob killed Larissa, and was feeling guilty for thinking that.

"Don't worry, sweetie, it's ok to think that. She's not the same person you were friends with. She probably wouldn't even remember being friends with you." I informed her.

"Oh," she sighed, resting her chin on my shoulder.

I stopped short, crossing a trail I knew wasn't here when Edward patrolled over here. Renesmee reached for Masen and I knew what she was doing. She then touched my cheek. Letting me know he was listening to my thoughts. I nodded and she dropped her hand.

_Stay behind me, and take Renesmee's hand. Whatever you do don't let her go._ I watched him out of the corner of my eye. He immediately reached for her hand and she gripped it tightly.

"This worked too well. You're family is more gullible than I thought." Flint stood in front of me.

_Back up._ I put the words in Masen's head and I felt him move away from me.

"Now where are they going?" Flint leaned to the side to peer around me.

"Don't look at them." I snarled.

"Sorry, mom, but I believe it's only fair. Although I would be more than happy to add you in the deal." He stepped towards me and I stood my ground.

"You could try." I growled.

"Mom!" Renesmee screeched.

I was afraid to look away from Flint, but I didn't have to. Renesmee took my hand and I could see in her thoughts the three other vampires he brought with him. I could easily tell they were newborns and were now focused on the steady thrumming of my kids hearts.


	25. Quick Note!

Hey Everyone!

I know I haven't updated in a few days, but I got invited to the Oprah taping with the Twilight cast. Well, just Rob, Kristen, and Taylor, but, anyway, I have been so busy in getting ready to leave for that. OH, and I get to see _Eclipse_!! I'm overflowing with excitement right now. I just want to let you all know that I have NOT forgotten about my stories… I would NEVER lol! So, it just might take me a little bit longer to update. I'm seeing the movie on Tuesday and the taping of Oprah is on Wednesday, so I will be back to writing by Thursday some time.

If anyone want's to know about the movie or the taping before the show airs on May 13th, head on over to my site! I will be giving EXCLUSIVE info on anything you want to know. You won't find info like this anywhere else. More info is at sickliondumblamb[dot]com.

Wish me luck!


	26. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! I'm back into the swing of things. I had so much fun seeing Oprah, Rob, Kristen, Taylor, and Dakota! The Eclipse movie was the BEST! For those of you who want to hear the whole story and/or ask questions about the movie I have a thread made on my forum. You can get to it by the article on my site. The link to my site is on my profile. I will not answer questions for the movie on a review to this chapter, or in a PM on this site or my forum. If you want a question asked I am giving into exclusively on my site. Hope so see you there!**

* * *

"That's not all." Masen hissed from behind me. I turned my head slightly so I could still watch Flint, and I glanced in the direction Masen was looking in. Besides the three newborns inching towards us, there were two others moving into view. They were crouched, ready to attack.

Renesmee's scream caused me to lose complete focus on Flint and the newborns. I spun fully to face her. Masen lost his grip on her when a very young male newborn darted between them. Renesmee landed flat on her back with a loud thud. I heard the breath rush from her lungs.

"Get off her!" I growled, reaching for the young newborn. I was suddenly pushed sideways, away from Renesmee. I regained my balance quickly and noticed it was Flit that pushed me.

I glanced at Masen, trying to fight off the two newborns that were surrounding him. I wanted to go help him, but every time I tried to step towards my kids, Flint got in my way. His grin was enough to make me want to kill him instead of waiting for Edward to come with the others.

With one last quick glance around I saw Masen in control of his small fight. Renesmee's basic fight training stuck with her. She was back on her feet with the newborn that attacked her on the ground. I turned my attention fully on Flint, but he was gone. I hissed, looking around the area.

"Mom!" Masen yelled. Both his arms were pulled behind his back and the larger male newborn was leaning into his neck with his lips pulled back and his teeth exposed.

I stepped towards him and paused when I noticed Edward and Jacob appear behind Masen and the newborn.

My eyes darted to Renesmee when I heard her growl. The sound was odd coming from her delicate little body. The expression on her face brought out the vampire in her. She had noticed the newborn before she saw Jacob and Edward. Her features were suddenly identical to her fathers. I went to stop her as she crouched to attack, but Edward was the one to hold up his hand, motioning for me to wait. His eyes stayed focused on Renesmee as she darted towards her brother, another deep growl escaping from her lips.

"Get off my brother!" She screeched before reaching for his hair. The male was flung from Masen's back. Renesmee slammed her foot down on his chest and he clawed at her leg.

"Bella!" Edward yelled, pointing behind me. But I already heard the vampire behind me. I spun and swiftly snapped his neck watching his head fall beside his body.

I turned back to my family and saw Jacob leaping over Renesmee and the vampire she had pinned. Edward wrapped his arm around her waist and yanked her off of him. Jacob replaced Renesmee and bit down on the vampires neck.

"I had him!" Renesmee grumbled, squirming under Edward's arm.

"Yes, you did, but I can't have you being violent. It made you look wrong." Edward placed her on the ground and pushed her towards me. "Pick up the body parts and start a fire. We'll finish off the rest." Edward ordered.

I nodded and immediately went to work. Renesmee followed, turning into my daughter again as she made sounds of disgust on having to touch the dissembled bodies.

"Edward!" I called out when I realized I didn't have a lighter. Without breaking his concentration on his fight, he reached into his pocket and threw a lighter over his shoulder. I caught it and threw it into the pile.

"I'm so sorry," Edward whispered into my ear, his arms slipping around my waist. I leaned back into his chest feeling the heat of the fire on my face.

"You didn't know." I sighed. Masen's hand was tight in mine and Renesmee clung to Jacob's front leg.

We watched the fire burn until it was fully out. I helped Renesmee onto Jacob's back and we ran back to the house.

"What happened to Larissa?" Renesmee asked, breaking the silent run.

"She's gone, but others were following her. Jacob…" Edward trailed off, squeezing my hand.

"It's ok, Dad. I was hoping Jacob would kill her. She's not the friend I knew." Renesmee patted the top of Jacob's head. "I'm not mad." She whispered to him.

I saw the relief in his eyes. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Well, I'm glad you're thinking like that, Ness." Edward smiled up at her.

"What about the others?" I asked him.

"We caught most of them before they got to the house. The ones that made it through were taken down by whoever was at the house." Edward pointed to the rising smoke with his chin. His eyes tightened at the same time Jacob barked and picked up his speed.

"Quil." Masen whispered.

"What's wrong with Quil?" I asked at the same time Renesmee asked.

"We'll find out right now." Edward said as we hurried into the back yard of the house. We all leaped over the pool and Jacob stopped, huffing towards Edward.

Edward dropped my hand and reached for Renesmee. He tucked her under his arm and I followed him up the stairs. Jacob was suddenly behind me in his human form. It surprised me how fast he phased back.

"Quil?" Renesmee tried walking towards him, panting on the couch. Sweat trickling down his face and dripping onto the already wet couch. Carlisle was leaning over him moving quickly.

"Ness, get back." Edward stepped in front of her.

"Is he ok?" She asked, peering around Edward's elbow.

"Venom," Masen whispered to her. "He was bitten."

"Is he turning?" Renesmee looked up at the back of Edwards head.

His head shook slowly. "No, honey."

"But if he…" Renesmee trailed off, looking down at Edward's hand clenching into a tight fist. "Dad?" Renesmee whispered, her voice shaking. He didn't answer her. Everyone in the room was looking at Edward. Renesmee reached for Edward's fist and his fingers unclenched and wrapped around her hand. She stepped closer to his back. "Dad, what happens when venom mixes with werewolf's blood?"

Edward's eyes locked with Jacob. I watched Jacob shake his head slowly. He didn't want Renesmee to know.

"Tell me!" Renesmee squeaked. She tugged at Edward's arm. "What's going to happen to Quil?"

No one spoke, they all stared at Edward. The only sound in the room was Quil's pained gasps, and Renesmee's nervous panting.

Renesmee dropped Edward's hand and ran across the room to Jacob. I bit my bottom lip knowing _he_ couldn't not answer her.

"Jacob, please! Is he going to be ok? What happens when a vampire bites one of you? What would happen to _you_ if you were bitten?" Jacob slowly knelt down on one knee and pulled Renesmee, now crying, into his arms. She hid her face in his neck.

Jacob spoke quietly. "Vampire venom is very poisonous to werewolves. It could… it could ki--"

"No!" Renesmee's muffled cry cut him off. She raised her arms and locked them around his neck.

"He'll be fine." Carlisle bent down to pat her back. "The venom was sucked out of him. He's still in pain because some venom is still in his system. He will be fine, I wont let anything happen to him."

Renesmee nodded, her face still hidden against Jacob's neck. "Thank you, Grandpa." She mumbled into Jacob's neck.

"He's going to be ok, Ness. Why are you still upset?" Jacob asked her.

Masen's hand tightened around mine and I looked down at him. His eyes were tight as he focused on Renesmee's back.

"If I asked you never to fight a vampire again, will you listen to me?" Renesmee tightened her arms around Jacob's neck.

His eyes shot up, meeting mine. This was one question, one demand he was going to go against with her. She was scared for Jacob. It wasn't Quil she was so worried about, although I knew she cared for Quil, but it was Jacob that was terrifying her. He is what Quil is. She sees what venom is doing to Quil. She didn't want it to happen to Jacob.

"I--I have to protect you. I can't--"

"No," Renesmee leaned away from him, shaking her head. "You don't have to, anymore. You saw me! I can protect myself. It's ok, you don't need to."

Jacob laughed lightly and kissed her cheek. "I have been fighting vampires long before you were born, Ness. No vampire will ever get through my skin. I promise."

With Jacob's promise, it seemed to relax Renesmee. Jacob has never broke a promise to her.


	27. Chapter 26

I was glad to see things slowly get back to normal. The venom is clear from Quil's bloodstream, no more vampires coming to attack, and Jacob finally convinced Renesmee that he wasn't going to be bitten by a vampire. I could, once again, sit and watch my family be as normal as possible.

I sat on the counter picking apart lettuce for a salad Esme and I were putting together with dinner. I plucked at the lettuce in my hand as I watched Masen and Renesmee through the kitchen window. They were playing soccer. I smiled to myself watching them move with inhuman speed. Masen's hands shoved against Renesmee's chest and the soccer game turned into a wrestling match. Of course Emmett couldn't stay out of it for long. He tossed Renesmee over his shoulder, ticking her sides. She screamed, and her laughter was music to my hears.

Masen helped Emmett hold Renesmee down as Edward and Rosalie joined in. As usual, Alice walked around snapping pictures. I noticed Jasper standing off to the side grinning widely. He was enjoying feeling everyone's happiness just as much as I was loving watching them.

Jacob stopped to watch the commotion, then continued his game of football with the rest of the pack.

I didn't realize how long I was working on the same piece of lettuce until Esme's hand laid gently on my knee.

"Daydreaming?" Esme's voice sounded far away.

I blinked and looked at her, smiling. "A little." I confessed.

"Go, go play with your kids. I'll finish up." She suggested, reaching for the tiny piece of lettuce I know held in my hand.

I jerked my hands away from hers, shaking my head. "No, I'm ok. I was just watching them."

Esme nodded, turning to look out the window. "It's my favorite thing to do, too."

We sat in silence, picking at the vegetables in our hands as we watched the games outside.

"How's dinner coming along?" Edward asked, walking into the kitchen and placing himself directly in front of me. Since I was still perched on the counter I locked my legs around his waist and chuckled against his lips. "What's so funny?" He asked, placing his hands on my thighs.

"You sounded human just then." I leaned into him laughing.

"Well the humans sent me in here to check, so I had to ask." Edward smiled and kissed my lips.

"What humans?" Renesmee asked walking over to the fridge and taking out a bottle of water. She threw it towards the empty doorway just as Masen darted in to catch it. "There are no humans here. "Hybrids, yes, werewolves, yes, vampires, yes… humans?"

"You're cute." Edward teased and ruffled her hair. She ducked under his arm and followed Masen back outside.

"Tell them dinner will be ready in ten minutes. Or depending on when Bella decides the lettuce is in small enough pieces for the salad." Esme smirked.

"Ok!" I laughed, dropping the rest of the lettuce from my hands in the bowl. "I'm done."

Edward and Esme laughed at me and Edward took the bowl into the dining room. Esme and I followed with the rest of the burgers and hotdogs.

Emmett sat in the middle of the living room and turned on the TV. Jasper hurried in to sit at his side with Alice laying on the floor, resting her head on his legs. Apparently there was a football game on everyone wanted to watch. Renesmee sat on the floor with her back against the couch and her knees bent. She had one of my books from my room. Masen had a plate of food already and sat in front of her, leaving back against her legs. Rosalie matched Alice's position as she laid on Emmett. Both of them talking quietly about a shopping trip that I knew I would be dragged into. Esme curled herself into Carlisle's side on the chair, both of them reading. Esme had her Romance novel and Carlisle had some medical book.

I let Edward tow me towards the couch. He stepped over Renesmee and sat on the couch behind her head. Edward pulled me down on his lap and he tucked my head under his chin. I was perfectly content in watching Renesmee read and Masen eating as he watched the game. Without thinking about it, my fingers started combing through Renesmee's golden curls.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked her.

She didn't answer me.

"Ness." I said a little louder.

She flipped the page and kept reading.

"Give it up," Edward murmured in my ear. "She's worse than you when you read. She's fine. She hunted two days ago."

I nodded, remembering the hunting trip and settled back into Edward.

Jacob wondered into the living room and sat on the floor beside Renesmee. The rest of the pack filed into the large room and hooted and hollered as the game progressed.

It was a while before Edward's fingertips trailed from my focused eyes, to my temple, then down my jaw. His hand came to rest on my collarbone.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, sliding his hand down my arm and took my hand in his to place it on his cheek.

I smiled and opened my mind to him. I was glad that the fighting was over, that Quil was better, and that he had killed Flint… I trailed off watching Edward's face twist in confusion.

Masen's sudden intake of breath as he gasped caused me to jump and grip Edward's legs tightly.

"No!" Masen panted, his chest rising and falling with sudden rage.

"Masen," Edward had us both off the couch and together we dragged Masen out of the living room. "Son, calm down." Edward spoke quietly once we were outside.

"Edward? Bella?" Some of the others were calling for us.

"Dad?" Renesmee's voice was behind the others. I was glad they were keeping her away.

"Why won't this damn vampire just die?!" Masen growled.

"Wait," I swallowed loudly. My eyes slowly moved from Masen to Edward. "You didn't kill him?"

Edward shook his head. "I thought you did. I figured he was in the pile you and Renesmee set on fire."

"No," I whispered. "No he wasn't there." I tried thinking back to the fight. The last I saw of him was when he had pushed me. "How could he have gotten away?"

"We were all occupied. We'll find him."

"Keep this from your sister." Edward demanded.

"I can't." Masen stared up at him wide-eyed.

"Try," Edward's eyes narrowed. "I don't want to worry her."

"Dad, you know you can't keep secrets in this house. She'll demand it from Mr.-I-can't-keep-anything-from-Renesmee. Jacob doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut with her. Why that it, I have no clue, but it's annoying."

I bit my lip to keep from smiling.

"Love, go back inside and calm our daughter. Her thoughts are way off. She's worrying the worst when she doesn't need to. Send out everyone but Esme and Alice. They can help you talk to Renesmee. Alice already sees what I want to say." His hand felt cold against my cheek. I knew he was scared, but wasn't giving it off. He was hiding it well. I knew him better than that.

I threw my arms around his neck and felt his body tremble slightly. "You've protected your family before," I whispered into his ear. "And you will do it again. I love you, Edward." I felt his body relax and I let him go, kissed Masen's cheek, and hurried into the house.

"Go on," Alice nodded to the eagerly waiting men in the room. Some were trembling, Emmett and Jasper's glares set them apart from the werewolves. They all filed out and circled around Edward and Masen. Alice's huff broke my gaze and I turned from the circle outside and looked at her. Her eyes were on me, but she wasn't talking to me. "Jacob, we've got her. Outside." She ordered. Jacob stood behind her with Renesmee, trembling beside him.

Jacob looked at me and I nodded once. He walked towards me with Renesmee clung to his side. She let go of him and latched onto me. "What happened?" She whispered.

"Just a misunderstanding between the guys, that's all. They're figuring it out right now."

"What is there to figure out?" She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"I-I-" I snapped my mouth shut. I had nothing.

"We'll find out soon enough, Sweetheart." Esme saw the panic in my eyes and she stepped in.

After what seemed like forever, the circle outside broke apart. Half of them ran for the forest and the other half spread out around the yard.

"They're patrolling, Mom." Renesmee's voice shook. She knew the familiar stance they were all taking. "Who are they looking for?" She demanded.

I sighed when I saw Edward and Jacob walking back inside. "Esme, Alice." Edward said softly. They looked up at him waiting for him to tell them what they needed to do. He glanced at Renesmee quickly and she hurried over to him. His arm was already stretched out for her. He tucked her into his side. "Masen," Edward cleared his throat. He sounded nervous. "Masen's running with Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. Please catch up with them and keep an eye on him." He looked at Esme. "You're the only other one he'll listen to besides Bella. Keep him from doing anything that could get him hurt."

"Of course, Edward." Esme touched his cheek then mine, and hugged Renesmee. Alice followed and they ran off in the direction the others disappeared in.

Renesmee reached up and placed her palm to Edward's cheek. "Just a vampire we thought was killed, but he wasn't. It's not hard for all of us to find him. It will be over soon."

"It can't be that easy, Dad." Renesmee huffed impatiently. "There's more to it. You wouldn't send out an entire pack, the Cullens, _plus_ your son if it wasn't something big."

"No," Edward said quickly. "Your wrong. You know if it was that dangerous I would have never let Masen go off without me."

"True," Renesmee nodded. "But you _would_ send him if you didn't want him telling me anything. You want to keep us separated." She crossed her arms, smugly, against her chest. She had him. She knew her father just about as well as I did. "But, you have Jacob here, so that doesn't work. Masen may not be here to talk to me, but Jacob is."

"Jacob is here to listen to the others. You can't be disrupting him, he needs to concentrate on everyone. He's going to be in his wolf form." Edward's voice sounded faint. He was still trying to get a grip on Renesmee being dead on with his thoughts.

"One day," Renesmee wagged her finger at Edward. "I will be strong enough to save all your butts and you'll never leave me out of anything ever again."

Edward nodded, wrapping his hand around her finger, forcing it back down at her side. "One day, but right now you're still just a child."

"So is Masen! He's younger than me! I was born first! I'm the oldest!"

"Masen is in no danger, Renesmee." Edward brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Stop arguing with me."

"Not until I get answers." She snapped.

"Upstairs." Edward mumbled.

"No."

"Renesmee."

"No!"

"I'm not giving you a choice, young lady." Edward leaned towards her with a look that even I was scared of. She spun and ran for her room. "That child of yours is more stubborn than you." Edward sighed. Jacob snorted behind us.

I threw him a crooked smile and shrugged. He was right and I didn't know what to say to that.

"What do we do know?" I asked him.

I heard Jacob phase behind us, and Edward's arm wrapped around my waist. The three of us stared out the large front windows. "We wait."


	28. Chapter 27

I ended up pacing in front of the large windows, too wound up to just sit. I felt Edward and Jacob's eyes on me as I passed in front of them. I never looked up at either of them, mainly because I didn't want to see the tense looks on their faces, or the fear in their eyes.

"Bella, love, sit down."

"No, I'm good." I mumbled, barely moving my lips.

"Please? You're making me impatient."

"_I'm_ impatient, Edward, my son is out there hunting a vampire that got away from us," I stopped pacing and faced both Jacob and Edward. Jacob, who was laying on the floor in his wolf form, sat up to watch me throw my fit. "A single vampire who slipped out unnoticed. That shouldn't have happened. We should have been watching him closer. It's our kids!"

Edward was on his feet, his hands tight on my shoulders. "Masen is fine, he's not alone. Renesmee's safe in her room. You're right, though, we shouldn't have let him slip through our fingers, but honey, it happens. Both you and I were distracted in making sure _our_ kids were safe. I would have made the same mistake if we had to do it all over again. You would have, too." His hands moved to my back and he hugged me close.

I sighed into his chest and closed my eyes. The only thing I wanted now was Masen home safe. I should have thrown a fit and made him stay here with me.

It seemed life forever until Edward's words rang through my ears. "They're coming home." He whispered. We were still in the same position, hugging, in the middle of the living room. Jacob was the only one that moved. He was laying at the bottom of the stairs that led to Renesmee. "Relax, love," Edward added, kissing my cheek. "Masen is untouched. Flint was hunted down."

Jacob gave a low grunt and Edward sighed.

"It was the wolves that found him and took care of him." Edward turned slightly to look back at Jacob. "Happy?"

Jacob nodded and smiled his wolfy grin. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Renesmee!" Edward called up the stairs. "You can come down now."

"I'm good!" She yelled down the stairs.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"OK." She said sarcastically and I heard her door shut.

Edward sighed heavily and I chuckled again his chest.

As soon as I heard the soft footsteps rushing towards the house, I pushed away from Edward and threw open the front door. Masen was first to dart up the stairs.

"Hey, Mom!" Masen rushed into my waiting arms. I buried my face in his hair, breathing in his scent.

"Just so you know, you're never going out on a hunt without me." I informed him.

"We'll see." He laughed and tried pulling away from me.

I was stronger.

"Er, mom, I'm ok. Really." Masen patted my back.

"I know." I smiled into his hair.

"Where's, Ness?" He asked, trying to look around the room. The others filed into the living room. Edward was already talking to Sam and Embry as they explained the kill to him. Jacob stood beside him, listening intently. I could see it in his eyes that he wished he was there.

"You're sister has locked herself in her room. She's mad at your father for yelling at her."

"I'll go talk to her." Masen suggested. I let him go and watched him walk up the stairs.

"Well, good job on the kill. Glad to have this all over with." I heard Edward say. "Maybe we could get some peace and quiet around here."

"Yeah, and I would like to get back home." Sam agreed.

The rest of the pack mumbled their agreement as well.

"We appreciate you all coming out to help with his fight. You are all very gracious in helping to protect my family." Edward spoke to the entire pack.

"Not a problem." Sam nodded, then stretched and yawned. "We'll head out in the morning."

"Get some rest." Jacob added. The pack all nodded and wondered to varies parts of the room. The more comfortable ones headed down the hall to the guest bedrooms. All of them except for Jacob. He sat back down at the foot of the stairs.

"Jake, get some rest." I insisted.

"Na, I'm ok. It's not like I'm leaving."

"Renesmee's fine, Masen's up with her." Edward informed him.

"Yes," Jacob nodded. "I know, but I just want to make sure she's ok."

I couldn't help but agree with him. I, too, felt a little on edge knowing a single vampire slipped right passed me and could have gotten either one of my babies. I sighed and sat on the stair beside Jacob. He reached over and patted my knee. Neither one of us had to talk, we knew what the other was thinking.

I heard them walking down the hall and Jacob and I smiled at the same time. Masen talked Renesmee into coming downstairs. Edward, who was leaning against the banister, looked up the stairs as they made their way down to us.

"Well, look who finally decided to grace us with her presence." Jacob snorted, twisting his upper body to look at Renesmee.

"Yeah, ok, I'm sorry I was a brat." Renesmee said, stepping between Jacob and I, and sitting on my lap. She looked up at Edward and he smiled, reaching out to touch her cheek.

"No, sweetie, I'm sorry." He spoke softly.

I wrapped my arms around my daughter and kissed her cheek.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Good to know I have no vampires after me tonight." She mumbled, then kissed me good night, and leaned over to hug Jacob. She then stood up and kissed Edward's cheek and hugged him goodnight.

"Masen," Edward grumbled when she was out of sight.

"I'm sorry! I don't keep secrets from my sister. Is it so bad that she knows? She's not flipping out."

"No, because we got the guy." Emmett chimed in, leaning over the banister beside Jacob.

"_We _got him." Jacob corrected him.

"Does it matter?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." Both Emmett and Jacob said in unison.

"No." Esme glared at both of them. "Can we please set a good example, there's a child present." She gestured towards Masen, standing beside Edward.

"I'm big enough to hunt down a nomad." Masen pointed out.

Edward nudged the back of his head.

"HA!" Emmett laughed his booming laugh. "You _tried_, if your grandmother and aunts didn't keep you on such a tight leash."

"Thank you." I said, looking up at Esme, Alice, and Rosalie.

"Yeah, Jasper and I…" Emmett trailed off and changed his sentence when I glared at him. "Are going to watch TV."

"Quietly, people are sleeping." Esme told them.

"Speaking of sleeping, bed for you." I said, poking Masen's side.

He opened his mouth to protest, but Edward tapped his shoulder and shook his head slowly.

"Night." Masen mumbled and walked up to his room.


	29. Chapter 28

I was more than happy to have things going smoothly. Alice, Esme, and Rosalie were in full on party planning mode. Sine three of us had a birthday so close together, Alice was ecstatic to be throwing a huge party. Masen and Renesmee were both five, but could easily pass as fifteen-year-olds. Even though Masen is younger, he still looks a year older than Renesmee.

Alice decided to throw the party on my actual birthday since I was the one that gave birth to the other two who were also celebrating their birthdays. My begging to not be included in the birthday celebration was quickly shot down. Apparently they all stop celebrating birthdays once they hit fifty.

"There's the birthday girl." Edward smirked as he walked over to me.

"No. I'm not." I groaned, rolling my eyes.

"How does it feel to be twenty-four?" He chuckled.

"It feels like I'm eighteen." I spoke quickly.

Edward laughed and kissed me softly. I threw my arms around his neck and crushed my lips into his. We were alone in the kitchen. I could hear everyone in the house, they were all busy setting up things outside. Edward's hands moved from my shoulders, and slid down my arms, then laid his hands on my hips. He lifted me onto the counter easily. The bowl that was sitting behind me clanked loudly into the sink. I giggled against Edward's lips and wrapped my legs tightly around his waist. Edward's hands cupped my face, holding it in place. My hands slipped under his shirt and I ran my fingertips across his stomach.

"Stop." He hissed and clutched at my legs.

"Hey!" Renesmee said and she skipped into the kitchen. I quickly let Edward unwrap himself. "Oh, gross." Renesmee scrunched up her nose and continued on to the fridge.

"Go bug your brother." Edward said, turning to face her. He stayed directly in front of me, so I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He patted my thigh as she opened her bottle of water and leaped onto the counter next to me. Edward's eyebrows pulled together as he turned to look at her.

"Masen's out." She informed us.

Edward's hand tightened on my thigh. "Where did he go? Why didn't he ask us first? Why didn't I hear him leave? _When_ did he leave?"

"Whoa, Dad, I'm not the one in trouble here." Renesmee held her hands up as if she was surrendering.

"I know, I'm sorry, but please answer the questions."

"Ok," she took a deep breath and let it out. "I don't know. I don't know. You didn't hear him leave probably because you were a little busy being nasty. And I don't know. There answered your questions."

"He's been going out a lot this past month." I pointed out.

"But this is the first he hasn't told either of us."

"Ness, can you please ask the others if he asked their permission." Edward asked her.

"You just want me out of the kitchen." She folded her arms across her chest.

"No, we're leaving." He answered her, taking my hand in his and pulling me off the counter.

"We are?" I asked him, letting him tow me outside.

"No!" Renesmee ran after us and hurried to stand in our path. "You can't." Her hands shot out in front of her, her palms pressed against Edward's chest.

"Why not?" Edward growled.

"Because… er… um… uh… the party! You can't leave the party. I'm sure he's fine. Yeah, he's perfectly fine. He'll be back before everyone else arrives." I stared at my fidgeting daughter, then the back of Edward's head. His hand tightened around mine. If I was still human, every bone in my hand would have been broken.

"You're a worse liar than your mother. Spill Renesmee, or when he comes home it will be both of you grounded."

"Me?" Renesmee squeaked, pointing to herself.

Edward nodded.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Where is your brother."

"You'll find out, I swear! Just don't go looking for him. He's… he needs time to think about things."

"What things?" I asked, stepping around Edward. "Is he in trouble?"

"No, no!" Renesmee shook her head quickly. "It's nothing like that. He's not in any kind of trouble."

"You just told us in the kitchen, that you know nothing. Were you lying?"

"Not… really. I don't know what he's doing. I don't know how long he's been gone, but I do know he just needs to think about something."

"Not good enough." Edward spoke through clenched teeth. He was losing his patience.

"Ok!" Renesmee stepped in front of us again when Edward stepped around her. "I think… I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I think he met… someone." She bit her bottom lip as both Edward's and my mouths fell open.

"Like a girl?" I whispered.

Renesmee nodded.

"Where? How? When?" Edward stuttered.

"Dad, are we going to start those questions again? Look, I'd tell you if I knew. He wont tell me anything, but he's been looking confused." I tried thinking back in the past month when he first started stepping out. I never noticed any confusion in his eyes. Maybe I wasn't looking hard enough. "Mom," Renesmee read the concern on my face. I looked at her. "He was careful to hide it from you. I almost didn't catch it, but I followed him around the house and he knew that I was on to him. He told me he _might_ have found someone, but it's complicated. That's all I know. I swear. Don't ground me!"

"No, you're fine." Edward assured her.

She sighed heavily and relaxed her shoulders.

"But I do wish you came to us earlier."

"Sorry."

"Go back inside." Edward demanded.

"After you."

"Ness, go back inside."

"Don't go looking for him! How embarrassing! If he is with some girl. I'm sure he doesn't need his parents barging in on him."

"I don't care." I growled. If he had found someone there was no reason for him to hide her from us. And there was certainly no reason for him to be alone with her.

"I'm begging you, let him talk to you when he's ready. He wont ever trust me again if you go."

"If he's not back in two hours, I'm going after him." Edward warned.

"Sounds good to me." Renesmee gestured towards the house and Edward and I walked in front of her.

Edward dropped my hand and flitted to the back yard. "Emmett, Jasper!" He called out angrily. He wanted to ask them. I sighed and took my time walking into the back yard.

"Alice, Rose." I motioned for them to come to me and they darted over. "Have you seen Masen? Do you know where he is?" I asked them.

"No, he said he had to run out really early this morning." Alice answered.

"Really?" Rosalie's eyebrows pulled together. "He told me he was running out last night."

"Where was I?" I growled.

"It was when Edward took you out hunting for your birthday." Alice patted my arm reassuringly.

I shook my head. "I check on both of them. They were both sleeping."

"He came home right before you and Edward did. Then he left this morning before you guys were even out of your room." Rosalie tapped her chin with her pointer finger as she thought about it.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Alice suggested.

"What if this girl is a vampire? What if she's not like us? She'd hurt him!" I cried out.

"No, no, I don't think he'd put himself in that kind of danger. Let's just wait until he gets home."

The wolf pack arrived along with my father and Billy. Esme and Carlisle wondered around all of them, handing out trays of appetizers. Edward towed me around to say hi to everyone. The Denali coven sat at a table with red party cups in their hands. I narrowed my eyes as I realized some of the other vampires around the party were also drinking out of the same cups. For the first time I sniffed the air and my hand flew up to cup my throat. It was a smell I wasn't expecting.

"Bella?" Edward wrapped his hand around my wrist. "Oh!" He gasped. "You just noticed the blood." He smiled and towed me over to where Carmen, Kate, and Tanya were sitting. "Sit, I'll be right back."

I sat and stared at the cup in Kate's hand. She clutched it tightly and patted my leg. "Your husbands getting yours." She chuckled and pointed to Edward talking with Carlisle and Eleazar. He took a sip from his cup and excused himself from the conversation.

"It's not human, you can drink it." Edward said and handed me my cup.

The sun was setting when Edward stiffened beside me. "He's back, and he wants to talk to me." Edward's lips were at my ear.

"So go talk to him."

He nodded and handed me his cup before walking away.

"Bella!" I heard Edward call for me ten minutes after he left. I caught Renesmee and Jacob watching me cross the yard to where Edward's voice came from.

"What's wrong?" I asked when I saw Masen and Edward sitting on the front steps.

"Masen has some news." Edward's lips twitched, he was trying to hide a smile.

"Does it involve explaining why you are sneaking around?" I asked him.

Masen nodded, biting his bottom lip. "There's this girl… I saw her when I brought Renesmee into town last month. She's beautiful… amazing in every way…"

"But…" I pressed.

"She's human."

"Like father, like son." I mumbled and sat down. This was going to be a long conversation.


	30. Chapter 29

"Have you talked to her?" I asked him, watching the blood rush to his cheeks.

He shook his head.

"Well then, what have you been doing while…" I trailed off understanding. I sighed and changed my sentence. "You're spying on her."

"No! Well… no not exactly."

"Are you ok around her?" Edward asked him, reaching out and touching his neck.

"I haven't gotten that close to her. See, when Ness and I were in town, we passed her. The street was crowded at the time, so she squeezed between us. Her skin brushed up against mine and I caught the faint scent of her. Glad the wind was still. I have never hunted human blood, but I remember the way it taste from when I was little. I've never even thought of tasting human blood since you guys fed it to me, but her blood…smelt… so much better than all the others. It's… it's…" Masen trailed off with a sigh and he swallowed loudly. When he breathed in his eye shot to my cup. I knew what his throat felt like. I could see it in his eyes. I handed him my cup.

"It's like the smell of wine to an alcoholic." Edward said, looking up at me and smiling.

"Yeah," Masen's voice was muffled from the cup as he drank. "I guess."

"So you haven't talked to her. Are you just following her around?" I asked him.

"Maybe." He shrugged. "But I'm not noticed. She hasn't seen me."

"How old is she?" Edward asked.

"She looks to be about sixteen."

"She's older than you." I pointed out.

"You're older than dad." He threw back at me.

Edward snorted. "I'm about ninety years older than her."

"No," Masen rolled his eyes. "I'm talking about the ages you look. Dad, you were seventeen when you were changed. Therefore you're always seventeen. Mom was almost nineteen when she was changed. She's older."

"Anyway," I pressed. "You need to be careful. You don't know your strength around her. Trust me… well your father." I pointed to Edward and he nodded, agreeing with me.

"Have you been in a room with her, or just outside?" He asked him.

"I… well I…" Masen's stuttering reminded me of what Alice and Rosalie told me.

I growled. "You're in her room at night, aren't you!" I couldn't help but get angry. I knew what Edward and I did in my room at Charlie's. This was my baby, now, telling me this."

"Not _in_ her room." This made me feel a little better.

Edward buried his face in his hands. "Oh, Masen." He mumbled.

"She's amazingly, beautifully, stunningly, gorgeous. I mean… I don't know. Can I talk to her? Will I want her blood more than her b--" He snapped his mouth shut and looked up at me.

I growled.

"You might," Edward answered him as if he didn't abruptly end his sentence. "I was that way with your mother. But you're half human. It shouldn't be that bad. I'm not saying her blood won't appeal to you, it will, but it might not be as hard for you as it was for me."

"So, I have to talk to her." He nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Invite her over for dinner."

Masen looked up at me and crushed my cup in his hands.

Edward's eyes shot to my face.

"Oh," I wrapped my arm around me stomach, laughing. "No, I didn't mean to have _her_ for dinner. Invite her here. We're all in control around humans. She wont smell any different to us. We can be there to help you." Masen's shoulders stayed stuff, but Edward relaxed.

"I agree." He amended.

"No," Masen shook his head. "I'm not bringing a girl to a house full of monsters. I haven't even gotten the time of day from her. She said, _Excuse me_, when she stepped between Ness and I. And I was pretty sure she was talking to my sister."

"She's noticed you, too." I said softly, moving his shaggy hair out of his eyes. "Trust me."

"No."

"Masen, honey, I noticed your father, it's hard not to notice you Cullen boys."

"You think?" He smirked. A half smile identical to his fathers.

"Yes." I chuckled.

"Can I take Renesmee into town again tomorrow? She's…" his voice trailed off until it was a faint whisper. "Got a dentist appointment tomorrow at two."

"I don't want to know." I scratched my head and let my hand fall to my side.

"You can, if you keep Renesmee at your side, and you have to stay home tonight." Edward told him.

"I'll agree with the second part, but it's town, Dad. I lose the girl as soon as we walk past the first shop."

"Not this time." Edward turned his head and called for Renesmee and Jacob.

"Oh, no, Dad! I don't need Jacob, too!"

"Then you don't need to go."

"Fine." He groaned.

I kept quiet. I agreed with Edward. If Masen was to lost control, Renesmee couldn't stop him on her own. She was older, but he's stronger.

"I said nothing." Renesmee said as she hurried over to us.

"I know, I just told them." Masen said.

Edward opened his legs and motioned for Renesmee to sit on the stair below him. She sat down and leaned against his right leg.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked, nudging me in the ribs with his elbow.

"Masen, he's met someone."

"Way to go!" Jacob cheered.

I punched his arm and he rubbed the spot I hit.

"She's human." Edward continued. "He hasn't talked to her yet, but he would like to. Could you go into town with him and Renesmee tomorrow?"

"Yes!" Renesmee hissed.

"Without stopping to shop. This is important, Ness. Your brother needs you."

Renesmee looked up at her father and stared at him as if he just told her her clothes didn't match.

"Please." He asked her.

"Ok." She grumbled.

"Sure, I'll go." Jacob agreed.

"Thanks guys." Masen spoke, his face flushed with embarrassment.

"No need to feel ashamed, son. I went through it. It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Do I have to fall in love with a human?" Renesmee asked, playing with the cuff of Edward's pants.

Jacob's teeth ground together.

"That's entirely up to you." Edward tugged lightly at one of her curls. "But only when you're ready."

"That's good." She sighed.

"Interesting." Edward grinned widely and kissed the top of her head, then stood up and swung his leg over her head walking down the stars towards me.

"What?" Jacob asked him as Edward slid his arm around my waist.

"Nothing." Edward chuckled.

"What was she thinking?" He hissed as he followed us, leaving Renesmee and Masen alone.

"If she wanted it said, it would have come from her lips. Her secrets are not for me to tell. I wouldn't betray my daughter like that."

I looked at Edward and grumbled in protest. I wanted to know, too.

Edward tightened his grip around me and chuckled lightly. "I'll tell you later."

"That's not fair!" Jacob stepped in front of us and placed both of his hands on Edward's chest to stop him.

"She's my wife, the mother of my kids. I keep no secrets from her." Edward said smoothly. "Excuse us, but we have guests to get back to."

"That's not right." Jacob called after us.

"Was she thinking about him?" I spoke too low for anyone else to hear.

Edward shook his head quickly, a motion no one else would have known if they weren't looking for it.

"Who?" I hissed.

"Nahuel."

"Nahuel?" I repeated. "We haven't seen or talked to him since after the volturi."

"She remembers him." Edward kissed my cheek and strolled away from me.

I stood, dumbfounded, as I watched him walk away.

"Hey, you ok?" Alice and Tanya asked. Tanya held out a new cup for me and I reached for it.

"Fine." I nodded. "Hey, have you heard from Nahuel and his aunt?"

Alice nodded. "I invited them to the party. They were supposed to be here. It's hard for me to see their R.S.V.P. I don't see hybrids that well and with Huilen so connected to him, it's hard--"

"Ok," I cut her off. "I don't need a whole explanation. I was just asking."

"Oh, well then, yes I've talked to them."

I laughed, rolling my eyes. "Thank you, Alice." I excused myself and walked towards the house.

"Hey." Masen and Renesmee said as they crossed my path. I looked at them and saw Masen eyeing my cup again.

"Here," I handed him my cup again and waved them off. "I'll be right back."

"Where's she going?" I heard Renesmee ask Masen.

"Beats me." He answered. He voice muffled from the cup.

"Can I have some?" She asked him.

"Get your own."

"That's not even yours! Mom gave it to you."

I turned around when I heard them struggling. Emmett was between them before they even had a chance to reach for each other. He grabbed the back of their shirts in his fists and half dragged them over to the table full of red cups.

"No need to fight over one cup. Have fun." Emmett patted their heads and walked away.

I turned and hurried into the house.

I thumbed through the small phonebook we had of our friends. Most of their numbers we had memorized, but some were written down to keep up a Charade for humans. I don't know why, no humans have walked into this house that didn't already know about who we are. I remembered Nahuel mentioning they were going to get a phone to keep in touch incase we needed him for anything. I was grateful their number was one of the few written down.

I darted up to my room and found Edward's phone on the dresser. I reached for it and quickly dialed the number.

"Hello?" Huilen was the one to answer.

"Hi, Huilen, it's Bella Cullen."

"Oh, Bella, hello." She said warmly. "We're actually on our way. Sorry for being late. Our flight ended up delayed, but we're only a few hours out." I could hear the wind whipping through the phone. They were running despite her voice sounding as if she was standing still.

"Oh," I said.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, not at all. Alice just informed me you were invited, but she never got a clear answer…. You know, with Nahuel."

Huilen giggled. "I should have called."

"It's not a problem, really. We'll see you soon." I said and hung up the phone. I sat down on the bed and tossed the phone back over to the dresser. I didn't fully understand why I wanted to call them. For some reason I didn't like the fact that Renesmee was thinking about Nahuel. It's not the way things were supposed to go. I didn't love Jacob so much before she was born to have that love go to another man. It felt wrong. What would it do to Jacob if he found out? Would he just let her go and move back to La Push? Would he fight for her the way he fought for me? Did he have it in him to fight anymore?

"Aw, Jake." I whispered, shaking my head. I could dimly remember his pain the day I told him it was Edward I chose. The way he disappeared, running away from his pain. Pain that I caused him. Now I was going to watch my daughter put that same pained look back on his face. Would it be right for me to step in? Would it be wrong to defend my best friend over my daughter? Yes. I had to keep my mouth shut. Her happiness meant more to me than anything. She'd have to realize her destiny on her own. The same way I did.


	31. Chapter 30

***Masen's POV***

I sat at a table between both my grandfathers. Grandpa Cullen was at my right and Grandpa Swan was to my left. They were both leaning on the arms of my chair as they talked over my head. I sighed and laid my head on the table. I heard nothing they were talking about. There was only one thing on my mind and I couldn't get her out of it. I was terrified of seeing her. I never hunted a human before, and I hate to even think of _wanting_ to hurt someone. My parents raised me believing that humans were never thought of as a meal. They were friends… people we cared about. I peeked at my human grandfather so close to me. The danger I could inflict on him, but never thought of it. I could smell his scent, but it didn't even tickle my throat anymore. If only it will be that way with Shelby.

"You feeling ok, kid?" Grandpa Swan patted my back.

"Mmhmm." I mumbled.

"You don't look so good. Should I get your Mo-"

"No." I said quickly, cutting him off. I didn't need my mom. I needed a miracle.

"They're here!" I heard my aunt sing as she danced across the yard.

I looked over my shoulder to see two familiar people standing with Alice. I reached out and laid my hand on my Grandpa Cullen's arm as he got to his feet. I didn't need to ask him, I concentrated on his thoughts. It was Huilen and Nahuel. I only saw them once, but I was little.

In the corner of my eye I saw Renesmee step away from Jacob as she watched the late comers step into the crowd of people. Both Jacob and I watched her step behind our grandmother as she walked over to greet them.

"Who are they?" Grandpa Swan poked my ribs.

"Old friends." I muttered. My eyes searched the yard for my parents. I found my dad talking with a Eleazar and Garrett. Seth was close to my dad's side as the four of them laughed about something he said.

"They seemed to have come a long way."

I shrugged. I didn't remember where they were from.

"There you are." Sue said as she hurried over to us.

"I haven't moved." My grandpa chuckled.

"I need some more wine. You need another beer?" She asked him.

"I'll go with you." He said, getting up to follow her.

I slumped back into my chair and tore tiny strips into the edges of the tablecloth.

"Nahuel, Huilen, you remember my son, Masen." My father must have wondered over to them and was now introducing them to people. I looked up from my project and waved.

"Hey," I mumbled.

"Have you seen your mother?"

I laughed once. "You lost Mom? That's gotta be a first."

"I ask you a question, Son."

"Last I saw her she went inside."

"Thank you."

I watched them walk away, noticing Renesmee's hand was in my dad's. He was practically dragging her along behind him. I didn't understand what that was about, but then again, I never understood half of the things that went on between my father and sister. He's more protective over her, every little thing she does is monitored by him. Makes me glad I'm a boy and not a girl.

I got up to wonder over towards the vampire's refreshment table. I took another cup, although my stomach felt full and sloshy, and went to sit back down in my chair. I knew I was moping, but I didn't care. I didn't want to be here, I wanted to be with Shelby.

"Shelby." I whispered her name. It sounded more like a sigh. I looked up at the darkening sky, thinking about what she could be doing right now.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed while I sat thinking about Shelby's face. Jacob's hand on my shoulder pulled me from my thoughts.

"You know where your sister is?" He asked me, his eyes searching all over the yard.

I followed his gaze. My parents were in the corner of the yard talking to Huilen. I noticed my mother's eyes looking past Huilen as she spoke. She looked into the darkness at the side of the house.

"I'm not her keeper." I muttered.

"This is important!" Jacob knelt beside me and I saw the horror in his eyes. I immediately jumped to my feet, alert. Venom pooled in my mouth as my mind raced.

"What's wrong?" I hissed, locking my muscles in place.

"Relax, Masen, I just can't find her. She was talking with Nahuel, but they disappeared."

"Oh," I sighed and relaxed. I turned and concentrated on my mom.

_Should I stop them? What would I say to break up the conversation? I could tell her Edward wants her, but he's standing right here, that wont work. The kitchen needs to be cleaned up. I could tell her I need help, but this is her party as much as it's mine and Masen's. I can't make her do dishes. Let it go, Bella. She's got her own life… _I shook my head more confused than I was before. My mothers thoughts were not making any sense to me.

"I think she's around the other side of the house." I told Jacob, pointing towards my mom. "My mom's thoughts are wrapped around her and she's not looking at Huilen."

"Thanks, kid." Jacob patted my shoulder and jogged towards my parents.

She smiled slightly when Jacob rounded the corner to where Renesmee was. I would have to talk to Renesmee later. But right now I had another plan.

It was getting dark, guests were leaving, and I was alone. No one paying any attention to me. I found myself backing up to the trees lining the backyard. My eyes stayed locked on my parents, since they would be the only ones to try and stop me. I was grateful for my father not able to hear my thoughts.

I took the last step that would take me into the forest, but my foot came down on a twig and it snapped under my weight. My dad's hand came down on my mom's shoulder and his head turned to scan the trees. I was quicker. I ducked behind a tree and waited a full minute to see if he saw me. I searched through his thoughts and he was still over talking with Huilen and my mom. The sound of the twig forgotten. He figured it as an animal.

I turned and darted away from the house. I threw myself forward, running as fast as I could. No one was coming after me. They would have caught me by now.

I didn't stop running until I came to the familiar house. I heard talking on the front porch, so I stayed hidden in the trees. They were on the phone. I listened further into the house, but didn't hear Shelby. My heartbeat picked up and I was panicking. Where was she?

I moved quickly to the back of the house to see into her room. No one in there.

Quickly, I scooted to the back of the yard and decided I was going to wait until she got home. I was getting nervous. It had to have been a few hours since I left my house. My parents would notice me missing soon.

I gasped when Shelby's bedroom light came on. Her shadow stretched across the yard as she paced in front of her window. She was on her cell phone. I listened to the conversation, but not listening to the words. I was paying attention to the sound of her voice. The music her laughter made in my ears was more beautiful than anything my father has played on the piano.

I waited an hour after her light turned off to move closer to the house. She was sleeping, her breathing was deep and even.

I took a deep breath and slid her window open, dipping into her room. I kept the window open just incase I needed to leave quickly. Inside her room I was surrounded by her scent. It set my throat on fire, but I could keep myself in control. Her long brown hair flared out around her as she slept. My fingers tingled. They wanted to feel the softness of her straight hair. I wanted to touch her warm sun-tanned skin.

I took a step closer to her and she rolled onto her side, facing away from me. The movement spread her scent through the air and it hit my nose with a force that knocked me backwards. I swallowed, trying to ignore the burning in my throat. She was too pretty to hurt. I couldn't.

I took another step towards her.

"_Are you insane_?" My dad hissed behind me.

My teeth clenched together and I growled. His arms locked around me and I was back out the open window.

"Let me go!" I muttered, trying to get out of his grasp.

"No!" My dad growled. I was struggling too much for him, he wrestled me to the ground. I laid flat on my back, trying to get out from underneath my father.

"I was fine!" I grunted.

"I don't care. You know the danger you just inflicted on her and yourself? Look at your eyes, you've been drinking all night and you look as if you haven't had blood on a month."

"I was in control. I wasn't going to hurt her."

"You crossed a line, Masen. You know we don't want you alone with her yet. You deliberately disobeyed us. Your mother's fuming. You're lucky I didn't let her come here to get you. It's taking Half of the vampires at home to keep her there."

"I'm sorry, but I had to see her. It was driving me insane."

"I know the feeling, but as hard as it is, you have to give yourself limits."

"How?" I whispered, letting my body go limp. I couldn't fight him anymore. I was too tired.

He got off of me and took my hands to help me up. He pulled out his phone and pushed 1 for the speed dial. He was talking quickly before my mom could demand to have me home. "I've got him. He's fine, but he needs to hunt. No, Bella, he needs something fresh. I will bring him home as soon as he's hunted. Yes, he knows he's in trouble. I know, Love." He sighed and shut his phone, shoving it back in his pocket.

"How, Dad." I asked again once we started running. He stayed at my pace.

"Masen, you're not as tempted by her blood as I was for your mother, but you still need to control yourself. You may want her in more ways than one, but you're a lot stronger than she is. You _will_ hurt her." He shuddered from some memory I didn't think I wanted to ask him about. I didn't even want to look into his mind to see it.

"I can't even talk to her."

"You'll find it in you." He smiled at me.

I shrugged.

"Always keep in mind, she's human, Masen. Nothing more. She's more fragile than any creature you will come across."

"The best smelling one, too." I muttered.

He chuckled. "I do have to say, that's the one thing I miss the least."

"What do you miss the most about Mom as a human?" I asked him.

"Trying to change the subject?" My dad winked at me.

"No, just curious."

"I don't miss anything the _most._ I have more now than I did then. I guess I would have to say, the sound of her heart. I was so attuned to it. Sometimes I think I can still hear it when we're alone and it's quiet."

While he spoke I thought of the way Shelby's heartbeat sounded. He had a point. He was one of the most beautiful sounds I have ever heard.

"You have to remember the venom in your mouth, too. Once that venom is in her system it will spread. Keep that in mind."

I nodded. "I will."

"And you need to talk to her. You can't stalk her in her bedroom every night. I've been there, it doesn't help anything." My dad punched my arm, then pointed towards a deer grazing in the distance. "Go on." He encouraged.

Without pausing, I leaped towards the deer and drained him in record time.

I heard my dad's phone vibrate in his pocket and he sighed, flipping it open. "We're on our way." He sighed into the phone.

"Let's go. You're mothers anxious."

"When is she not?" I mumbled.

My dad chuckled behind me as we raced towards home.


	32. Chapter 31

***Masen's POV***

We burst through the trees, laughing at the other. My dad had shoved me hard before we landed in the back yard. I grabbed his arm and leaped over him. It was our normal routine when we were racing.

"Not the time to be laughing!" My mom half growled as she suddenly appeared in front of us. "Masen Anthony, you could have exposed us all, you could have hurt her! Do you realize that?"

My eyes tightened and I wanted to cover my ears. Her voice was sharp enough to cut grass.

"I didn't do anything, and I didn't want to hurt her. It's fine." I went to walk away from her, but she gripped my arm, yanking me back in front of her.

"Please take me seriously, Masen."

"I am."

"That smirk on your face tells me differently."

I wiped the smile off my face and stared into her eyes.

"That helps." She nodded and took a deep breath. "Okay, listen, honey, I don't care if it's a human you want, but you have to really listen to what your father and I tell you. We've lived through it, we know what we're talking about."

"I know." I spoke through clenched teeth. Others from the party were looking at us, it was embarrassing. "Mom, can I go now. Please?"

"Think before you do."

I opened my mouth to argue more, but my dad's glare made me snap my mouth shut and nodded. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Thank you." She stepped aside and I hurried towards the house. Renesmee's giggling made me pause. I walked around the corner of the house to see her back pressed against the brick while Nahuel was leaning in towards her, his palm resting on the wall beside her head. His other hand waved around in the air as he told his story. Renesmee leaned forward, laughing… no, this wasn't her laugh. I don't know what she was doing. Flirting maybe? Yup, her arm rose and she reached out to poke his side as they laughed together.

This made me feel uncomfortable to watch. She was my sister, he was a stranger to us. But she seemed like she knew him for years. Have they really been talking this whole time?

I sighed and turned back towards the house. "Masen?" I heard Renesmee call after me.

"That's me." I muttered as I turned back towards her.

"Mom let you away from her alive?"

"She's fine. She already talked to me."

"I can't believe you actually snuck out."

"I can't believe you were able to do it with your vampire parents." Nahuel laughed low and shook his head.

"What I do is none of your business." I growled. He didn't know me. Why was he commenting of what I did?

"What's your problem, Masen?" Renesmee stepped between us and I stared at her wide-eyed.

"Nothing." I snapped. "I'm tired." I turned for the door, but Renesmee reached out for my arm. He fingers wrapped lightly around my upper arm, and I didn't have it in me to yank it away from her. She's just worried. I could feel that she is.

_Listen to me._ Her voice rang out in my head. I sighed and let her thoughts flow into my head.

I nodded, letting her know she could think what she wanted.

_I don't know what your problem is tonight, but there is no reason for you to snap at Nahuel like that. I understand you're upset with mom and dad right now, but they're just trying to keep you safe. Face it, little brother, you're a monster just like the rest of us. You just happened to go out and find yourself a fragile human. That means you have to let mom and dad guide you. They know better than anyone when it comes to that sort of stuff. _

"I know." I grumbled. I knew she was right, I knew my parents were right, but I wanted to do it all on my own. My dad did it, why couldn't I?

"Did I just miss half of that conversation?" Nahuel asked, confused.

Renesmee and I both looked at him and nodded. It was the way we communicated with the other when we wanted to talk privately. I was glad to see Renesmee stuck my be with this one. She didn't go on babbling about what her and I do.

Nahuel knew our gifts, but Renesmee and I always talk to each other this way.

She turned away from Nahuel to finish the conversation. "You'll do the right thing. I know you will." She smiled up at me and I saw no sign of doubt in her eyes. She believed in me more than anyone else I knew.

I smiled back and glanced quickly over her shoulder to see Jacob sitting on the front steps watching us. I didn't understand the pain twisted on his face, but I knew it had something to do with Nahuel. I carefully picked through his mind and saw the pain went into his heart. Renesmee was hurting him. "That goes both ways." I said, patting her arm and walked towards the house.

_What's that supposed to mean?_ She called after me, leaving the question unheard by others.

I waved it off and closed the door behind me.

The next morning my mother seemed a little more relaxed in letting me go see Shelby. She had a dentist appointment, so I doubt I will actually be seeing her, or talking to her.

"You ready?" Jacob asked me with a heavy sigh. Whatever was bothering him last night was still heavy on his mind today. I was scared to see exactly what that was. I knew it involved my sister and I didn't want to know about her love life. It was weird enough that Jacob is starting to think of her that way. He was like a brother to both of us.

"I'm ready, where's Ness?" I asked, looking around the empty living room. I heard her giggle and she walked into the house from the back porch with Nahuel behind her.

"Oh, hey, you guys mind if Nahuel comes along, too? I sort of already told him he can." She smiled brightly and looked up at Jacob with pleading eyes.

"Why not." He said sarcastically and rolled his eyes before walking over to grab the keys from the hook.

We took my dad's car into town and stopped just outside the dentist office.

"I can't believe I'm following her to the dentist. I've officially gone insane." I mumbled to myself.

"I can't argue with you on that." Jacob snorted.

I reached over from the passenger seat and punched his arm. "Thanks for the encouragement."

"I'll give it to you when you have confidence in yourself."

"I do." I lied.

"Ok, prove it." He said and leaned across me to open my door.

"What am I supposed to do?" I squeaked.

"Well, we're at the dentist. You could have a tooth ache." Jacob suggested.

I shook my head. "Won't work. Venom."

"Oh, right, that's not good. Well then, you're screwed."

"You could go in and I could come with you." I offered.

Jacob snorted. "No way! They stick me with something and I'll heal right away. Not a good idea, and a man like me doesn't need to be escorted into a dentist office by a kid like you…" Jacob trailed off and looked over his shoulder at Renesmee sitting behind me.

"What?" She asked him, obviously not catching on to the direction of the conversation. I wouldn't have either, but I caught it in his thoughts.

I turned in my seat to look at her, too.

"You both are insane! I'm not going to the dentist! My teeth are perfect, thank you." She huffed, crossing her arms tight against her chest and shrunk back into her seat.

"Please, Ness. Just go in and say you have a tooth ache. I'll hold your hand if you're scared." I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of me bringing my big sister to the dentist. Although only we would know she was older than me. Onlookers would easily mistake her for my younger sister. She looked about a year younger than me. We could pull it off.

"No way, Masen."

"I'll owe you for the rest of my life, and we all know how long that is. Please, Renesmee, I'll do anything, you name it, you got it."

She seemed to think about it, a smile playing on the corners of her lips.

I groaned. This wasn't going to end well.

"You do all my chores, and when it comes time for me to sneak out of the house, you cover for me."

Something snapped and my eyes shot to Jacob. He was holding the handle on the door in his hand. I didn't bother to ask him what was wrong. He looked like he would have bitten my head off it I asked him anyway.

"I'll think about the second part." I told her.

"No deal." Her voice was stern. She wasn't joking around.

"Fine." I grumbled.

Another crunching sound and the steering wheel was in Jacob's hands, no longer attached to the car.

Renesmee leaned forward to look at him with wide-eyes. "Now how are we going to get home?" She asked. "You broke my dad's car."

"Go to the dentist, Nessie." He said through clenched teeth.

I got out of the car and took Renesmee's hand, leading her into the office.

"Hold your cheek." I hissed.

"Why?" She whispered back.

I rolled my eyes. "Because your tooth hurts!"

"Which one?"

"Oh, Renesmee! I don't care which one!"

"Okay, okay, don't have a cow." She sighed and lifted her right hand to cradle her cheek. "Like this?"

"Yes, now don't talk." I said as we reached the front desk.

"May I help you?" The young woman behind the counter asked us.

"Yes, my sister and I were out to lunch and I think she… chipped a tooth on something she ate."

Renesmee's left hand tightened around my fingers. Anger flashed through my head. It wasn't mine, it was hers. She was letting me know she didn't like my plan so far. A chipped tooth means she has to have something to show for it. Her teeth were perfect. I don't think they're capable of chipping, but I couldn't think of anything else.

The woman jumped to her feet, pain flickered across her face. "Oh, dear, yes that must hurt. Let me see if Dr. Tony has a few minutes to take a look at it. He's in with another patient right now, have a seat, I'll be right back." She hurried down the hall and I could hear her talking to the doctor.

I listened harder for the heartbeat I was looking for. I couldn't find it. Shelby wasn't here. My heartbeat picked up and Renesmee kicked my shin.

"She's not here." I spoke too low for anyone else to hear me.

_Than why am I holding my face, ready to be put under the knife?_

"Ness, there are no knives here, it's a dentist office. They have needles and sharp picks and stuff."

She flinched and I saw her shudder.

"Stop being a baby." I hissed, and the bell rang above the front door, letting us know someone walked in.

Her scent filled the room and I locked my muscles to keep me in place. I glanced at Renesmee who was playing with the hem of her shirt with both her hands. I grabbed her right hand and shoved it towards her face.

"Ow!" She growled at me.

Why she was being impossible, I will never know.

Shelby crossed the room, glancing at me from the corner of her eye. I concentrated to hear her thoughts.

_Hello, cutie. Wonder if that's his girlfriend. Has to be, no one that good looking would be single._ I wanted to jump up and sing with how happy I was. She noticed me, she was interested. But she thought Renesmee wasn't my sister…

"Hey, Ness," I said a little too loud. She jumped and looked at me as if I grew another head. "Mom's not going to be too happy you're chomping down on that hard candy. But as my younger sister, I will stick up for you." I reached out to take her left hand, but she slapped me away and narrowed her eyes at me. I focused back on Shelby.

_Sister, hmm… guess I should have seen the resemblance. They do look a lot alike._ Her back was towards us, so I couldn't see her face. I needed to look at it.

She sat down with the older man she was with, her father. I was only a seat away from her. I watched her reach for a magazine on the table and peeked at me through her long dark lashes.

I sighed.

"You new in town?" Her voice was more beautiful than anything else I have ever heard. I could listen to that voice for the rest of my life and not get tired of it.

I turned to look at her and she smiled the most dazzling smile. "Not really." I shrugged, trying to look calm.

Renesmee chuckled next to me and I dropped my arm between us and pinched her thigh. She yelped, but kept quiet.

"Oh, I haven't seen you around school."

"We're home schooled." I said too quickly. She was barely done with her sentence before I was answering it. I decided to stay out of her head. It was the safest thing to do.

"Oh, that's sort of cool. I've never met anyone who was home schooled. Can I ask why?"

"Sure, it's just something our parents prefer. We travel a lot, so they like to do the lessons on their own."

"Wow, that's great! I've never been out of Canada."

"We moved here from the States."

"Really? Where?"

"Washington."

"I wish I could take a trip down there. It seems really nice."

"It is." I agreed.

"Okay, young lady," The young woman from behind the counter hurried back in the room and noticed the new arrivals. "Oh, Shelby, you mind if Dr. Tony takes a look at this poor girls tooth? She thinks it's just a chip, wont take long to look at."

"I don't mind at all." Shelby smiled that dazzling smile again and I had to remind myself to breath.

"Thank you, dear." She turned to Renesmee and gestured towards the back. "Right this way."

Renesmee stood and turned to glare at me.

"Go on, I'll be here when you're done."

She growled and leaned towards me, locking her hand around my wrist.

"It was nice talking to you!" Shelby called after us.

I was too busy thinking of ways to kill my sister to answer her.

"Well, I don't see anything. You're teeth are the strongest I have ever seen. Have you had braces?" The doctor asked Renesmee once he was done poking around in her mouth.

"No." She answered. "Guess it was just a slight pain." She said, glaring at me. "Happens every once in a while. I think it's better now." She slid off the chair and hurried out of the room.

"I'm going to kill you." She hissed.

"Not if I don't get to you first!" I snapped back at her. I couldn't believe she made me walk away from Shelby.

Shelby was still in the waiting room when we walked out there.

"How's the tooth?"

"All better. Turns out it was just a minor pain. That's what happens when you hang around this one." She jerked her thumb towards me and I shoved the back of her head towards the door.

"Why don't you wait outside." I suggested through clenched teeth.

Shelby laughed and stood up when the receptionist called her name.

"Hope to see you around." She looked behind her at her father, who was on the phone, pacing the waiting room.

"Yeah, me too, maybe… maybe we could hang out some time. Without my sister's embarrassing remarks."

"She's funny, I like her." Shelby chuckled. "But I would like to hang out. Call me. You have a piece of paper, or your phone on you?"

"I don't have either, my phone is in the car. But I have an excellent memory." I winked at her, and was completely shocked by the rush of confidence that flowed through me.

She told me her phone number and I made sure it was tucked away safely in my memory.

"I'll call you later tonight?" I asked.

"Cool." She smiled and waved before ducking into a room.

I walked outside in a complete daze. This actually worked. I was able to talk to her without losing control. She was perfectly safe. I did have a undesirable urge to hunt, though, but she was still unharmed.

We had to wait for my dad to come pick us up, since Jacob broke the car. Renesmee sat the furthest away from me and I didn't mind. She embarrassed me.

I could hear her complaining to Nahuel what I made her sit through in there. It wasn't that bad, I don't know what her problem was.

Jacob sat beside me on the curb, the handle and steering wheel still clenched tightly in his hands.

"Why are you still holding those?"

"Keeping my hands busy." His voice was strained, as if he was concentrating really hard on something.

"Why?"

"Too complicated for you to understand. You just sit and bask in your glorious moment." He said coldly.

I shrugged it off, to happy to really care.

When my dad showed up Jacob handed him the broken pieces of his car and said, "Oopse." Before turning away from us. "I'm going to go for a run." He called over his shoulder.

"He ok?" Renesmee asked as she leaned out the open window of Uncle Emmett's Jeep.

"He will be." My dad sighed and shook his head before throwing the broken pieces to the car into the trunk and hooking the bumper up to the back of the Jeep to be towed home.


	33. Chapter 32

***Masen's POV***

I couldn't believe I was so stupid! The whole day my phone has been attached to my hip, but the one small minute I left it on the couch to go play football outside with my dad, Grandpa, Jacob, Nahuel and uncles. Of course, leaving it inside was a good idea at the time. I didn't want it to break, unlike all my other phones I had outside with me while we played a game.

I heard my phone ring when we were in the third quarter. We never tired, so we didn't stop for halftime. If we did, I probably would have been able to get to my phone in time. Instead I tossed my dad the ball and darted towards the house. I paused when I heard everyone laughing behind me. Even Alice and Renesmee were laughing from the spot they were sitting on in the grass.

"Hello?" I heard my mother answer my phone.

"Oh, no!" I groaned. My hands flew to my hair and I grabbed two fists full of it.

"Mommy's talking to the girlfriend!" Uncle Emmett sang from behind me.

"She's not my girlfriend!" I hissed. "Not yet." I added a little more quietly, but with a yard full of vampires, they still heard me.

"I'm sorry, who is this?" I heard my mom ask into the phone. She knew exactly who it was. "Oh, Shelby, yes. I'm sorry honey, he's outside playing right now." She couldn't say _what_ I was playing? Did she have to make me sound like I was five? "Hold on, let me see if he wants to talk." I heard her walking towards the door and I was already running up the stairs.

"Masen, honey, Shelby's on the phone!" My mom yelled, even though I was standing right in front of her. I knew she had to do it because Shelby would be listening for her to call for me.

I narrowed my eyes at her and snatched the phone out of her hands. "Don't answer my phone again!" I grumbled.

"I didn't say anything bad, did I?" She went into deep thought as she went through the short conversation she had and shook her head. "No, I didn't."

"No, but I don't need my mom answering my phone."

"Ok, ok, I'll let it ring next time and you can miss the call."

I turned away from her and sat down on the step. "Hey, Shelby."

"Hey, playing with your trucks outside?" She giggled.

"No, actually, I was playing football with my dad and uncles."

"A family who's into sports, my kind of family." I smiled at that. So she's into sports. She'd definitely fit in. Although she could never play anything with my family.

"Yeah, that's us." I mumbled.

Shelby sighed. I knew what she was waiting for. I turned around to see if anyone was listening to me. I growled when I saw my mom still standing behind me.

"Mom!" I moaned, making sure to cover the phone so Shelby couldn't hear me.

"What?" My mom asked innocently. Then jumped as if she suddenly understood. "Oh, right, sorry!" She whispered and hurried down the stairs to sit with my sister and Aunt Alice.

"Shelby?" I asked.

"Yes?" Her voice rose with interest.

"Would you like to… maybe… go out to dinner?"

"Tonight?"

"Sure, why not."

"Great! I'll pick you up at six?" I bit my tongue as soon as I said it.

"You can drive?"

"No… you mind if I have my… someone drive us?" I figured I'd ask Jacob, but I had no idea who he should be to me. I wasn't going to ask my dad or Nahuel, and I certainly wasn't going to ask any of my uncles. Plus, my mother and aunts were out of the question.

"I don't mind." She said softly.

"Okay, I'll see you soon." I smiled widely.

I could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke. "I'll see you, Masen."

I held the phone to my ear after she hung up. I didn't want to take the phone away, I could still hear her voice in my head.

"Masen's got a date!" Uncle Emmett boomed. He chucked the football in my direction and I jumped to my feet to catch it.

"So who's driving them?" Renesmee laughed, sticking her tongue out at me.

I threw the ball towards her and she brought her hand up in front of her face, slapping the ball away from her.

"She's right." My dad jogged over towards her to retrieve the ball that bounced off her palm.

"No parents." I said quickly, throwing myself over the porch railing and landing on the ground in front of my dad.

"We couldn't be your parents anyway." He winked at me.

"Okay, then no Bella or Edward." I nodded, he couldn't get around that one.

"Fine, Jasper." My mom said, stepping in beside my dad.

I knew exactly why she wanted him to drive us. He would know what we were feeling the entire time.

I shook my head. "No way."

"I will!" Uncle Emmett darted around us and picked up Renesmee, throwing her over his shoulder, tickling her sides.

"Definitely not." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not a chauffer." Jacob grumbled.

"Well, being that her parents are going to want to meet his _parents_, I think maybe I should take him." My grandfather suggested.

I thought it over and it seemed like a good idea. I knew he wouldn't embarrass me the way the others would.

"Bella?" My dad wrapped his arm around her waist, waiting for her to give the ok.

She smiled and nodded. "Carlisle, it is!"

I sighed, relieved.

The time wouldn't move fast enough. It seemed like days passed before it was time to go pick up Shelby. After an hour of torture forced upon me by my Aunt Alice, I was ready to go.

My dad handed me money and I sat patiently while my mother gushed over me going on my first date. Were human mothers this bad?

I got to Shelby's house and my grandpa waited patiently in the car while I walked up to the door. Shelby's father answered. I couldn't help but smirk at his face. Did he really think _I_ was going to be scared of _him_? I shrugged it off, I guess that's how it should be in a normal human relationship.

"Hello, Sir, I'm here for Shelby."

His eyes narrowed.

"She… here?" I shifted my weight and crossed my arms against my chest, waiting. I was trying so hard not to laugh at the way he was trying to be all macho and the protective father. I'll show him a father that could kick ass.

"She'll be down in a minute. Who you drivin' with kid?"

"My father." I bit my lip, I hated acting as if Carlisle was my father.

He nodded approvingly.

"And my name's Masen." I held out my hand for him to shake it. He did and I could tell by the small dent forming between his eyebrows that he was using all his strength.

I snorted at his attempt to hurt me, but I let him think he was stronger than me. In all honesty, one little tug and I could have taken his whole arm with me on my date. I stifled a laugh at the thought.

"Mr. Rabe."

"Well, how do you do, Mr. Rabe." I smiled and glanced over at the stares. "You like to meet my father?"

"I can see him." He nodded looking over my head towards my grandfathers car.

I pursed my lips and shrugged. I offered.

"Hey, Masen." Shelby hurried down the stairs with a younger girl sliding down on her butt behind her.

"_Pssst_!" The little girl hissed. She couldn't be much older than six.

"Oh," Shelby turned around and took the girls hand. "This is my younger sister, Amanda."

"Hey kiddo." I waved at her.

"You're right, Shelby, he _is_ a major babe!"

"Ah!" Shelby yelled and shoved Amanda away from her. "I'm so sorry about that. She watches way to much TV. No idea where she got that from."

I was doubled over, holding my stomach as I laughed. I could hear my grandfathers muffled laughter from the car as well.

"Why don't we go before I start telling your sister how I feel about you, and she tells you." I winked at Amanda and she grinned a toothless grin.

Mr. Rabe cleared his throat. So maybe that was the wrong thing to say in front of the dad. I knew if some guy said that to my sister in front of him, the dude would have no more eyes to look at her with. Again, I laughed at the fact that I was not scared of this guy. He should be terrified of me. He was the one sending his daughter out on a date with a half vampire.

"Ready?" I asked her, holding out my hand for her. She took it and nodded.

"See you later, Daddy." She waved and shut the door behind us.

My grandfather was standing outside the car, leaning on the back door behind the driver's.

"No way! A Mercedes?" Shelby ran her fingers lightly down the side of the car.

"You like cars?" My grandfather asked her. He bowed politely, not reaching out to shake her hand. "I'm Carlisle."

"Shelby, and yes, I love cars, well it's my brothers fault, actually, he's obsessed with them. I get to listen to him talk about them all the time."

"More siblings? Wow, I have a sister and that's all I can handle." I chuckled.

"Sometimes I wish I was an only child." She smirked.

"Same here." I agreed.

"Well, kids, let's get moving." My grandfather grabbed my shoulder before I could walk to my side of the car. I stared at his face and looked into his mind to see the thoughts that went along with it.

_I know your father taught you better than that._

I straightened up and reached for Shelby's door, opening it for her. I glanced at my grandfather and flashed him a smile.

He shook his head and laughed.

We drove to the restaurant and my grandpa followed us to the sidewalk and waved. "I'll see you kids once my movie had ended." He said, pointing to the theatre across the street. He was going to see a movie while we ate. I could see my grandmother already over there waiting for him.

"Have fun." I said and took Shelby's hand.

Dinner went more perfectly than I could have imagined. I don't think I have ever laughed that much in my entire life. I could definitely see myself with her for the rest of… her life. Of course I would never want to change her. She's too perfect the way she is to be a monster like me. I couldn't bare to even think of taking her life away from her to live like me. It was wrong.

My grandfather waited in the car as I walked her up to her door.

"I really had a great time, Masen." She took both my hands in hers and looked up at me. The moon reflected off her blue eyes and they sparkled.

My voice got lost somewhere in my throat. I forgot how to bring it to my mouth. I tried clearing my throat to move he lump. "I did, too." It came out breathless, but at least I spoke. I was lost somewhere in the sea of her eyes. Another reason not to change her.

"Maybe we could do this again?"

I nodded.

She waited impatiently for a kiss I knew I couldn't give her. Was I ready to be that close to her throat? I didn't want to change her, but I didn't want to hurt her either. Very quickly, maybe too quickly, I held my breath and leaned in to kiss her cheek. Her skin was like satin under my lips. I wanted to lean in and kiss her again, but the scent of her skin, and the smell of her blood was too strong when I did that. My throat was burning.

"Goodnight." I said quickly and decided to blow her a kiss before ducking into the car. I didn't want her to think I was not interested.

She smiled slightly, worry creasing her forehead as she waved back.

"How was it?" My grandfather patted my knee as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Can we-" He cut me off.

"On our way." He nodded and turned down a dirt road. I was glad he knew I needed to hunt.

"Grandpa, how can I make this work? Eventually she's going to see that I stop growing. I only have two years left."

"That's up to you."

"Me? How?"

"Look at your parents."

"No way!" I shook my head fiercely. "I'm not changing her."

My grandfather looked at me and laughed. "You know, you're father told everyone the same thing about your mother."

"Yeah, but she had to be changed because she was dying."

"She wanted to."

I sat quietly for a few minutes. I couldn't change her even if she wanted to. I wanted her just the way she is.

"You'll do the right thing, Masen." My grandpa broke the silence as he parked the car. He nodded towards the trees and sat back in his seat. "Go on, not too far. I'll wait here."

"Thanks, Grandpa."

When we got home I was glad to make it passed most of my family. I hurried into my room and shut the door behind me. I could see the dark outline of my father sitting on my bed. I didn't even bother to turn the light on as I walked over to sit next to him.

"Help me, Dad." I whispered too low for anyone else in the house to hear me.

"I was waiting for that." He answered, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.


	34. Chapter 33

**Some of you-maybe one or two- will throw at me that this chapter was boring, but hey, not everything can be interesting. Obviously with the way I ended last chapter, this one is mainly Edward and Masen talking. I don't know how much longer I'm sticking with Masen's POV, but his story is interesting to me right now and I want to get it out of my head lol. I will be going to Renesmee soon so you can see how she's dealing with Nahuel. But I just wanted to warn you guys that I already know some of you are going to write me a review like this: _Loved the chapter! It was a little short and boring, but still great! _So I saved you the time for writing it LMAO! Naa I'm kidding! I love reading all of your reviews regardless if you tell me it was boring or not. You guys are the best bunch of reviewers I could ever ask for! Thanks to all of you!**

**

* * *

**

*Masen's POV*

We sat silent for what felt like forever. I wasn't sure how to start the conversation, and my father wasn't going to start it for me. He sat patiently and quietly, waiting for me. I was too scared to look into his mind and I could feel his eyes burning holes in the side of me head, trying to see into mine.

"I don't want her to be one of us." I whispered. I snapped my mouth shut not knowing where that came from. That's not how I wanted to start the conversation. I didn't tell the words to leave my mouth.

My father sucked in a slow breath and let it out slowly. "I know, but son, you have to understand something; she can't know about us if you're going to keep her human. Know that you will stop aging in a few years while she continues to grow…" He trailed off, looking down at his hands.

"What?" I demanded. Something was bothering him. Again, I was scared to look inside his mind to find out.

He shook his head. "I was just thinking of when I had this conversation with Carlisle. I wanted nothing more than to keep your mother human."

"Well _that_ went well." I snorted.

"HA!" He laughed once and clapped his hand to his forehead, sliding it down his face, and rolled his eyes. "I ask her one thing and she does the opposite."

"You think Shelby will be like that?" I asked, wary of his answer.

"She can't have the choice. If you want to keep her human, you have to keep who you are a secret."

"Dad, I don't want to be a secret from her. I do want her to know everything about me… even the not human parts. But at the same time… I don't. I want her protected."

"Yes," my dad nodded. "It's tricky, but you're young. Who knows, she might not be the one you want to spend the rest of forever with, she could just be a-"

"I think I love her, Dad." I bit my bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. Again my lips moved and made words without my permission.

My dad's hand patted my back. "Don't be so tense." He smelt the blood. I glared up at the ceiling. His voice was strained and I knew it wasn't because of the smell of my blood. I braced myself for his next words. "Masen, you're five-or fifteen… that's way to young to know what love is. I think you need to give yourself time. If you love her, are you ready to watch her grow old and pass on? Can you handle that? You've made the decision to not want her changed, and that's perfectly fine; I've been there, thought that, but look at me now. I changed her myself."

"In the end, you didn't have a choice." I muttered.

"I would have changed her anyway." He spoke low.

"So…you really did change your mind." I concluded.

He nodded one quick nod. "I couldn't bring myself to watch her die, I couldn't be with her the short years she would have been on this earth. I was selfish and needed her by my side forever. Don't you ever tell her I said that. I always made her believe her being human was the most important thing to me. At first it was, but then I realized-a few times-that I couldn't be without her."

"What am I going to do? Dad, please tell me what to do."

"I can't do that, son, it has to come from your own heart. My advice? I would stick to wanting her human for now. You're very young, Masen, take the time to get to know her; see if she's the one for you."

"How did you know mom was the one?"

He laughed at that question. "I didn't at first. Then I realized as time went on that I couldn't be without her for some insane reason."

"So I have to see if I can't live without Shelby?"

"I think that's the best bet."

I sighed heavily. "I think so, too."

"Again, you're young. You have all the time in the world." My father reminded me.

"Yeah," I agreed. "But she doesn't."

He patted my back again and brought his hand up to rustle my hair.

"What's been going on with Renesmee and Nahuel?" I asked, wanting the spotlight off of me for a little while.

"Don't get me started on your sister. I don't know what she's thinking. Her mind is one jumbled mess right now. She's giving me a headache."

"So she likes him?"

"From what I see, yes." He choked on the word and composed himself. "But I can't get anything from her thoughts. Your mother has been asking me to keep listening to her, but a teenage girl's mind is one scary place. Especially when she's your daughter." He shuddered.

I laughed.

"Not funny, I have to deal with both of you interested in dating at the same time. Guess that's what I get for having kids months apart."

"Can I ask a question? I know it's none of my business, but she _is _my sister."

My dad's face fell serious as he stared eagerly at mine.

"Oh!" I gasped. "She's fine, but the question was actually about Jacob."

His body tensed.

"Why does he seem so upset when he looks at Renesmee? I mean, he seems really hurt… I've heard it in his mind." I paused, then added quickly, "I don't listen to him often, or for very long. I just wanted to know what was wrong with him."

"It's just hard for him to see Renesmee and Nahuel bonding the way they are."

"But why?"

"It's complicated and nothing for you to be concerned about. Your mother and I are handling it."

"Okay," I shrugged it off. I figured I wasn't getting anywhere with that question.

"It's time for bed. And that means staying in your bed."

"Why does it bother mom so much? Didn't you guys do the same thing?"

He laughed uncomfortably, scratching the back of his head. "She thinks you're too young, that's all. She knows-hopes-you wont go far with Shelby, but as a mother she has a right to be concerned."

I had to agree with him on that. It was true; if she wasn't concerned than I should be worried. "I understand." I nodded as I got up and stripped down to my shorts and climbed into bed.

My dad stood up and leaned over me. "You'll make the right decision, I'm sorry I couldn't be much help in making that decision for you, but that's not for me to make. I can only give you advice from my experience with falling for a human. Do know that our outcomes may be different. Don't go by what happened with your mother. Go by your own feeling." He reached out and tapped his index finger over my heart. "Listen to your heart and it wont fail you." He kissed my forehead before turning and walking out of my room.

I laid there, watching the shadows dance across my ceiling from the wind outside. The moonlight made the branches look like hands above me. I watched the shadows fight each other as I thought about the conversation I just had with my father.

He was right, I couldn't expect an outcome like my parents. After all I was pretty sure if I had a baby-I shuddered-with Shelby, it wouldn't be half vampire. I was only half vampire, so she would have no problem carrying the child and delivering it. So she wouldn't have to be changed because of that. I could make our relationship work, but could I watch her grow old without me? Could I possibly watch our kids-if we had any-grow old without me? _Would_ they grow old?

"Ugh!" I groaned out loud, taking the pillow from under my head and holding it over my face. I was trying to smother the thoughts running through my head. Why were my thoughts drifting towards having a family with her? I'm still just a kid… so is she.

I shook my head and rolled onto my stomach. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to force myself to sleep. It wasn't working out the way I wanted it to.

"This is going to be a long night." I muttered as I felt my thoughts drifting back to a future with Shelby.


	35. Chapter 34

***Renesmee's POV***

I sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. My mouth felt dry, so I decided to get up and get a glass of water. I paused outside my door when I heard my father and brother talking in Masen's room. I could understand where he was coming from. I was the lucky one out of the two of us. Nahuel already knew about me, but I just had to figure out if he was interested in me the way Shelby was with Masen. I also had to figure out why Jacob seemed so upset with me. Okay, so when I put it all out there, I definitely have it worse. He's only got one problem- keeping our family secret from his girlfriend. Me, well, I have two different problems; why was Jacob upset with me, or seems like he's upset with me, and is Nahuel interested in me. Was I interested in him, or excited that he's exactly like me… I hate growing up.

I descended the stairs slowly and yawned once I reached the bottom. "Thought I heard you up." My mom turned away from the chess table where her and Uncle Jasper were playing. It was comical the way they lived when my brother and I slept. Aunt Alice was sitting on the floor beside Uncle Jasper, her head resting on his chair as she flipped through some fashion magazine. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett were probably in their room for the night, and my grandparents were sitting on the couch reading. I could hear Nahuel snoring in the guest bedroom down the hall behind me. Huilen sat on the back porch drawing, and I heard Jacob talking outside with Seth. Life went on when I was asleep. Make me feel a little jealous that I was missing all the fun.

"Yeah," I sighed and scratched the top of my head. "Thirsty." I made my way into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water.

"Masen, okay?" I asked when I walked back out to watch my mom and uncle play their game.

"Yes, he's just talking to dad about…"

"Shelby." I finished my mom's sentence for her.

She nodded and sighed heavily.

"That poor boy." Grandma clicked her tongue.

"He'll be fine, he's got Edward." My mom mumbled.

"What's Jacob and Seth talking about?" I asked, trying to listen to them outside. They had lowered their voices so I couldn't hear. I wish I had Masen's gift.

"I don't know." My mom shrugged.

"You can hear them…" I trailed off as I took in the look on her face. She was hiding something.

"Not paying attention. If they wanted to have a conversation where we were listening in, than they would be talking in here." My mom looked up at me, aggravation glowing in her gold eyes.

"Can I go outside?" I asked.

"No," my mom snorted. "It's almost three in the morning. Take your water, and go back to bed.

"Masen's still up." I pointed out.

"He's talking to your father."

"I want to talk to Jacob."

"Renesmee, I just told you to go back to bed." She said through clenched teeth.

"Okay, okay… jeeze." I mumbled and walked back up to my room.

The next morning I woke up to silence around the house. Everyone must still be in their rooms. I got up and dressed before going down stairs.

"Hey," I said cheerfully when I saw Nahuel sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels to a muted TV.

"Morning." He smiled and patted the cushion next to him.

I skipped over to him and sat down, hesitating before letting my side touch his. He took a deep breath and laid his arm across the back of the couch behind me. I bit my bottom lip to keep from smiling.

"How was your night?" Nahuel asked as he kept his eyes on the TV.

"Okay," I sighed, leaning further into his side. "How was yours?"

"Pretty good. So, I heard you up last night. Everything ok?"

"Oh," I giggled. "Yeah, I just wanted something to drink."

"And that involves you arguing with your mother?"

"That was just an added bonus." I grumbled. "She wouldn't let me go outside and talk to Jacob."

"What's wrong with him?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"I don't think you should worry about it." Nahuel suggested.

"Why? He's my friend… my best friend. He's more like an older brother; I worry about him when he's upset."

"I don't think he thinks of you as a-"

"Morning." My mom snapped.

"Hey, mom." I called over my shoulder.

"Good morning, Bella." Nahuel said politely. My mom threw us a quick smile and continued to walk into the kitchen.

My father wasn't far behind her, he smiled at us and followed her into the kitchen.

"Looks like our time alone is up." Nahuel whispered.

"You were never alone." My mom answered him.

"I meant… never mind." Nahuel mumbled.

"My head hurts." Masen complained as he walked down the stairs. My mom was at the foot of the stairs waiting for him. Her hands stretched out towards him, and he walked right into them. Her palm laid flat to his forehead.

"You sick?" She asked him.

"No, just a headache. I'll live." He dragged his feet into the living room and sat on the other side of me.

"How long have you been up?" He asked me.

"About twenty minutes."

"Wow, usually you're the last one up. Where's Jacob?"

"How should I know?"

Masen shrugged. "You two used to do everything together. Just wondering." He got up and walked into the kitchen.

"I'll be back, Nahuel." I said when I saw wolf Jacob trot into the front yard. I hurried to the door and jogged over to him.

"Everything ok?" I asked him.

He nodded once, not meeting my eyes.

"Why are you phased?"

He lifted his large shoulders and then let them slump back down. A shrug.

"Something out there?"

He shook his head no.

"Can you phase back and talk to me, please?" I begged him.

He nodded once and jumped out of view. I waited patiently.

"What?" He asked, still looking at something above my head.

"I was wondering why you looked so upset."

"Don't know what you're talking about." He shrugged.

"I know you better than that. You're upset over something." I shifted my weight from one foot to the other. "What happened to us telling each other everything." It was meant as a question, but came out as an statement.

He snorted, letting his eyes meet mine. "Why don't you answer that one yourself."

"I… what?" I stepped back, trying to figure out what he was trying to say.

"Ever since you're new friend showed up, he's all you've been worried about."

"Nahuel and I have a lot in common." That was the only excuse I could give him. For some reason I couldn't tell Jacob I liked Nahuel. Why didn't I _want_ to tell him?

"You're both half vampire and half human. Big deal."

"He understands me." I couldn't help but sound hurt. I was.

"We used to understand each other."

"We still do." I urged.

"No, Ness, not like we used to. Honestly I don't care if you date him or not, but I don't want our relationship to go down the drain. You're more important to me than anyone else in that house."

"I don't want to lose you either, Jake." I stepped forward and hugged him. He hesitated, but hugged me back. "I'm sorry if I've been spending a lot of time with Nahuel. It's nice to have someone besides my brother to talk to about who I am. He knows things even you can't understand."

"Like what, Ness? Huh? Like the fact that you're different than everyone else in your family? So am I… my father and sisters are all human. I'm the odd one out." He was yelling now. "Or how about you're not growing normally like every other human you come by. Me either. What else is there?"

"Your human self gives way to a wolf… I'm part vampire, Jake. Nahuel understand the vampire parts of me." I was looking down at my feet, now I couldn't make eye contact with him.

"Whatever… I just miss us." Jacob placed his hands on my shoulders and I looked up at him.

"Me, too." I whispered.

"So lets go do something. Anything. Your choice."

"Can we go hiking?" I asked.

"Check and see if it's ok with-"

"Fine by me!" My mom was on the front porch smiling down at us.

"Thanks, Bells." Jacob smiled up at her.

She winked and walked back into the house.

"Shall we?" Jacob motioned for me to go ahead of him.

I knew it was childish, but with Jacob, all I wanted to do was have fun. So I reached out and punched him in his shoulder. "You're it!" I yelled and raced up the mountain.


	36. Chapter 35

**I went back to Masen's POV since a lot of you seemed to like his better then Renesmee's. Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

*Masen's POV*

"Where are they going?" I asked when my mother came back into the house. She was smiling from ear to ear. The giddy look on her face make her look younger than me.

"Hiking." She squealed and skipped into my father's arms. He laughed at her chipper attitude.

"Why are they hiking?" Nahuel asked me.

"I don't know, I didn't even know that's what they were doing." I shrugged. "But it's Jacob and Renesmee, nothing they ever do makes sense." I got up to go to my room and change. It was a nice morning, so I figured I'd go for a run. The human in me loved running. I changed into shorts and a t-shirt, slipped my sneakers on, and hurried down the stairs.

"I'll be back!" I called over my shoulder. When I turned to jog out the back door, I ran directly into my father.

"You going for a run, or are you going to someone's house?"

"Just a jog, she's probably still sleeping anyway." I informed him.

He nodded and let me pass him.

I jogged around the small town without having to stop to catch my breath. I didn't feel like going back home, so I decided to start jogging up and down dead end streets. By the time I started jogging back towards town to go home it was almost noon.

"Masen?" I stumbled forward and stopped, turning to see where the voice came from.

"Shelby, what are you doing in town?" I made sure to make myself breathless. My panting had to match the sweat matting my hair and causing my shirt to cling to me.

"I came out with my brother. He's in the auto store getting a part for his car."

"Sounds fun." I said, swiping the sweat from my forehead.

"Not really, but I felt like getting out of my house." She stepped towards me, wrapping her arms around my waist and giggled as her chest pressed against mine. "You're all sweaty, how long have you been jogging?"

I laughed back and hugged her shoulders tighter against me. "An hour or so." I lied.

"Aren't you the athletic one." She chuckled.

"That's me."

"What do we have here?" Shelby's brother-another human trying to act macho-walked out of the store, narrowing his eyes at me.

"This is Masen… my… boyfriend." She eyed me, waiting for me to react to her words. They sent a wave of excitement through me. I felt like dancing in a circle, but I kept my cool.

"Hey." I spoke deeply, hugging Shelby tighter to me. I was too excited to let her go.

"Brian." He nodded once. "So you're the one who's got my sister… well sisters all smitten." I laughed as I remembered Shelby's younger sister, Amanda.

"Shut up!" Shelby hissed.

"You training for something?" He asked, ignoring his sister.

I shook my head. "Nope, just out for a run. I have to keep in shape in order to keep up with my father and uncles." I lied… well, sort of lied. I did need to keep in shape, but they had to keep up with me.

"Uncles, what do you play?"

"Anything involving a ball." I snorted.

Brian laughed. "Cool, I'll have to play you guys some time."

I shrugged. I guess he could play… if he wanted to walk away with broken bones.

"Well, we better get back. Dad's got to leave for work, so he needs the car."

"I think I might hang with Masen. He can bring me home later, right?" She looked up at me and I couldn't find it in me to tell her no. The word didn't exist in my mind.

I nodded slowly.

"Suite yourself. Dad's not going to be happy I left with you, and came home empty handed."

"Let him get mad at me later. I'll be home before him. Promise." She waved and took my hand.

"I ran here… it's like three miles to my house. I could have someone pick us up…" I trailed off when she shook her head.

"It's ok, I can run." She kept our fingers interlocked and we started running. I easily stayed at her speed, and slowed when she was winded.

It took us almost an hour to get home, but I enjoyed every minute of it.

It wasn't until we were in the yard when it sunk in. I brought her home with me. I caught my father, grandfather, and uncles in the window. Before Shelby could spot them, I waved them away.

Giggling echoed off the side of the house as Jacob and Renesmee raced into view.

"Oh," Renesmee stopped short and Jacob stopped behind her, his hands came up to rest on her shoulders. "Shelby?" She asked, walking towards us, eyeing me.

_You brought her here?_

I raised an eyebrow cautioning her to keep quiet.

_I'm not saying a thing, but you'll have to explain this to mom and dad._

I gave one quick nod.

"Yeah, Shelby…" She trailed off as she stared at Jacob. "You are?" She asked, smiling at him.

"Jacob." He smiled politely.

"How old are you, Jacob?" She asked him, but I didn't give him a chance to answer. I took her hand and towed her along as I walked into the house.

"He a friend?" Shelby asked me as we walked through the front door.

"Yes." I answered. I hated feeling jealous, but why did she need to look at him like that? She just told her brother I was her boyfriend.

"Well, who is this?" My mom asked, walking into the living room to greet us. I groaned.

"Shelby, this is my…" I trailed off not sure who she was supposed to be.

"Sister." My mom said quickly. "Bella."

"I thought you said you only had one sister." Shelby turned to look at me.

"He always says that." My mom rolled her eyes. "He just hates having more than one sister." She threw me an apologetic glance and I shook my head. Shelby bought it, so I wasn't complaining.

"Hello." My dad smiled as he walked up behind my mom.

"Whoa… you're brother, I'm guessing?" Shelby asked and my dad quickly dropped his hands from my mom's hips. "He looks like an older you." Shelby looked from me to him and back.

"Got me again." I sighed. I was actually enjoying watching my father position himself away from my mom. After all it was them that decided to both play my siblings.

"Well glad to see the good looks didn't all go to Masen." Shelby said, starring at my dad.

He laughed once uncomfortably and excused himself as he backed out of the room.

Were all human girls this open with who they found cute? I shuttered at the thought of her just hitting on my father. I don't care if he's seventeen; he's my father.

I introduced her to the rest of my family and it was as humiliating as I thought it was going to be. Uncle Emmett was surprisingly polite, but seemed just as wary as the others for me bringing her here.

I led Shelby it to my room and shut the door behind her.

"Your house is amazing." She gushed as she walked over to my bed. "Your room is huge!"

"Thanks." I forced myself to smile.

"You okay?" She asked, getting up and crossing the room to where I was standing, leaning against my dresser.

"I'm fine, going to take a real quick shower. You can hang out in here until I'm done."

I walked towards my bathroom and she gasped behind me.

"I thought that was a closet, not your own bathroom!" She whispered, following me.

"Will anyone come up to check on us?" She asked, blushing as she smiled. I could hear her heartbeat pick up and I blushed, too. I didn't blush for the same reason she was, though, I was blushing because everyone in this house heard her.

"Yeah, probably. These walls are pretty thin…" I had to clear my throat a few times in order to get the sentence out.

She reached under my shirt and trailed her fingers across my stomach. I held my breath. Her touch sent an electric shock through my body. An emotion took over that I didn't know how to control. I found my lips moving towards her and kissed her with more force than I was expecting. She kissed me back with just as much.

"Masen, you're shower is broken, remember. Use the downstairs bathroom." My dad growled, banging on my door. He couldn't read my thoughts, but he could read hers. Again I blushed from what could possibly be on her mind. Even I was scared to find out.

"Thanks, Edward." I mumbled against her lips. I couldn't pull myself away from her.

She turned her head to catch her breath and I kept my lips against her skin. I finally found it in me to pull away from her to go shower. This was one of the fastest showers I've ever taken. Manly because I was avoiding all eyes as I hurried from the downstairs bathroom back up to my room.

"_Masen_!" My mother hissed from the bottom of the stairs. I punched the air, I was so close to my room.

"What." I said through clenched teeth. I turned to look at her and she didn't speak. I sighed and listened to her thoughts. She wasn't thinking anything specific, but her thoughts rang out warnings.

"I'm fine." I groaned and stomped up the rest of the stairs.

I froze inside my room. Shelby and Renesmee were sprawled out on my bed, giggling about something they were talking about.

"Oh, hey." Renesmee smiled at me and turned back to finish talking with Shelby. "So we'll finish this conversation later. Thanks for the insight! It helped a lot."

"No problem. You know where to find me." Shelby hugged Renesmee and she got up, walking towards me.

She touched my upper arm as she walked past me. _I like her._ I didn't want to hear the thought, but she forced it into my head anyway. Shelby placed herself right at home here, and this wasn't a place for her.

"Your sister's cute." Shelby said, laying on her back on my bed. "She's got quite a little love triangle going on. Honestly, I think the muscular guy is too old for her."

"Jacob?" So she was interested in him.

Shelby nodded. "You want to know about it?"

I shuddered. "No, not really."

She shrugged. "Okay, what do you want to do?" She reached for my hands and I let her pull me down onto the bed.

Our lips met and I didn't think of a reason to stop. I didn't ever want to. My hands moved to her hips and I pulled her against me. She didn't seem to mind, her arms locked around my neck, locking me in place.

I waited for my parents to come stop us, but no one came up. I listened for their thoughts, but I couldn't find them. They weren't here. I searched the thoughts of who I could hear downstairs. It was only my grandma, Renesmee, and Nahuel. I couldn't hear anyone else. Not even Huilen.

Shelby's tongue lightly traced my bottom lip and my train of thought was gone. I rolled until I was on top of her, then kept rolling until I was beside her again.

"No, come back." She begged, panting as fast as I was.

"Look, I'm stronger than you. I can't explain everything, but I could hurt you. Plus we just met. I think we need to slow down." Did I just say that?

"Of course you're stronger. I like that about you. We didn't just meet. We've been out on a date, and we both really like each other."

"I think we should go downstairs."

"I think you should bring me home." She huffed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm fine, you're right. But I should still get home. Amanda is probably annoying my brother while he's trying to fix his car."

I nodded, sighing. "I'll ask my… mom to bring you home."

We walked down the stairs and I avoided my grandmother's eyes as I asked her.

"Sure, honey." She said, putting down her book and running her fingers through my hair. She wasn't mad at me, that was a good sign, but then again this was Esme Cullen; she never got mad at anything.

"Ness, I'll be right back." She turned to kiss the top of her head.

"Okay," Renesmee said with her mouth full of homemade cookies grandma must have just taken out of the oven. Renesmee smiled slightly and leaned in closer to Nahuel.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as we walked down to the garage.

"Hiking." Grandma answered me. She turned, winking at me. So they went hunting. I gave in and listened to the truth in her thoughts.

My father started it. Mom was driving herself insane with us kissing in my room, so my dad basically threw her over his shoulder in order to get her out of the house. My uncles followed with my aunts because they never give up a chance to hunt. Grandpa offered to go and invited Huilen. My father had asked Jacob to come along so they could talk.

"Thanks." I smiled up at my grandma and she nodded.

Shelby looked at us weird, but shrugged it off. Keeping secrets from her was getting harder and harder. No wonder my father didn't keep his secret from my mom for very long.


	37. Chapter 36

***Masen's POV***

I couldn't believe Shelby and I have officially been dating for two months now. She was insisting on me taking her out for dinner since it was our _anniversary. _I thought an anniversary was celebrated yearly; not monthly.

"Shelby!" Renesmee yelled through hysterics. She was here? I ran out of my bathroom, where I was getting ready, leaped over my bed, and bounded down the stairs.

"Where is she?" I asked, breathless, as I looked around the living room.

Renesmee was sitting on the computer chair with her feet up on the desk. She dropped the phone to her shoulder and furrowed her eyebrows at me. "Who?" She asked, looking around me at the front door.

"Are you talking to Shelby on the phone?" I couldn't help but sound annoyed. Both of them have been attached at the hip lately; it wasn't a good thing.

Renesmee rolled her eyes as if I should have already known she was on the phone with her. "Duh!" She snapped.

"Get off the phone." I demanded.

"Are you my mother?"

"No, but she's not here." They were all out hunting. Jacob was out back with Seth, but they weren't near the house. At least I couldn't hear them.

She narrowed her eyes. I knew what was coming. Just as I expected her hand came out and smacked against my cheek. _Exactly, which leaves me in charge of you since I'm older. _"Now go away."

I was glad she kept half of that sentence from Shelby. She still thinks I'm older than Renesmee.

"I don't think so! They told _me_ to keep an eye on _you_!"

"In your dreams!"

"Renesmee get off the phone!" I yelled. "You're grounded from it, remember?"

She laughed once without humor, and went back to her conversation. "No, Shelby, he's being a pain. I don't know why you're going out with him tonight. Good luck on that." She paused while Shelby spoke to her. Her laughter brought the growl up my throat and through my clenched teeth. "Oh, I know, right? He really can be, but that's what happens when you're a momma's boy."

"THAT'S IT!" I leaped towards her, knocking her off the chair, and landed on top of her on the floor.

"Get off!" She shrieked. The phone fell from her hand and slid across the floor.

"No!" I yelled back, trying to reach the phone she was desperately trying to squirm towards.

"Masen!" She was able to turn onto her stomach and try to pull herself across the floor with her hands. I sat fully on her, squeezing her hips between my legs, keeping her in place. I leaned forward and clamped my hands around her wrists.

"Why do you have to be so embarrassing?" I growled.

"Why do you have to be so annoying?" She grumbled back, trying to get out from underneath me. I could hear Shelby laughing as she listened to us.

I rolled us so I was laying on my back, my legs wrapped tightly around Renesmee on top of me. She was trapped and struggling to get loose. This gave me a chance to reach the phone.

"Shelby, I'll talk to you later!" I yelled and hung up the phone.

"Jerk! I was talking to her!"

"Ever since you started talking to her you've turned into a brat." It was true. Since her and Shelby became close, Renesmee's been completely different. She's been in trouble a lot more than she used to be. Her and Shelby have been going out a lot. My parents gave Renesmee a curfew, but she has yet to make it home on time. The reason why we're not hunting with the others is because she's grounded. I went hunting earlier, so I didn't need to; Renesmee hasn't been out hunting for a month. She also turned up her relationship with Nahuel. Those two are worse than Shelby and I.

Renesmee brought her elbow down hard at my side, but she didn't hurt me. Her screams of frustration echoed through the house. "No I haven't!"

"Yes you have! You've been under house arrest for a month now! How stupid can you possibly get? Haven't you realized when mom and dad say, 'Be home at twelve.' doesn't mean to come strolling in at two in the morning?"

"We were out; I lost track of time."

"Don't give me those lame excuses. I know better, and so do mom and dad."

"Stop trying to be the parental authority!" She mumbled, flipping herself hard. She was able to roll away from me.

"When you stop acting like some out of control teenager."

"I am not! Take that back!"

"No!" I yelled and she threw herself at me. I caught her and we tumbled to the ground.

"ENOUGH!" My dad yelled.

Uncle Emmett wrapped his arms around me, yanking me off of my sister. She stood up quickly and leaned in to lunge at me once again. My dad had his arms around her before she could take a step towards me.

"What the hell is going on?" My mom stood between us as we growled at each other.

"I was only trying to tell her to get off the phone with _my_ girlfriend, but she had to turn it into this huge thing."

"Liar! You attacked _me_!" Renesmee yelled.

"Did not!"

"Stop it!" My mom yelled over our voices. Both of us snapped our mouths shut at the same time. When mom's voice went high like that, she's not kidding around. "You're not even supposed to be on the phone, Renesmee."

"Both of you to your rooms." My dad sighed, pushing Renesmee towards the stairs.

"But I have to leave, Grandpa was supposed to bring me to Shelby's."

"I think you're both staying home tonight." My mom narrowed her eyes at me, daring me to argue. I didn't back down.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"Masen, your tone." My dad warned.

"I'm going out, I'm not the problem child." I pointed to Renesmee standing on the stairs, glaring at me. "She is."

"Go." My dad growled, pointing to the stairs.

I caught Nahuel following me, but my dad stopped him. "No, she's to be alone."

"I can talk to her."

"No."

Jacob walked into the house, and my mom filled him in. She let Jacob go up and talk to her. I stayed put, waiting for my chance to prove that I did nothing wrong.

"Grandpa," I said softly. He finally walked into the house with the rest of the family. I'm guessing they were waiting outside; letting my parent's take care of the fight between Renesmee and I. "Please, Shelby will be so upset. I _have_ to take her out tonight."

"Hey, son, don't put my between your parents. They said no, so that's that."

My teeth snapped together. "I didn't do anything."

"Masen, I think you need to listen to them. Go up to your-"

"Masen Anthony Cullen!" My mom yelled from the top of the stairs. She was angry at my sister, why does she have to be mad at me?

"I'm coming!" I groaned.

My cell phone vibrated in my pocket as I passed my mom in the hall. She held her hand out and I laughed at her.

"No way are you answering my phone."

"Give it to me." She growled.

I shoved the phone into her hand and she put it in her own pocket. At least she didn't answer it.

"Can you tell me why I'm in trouble?"

"Because you need a night home."

"Any night, but tonight."

"You can go out tomorrow. You fought with your sister, that's not the way to handle her."

"She was already in trouble."

"I know. Masen," my mom sighed and walked into my room. I followed her, my father was already sitting on my bed. I knew this was going to be a long conversation. I dragged my feet over towards my desk and sat down. I watched my mom-along with my dad- as she paced the floor between us. "Okay, listen," she stopped in front of me; her hands stretched out as if she was going to touch my face, but she was too far away. "I never thought I would say this to one of my kids, mainly because I hated when my own father told me this…" She trailed off, looking over her shoulder at my dad.

He nodded encouraging her to go on.

She took a deep breath before speaking again. "We've discussed this, and your father and I think it would be best if you stopped seeing Shelby."

The rage spread through me like wildfire. I was on my feet; my face burning a bright red. "How could you make me do something like that? You of all people should know how much I care for her-how much I need her!"

"Honey, we're not trying to hurt you, but she's not good for you. We've been watching her… your father's been listening to her. She's all over the place; not sure of what she wants."

"How dare you!" I yelled directly at my father. "Stop listening to her! She's a teenager, I'm sure if you heard mom's thoughts at Shelby's age, you would have heard the same thing."

"No, I wouldn't have." My mom muttered, looking down at the floor.

"Masen, she's-" My dad started, but I cut him off.

"No!" I yelled, clapping my hands over my ears. "I don't want to hear what she thinks. I know she loves me. Are you doing this because of Renesmee; are you trying to force Shelby and I apart because of my _sister_?"

"Partly, we already banned Ness from going out with Shelby, but she's not good for either of you." My dad was speaking to me now, he stood in front of my mother.

"I don't believe you! I'll do my time, but you're not keeping her away from me."

My father nodded, he understood my feelings. Good. "We don't expect you to agree with us right away. I don't want you to learn the hard way, but if that's what needs to be done…" He trailed off, shrugging.

"Fine." I growled, walking towards the door; holding it open for them. "Are we done here?"

"We're done." My father took my mother's hand and led her towards my door.

"Please, think about what we told you." She begged before letting my dad lead her out of my room.

I slammed the door as soon as she stepped into the hall. They were wrong, they didn't know how I felt. I always thought they did, but I was lying to myself. I'll prove to them that they're wrong.


	38. Chapter 37

***Renesmee's POV***

I loved nights like tonight. The stars were bright in the sky, no clouds, and the air was warm. Nahuel and I had a blanket laid out in the backyard. His arms were around me as we gazed up at the night sky.

"I have to go soon." I whispered, not wanting to break the silence around us. I could hear faint talking inside, but even inside the Cullen house my family was quiet. Masen was still not talking to my parents, Jacob was out here running somewhere with Seth, My grandparents were checking in with some of their friends up in my grandpa's office, and my aunts and uncles took a trip into the states for a week of shopping. I wanted to go with them, but I was grounded at the time they left. Tonight marked my first night off house arrest, and I was going out with Shelby. I couldn't wait; I need a night out. Just getting passed my parents was something I have yet to figure out.

"No, don't go out. You're… okay, go out." Nahuel chuckled. I rolled off my back, moving to my side, leaning against him.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You go out, you get in trouble, you have to stay home again. I can deal with that." He winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going to get into trouble." At least I was going to try and not get into trouble. I moved up his body, so my lips ghosted over his as I spoke. "I'll miss you, though."

"Just be careful." He whispered against my lips, his head jerked forward, but I was quicker. I moved away before he had the chance to kiss me. "Hey!" He whined.

I giggled and let my lips touch his. "I'll see you later." I said and shoved away from him. I hurried inside and ran up to my room. I had an hour before I was to meet Shelby in town.

"Freeze!" My dad caught me at the door. I paused, one foot away from freedom.

"What?" I snapped, turning to glare at him.

He folded his arms against his chest, one eyebrow raising slowly. "Excuse me?"

"I'm going out. I'm not punished anymore." I said quickly.

"You can go out, but not with Shelby."

"Why not?"

"I don't like the things she does… or thinks."

"Dad, she's just a teenage girl. We have fun together. Stop being so overprotective. I'm a big girl now; I can make my own decisions." I grumbled.

"You keep up the attitude and you wont go anywhere." My mom stepped up behind him. I rolled my eyes, huffing. I hate when they team up like that.

"Okay, sorry, I'll be back before midnight. Cinderella will be back in her dungeon before the evil…" I trailed off. If I finished that sentence I would definitely be dealing with the evil parents I was going to mention.

I heard Masen laughing somewhere in the living room. He must have known what I was going to say. I was glad I made him smile. He's been one grouchy guy since my parents started telling him they don't want him seeing Shelby. Of course their pleads did nothing for him and I. We both still hang out with her. Although Masen still hates the fact that her and I hang out more than him and Shelby.

"You're lucky." My mom growled.

"Why?"

"You knew better not to finish that sentence. You wont deal with the evil stepmother if you're not home by midnight. You get the _real_ mother."

"Midnight, got it." I said and turned to rush out the door.

"Finally!" Shelby shook her head.

"I'm only twenty minutes late. I had to get passed my parents, sorry." It was more difficult to get around my parents, than a normal teenager to get passed their human parents-they can't read thoughts.

Shelby took my hand and we hurried into an alley to strip from the clothes we had on, and change into the clothes Shelby had brought for us. We then took turns putting makeup on the other.

"We're ready," Shelby winked as she led the way to the darker side of town.

"Nessie!" The familiar voice greeting me as we walked into the bar.

"Hey, Ben." I waved, leaning against the counter.

"What will it be tonight, ladies?" He asked as he handed another customer their beer.

It was nice having the bartender thinking we were both twenty-one. I always thought I looked like a teenager, but the way I was dressed now, was no way meant for a teenager. My skirt was only a few inches from my hips-only covering what needs to be covered. The stilettos made my legs look much longer than they were, and if my shirt could have been tighter, or more revealing, I wouldn't be wearing one. It took me a very long time to get used to these types of clothes, but hanging out with Shelby taught me a few things. Now I didn't think twice about the outfit I wore-or lack thereof.

Shelby ordered our drinks and I wondered over to where the band was playing. They knew the routine. I was handed the mic and took my place in front of the crowd.

As always, the more I drank the more into the songs Shelby and I got. By the end of the night we were always on the bar counter being cheered on as we danced and sang.

It took me three songs to realize I was here more than I normally am. I always made sure to leave long before I needed to be home. This way the alcohol smell was gone, and my parents didn't know anything.

I stopped dancing, searching for Shelby. I had to leave; I had to be home ten minutes ago.

My eyes searched the bar and I found her, pressed up against the wall as some guy handled her roughly. She was smiling, so I didn't move quickly to help her.

"Shelby, I have to go!" I yelled, trying to get between her and the new guy. Did she not remember that she was dating my brother?

"So go." She mumbled against the guys lips.

"I came with you, I'm leaving with you." I muttered.

"No way! My father is out all night. I'm staying."

"What about Masen?"

"What about him?"

"Shelby!"

"Oh, relax, Ness. He wont find out, so there's no need to worry about it; I'm just having fun. You should try it sometime."

I couldn't help the growl that escaped my lips. "I have Nahuel."

"He's not here, come on. Mark, here, has a friend." She pointed to the guy walking up to me. He had to be close to thirty. I shuddered.

"No thank you." I muttered, walking away from her.

"Come on, baby, have some fun." The guy followed me outside into the alleyway.

"Leave me alone." I warned him.

"Why? Relax, have some fun." He backed me up to the brick wall.

"Get off!" I yelled, pushing him away from me. He stumbled backwards laughing.

"Whoa, some strength you got there, little girl. I like it." His laugh was evil. His hands reached for me once more.

"Get your grimy hands off her!" Masen suddenly appeared between us. He stood tense in front of me as the man was now on the ground on the other side of the alley.

"Masen!" I sighed, relieved.

He spun around, glaring at me. "Shut your mouth!" He hissed.

I did as he demanded. He was angry at me, I would deal with him as soon as I could get away from this freak.

Masen waited for the guy to gain consciousness again. When he did he lunged at Masen. Masen's fist came down hard on the guys face, the cracking of bone echoed in my ears. The guy cried out in pain, staggering from the blow. He swayed slightly and Masen punched him again. He fell limp.

"Masen, I-"

"No!" He growled. "You don't get to say anything. You reek of booze! You're technically not even six yet! Are you kidding me?"

"I'm just having fun." I shrugged. "And I'm mentally and physically a teenager, so lay off." I added.

"Where's Shelby?"

I shrugged again. I didn't have the heart to tell him. Plus my stomach was already turning.

"Stay right here, I'm going to look for her." He pressed my shoulder back until I was up against the brick wall again. "Maybe you should sit down." He suggested, guiding me to the ground.

He came back a few seconds later empty handed. "The bartender said she took a cab home." He informed me. I knew better, she didn't take a cab to her house. I could bet my life that she went home with that Mark, guy. Apparently he didn't think to read the bartender's mind to see if it was the truth or not.

"I don't feel so good." I croaked. Masen shoved me forwards and I vomited some of the alcohol that was in my stomach.

"You're dead meat, you know that, right?" Masen asked as he held my hair back.

"Probably." I said breathlessly.

"Come on, lets get you home. Grandpa can help you." He picked me up and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Masen, how did you know where to find me?"

"Well, one minute past midnight, mom was planning on coming to look for you. I suggested that I searched for you instead. She was surprised that I even spoke to her, so she let me go. Following your scent was the easy part. You smell totally different right now. It's kind of gross."

"Thank you," I sighed, ignoring his last part. I was glad it wasn't my mother or father dragging me home.

"Don't thank me, she's still going to rip you to shreds as soon as I get you through that front door. I don't think dad's even going to hold her back. He's going to join her."

I cringed into his chest. He was probably right.


	39. Chapter 38

**Hey all! I just wanted to let you know this might be the last chapter for a while. I'm leaving for vacation on Friday, and I won't be home until the following Sunday. I'll have my computer with me, but I don't know how much time I will have to write. I'll keep you posted on my forum of when or if I will be updating.**

**

* * *

**

*Renesmee's POV*

"Please, let me change." I begged Masen, but he didn't listen to me. "Masen, please!" I pleaded once more.

"What are you going to change into, Ness?" He asked me, humor drenching his voice.

"Give me your shirt." I demanded.

"Oh," Masen rolled his eyes. "Like that'll help."

"I'm too young to die!" I cried out when the forest became familiar. The scents of my family filled my nose. My head spun faster as Masen picked up his speed. "Stop," I gasped, pressing my hand to his cheek.

He stopped abruptly, dropping me from his arms and holding my hair back. "Oh you are in so much trouble." He chuckled behind me.

"Shut up!" I snapped, wiping my mouth clean. "I need water," I groaned.

"We're almost home." Masen said, picking me up once again. He went back to his normal pace as he ran towards my awaiting crime scene.

I decided to take this moment of silence for granted. The truth was killing me. "Masen, listen to me. I have something important to tell you."

"You're drunk?" He asked, smiling down at me.

"No, not that." I shook my head, then gripped it tightly to keep the earth from spinning around me. "Shelby didn't go home," I whispered. "She went to some guys house named, Mark."

I counted three breaths before Masen spoke. He stared at me before bursting into laughter. "How much have you had to drink?" He said through his hysterics.

"Not that much!" I defended myself. "I swear, that guy that you fought in the ally was a friend of his. Shelby told me to have a little fun, but obviously I wasn't into it. She left with him, Masen. I'm sorry."

He shook his head, not believing me. "I think you need a full nights sleep, and maybe one large Tylenol."

"Why don't believe me?" I looked away from him… did I forget a word? That sentence didn't sound right.

Masen laughed without humor. "Because, Ness, you're able to lie to mom and dad… especially _dad_! Why should I believe you now? And on top of all the alcohol you drank tonight? I don't think so. I'm surprised you even remember being with her tonight."

"I'm not that dunk-drunk." I couldn't help but laugh at my mistake. Apparently I was the only one that found it funny.

"Here we are," Masen smiled as be bounded up the stairs. He got us through the door and I had both my parents leaning over me.

"You reek!" My dad snapped.

"Put her on her feet." My mom demanded.

Masen did as she asked, and I stumbled forward, not really feeling my legs yet. My dad caught me, his grip a little too tight. "You're drunk!" He yelled. I wish I could find my hands to cover my ears.

"I'm fine." I groaned.

"No, you're far from fine, Renesmee Carlie!" My mom's bell voice was too high for my ears. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping it would help. "I can't believe you would be so irresponsible! You're only a child! I told you I didn't like that girl! Look what she turned you into!"

"And what the hell are you wearing!" My dad added. Of course he was going to yell at me for that. "This is not the outfit you left the house in. Where are your clothes?"

"I honestly don't remember." I muttered, looking down at my hands. "Can I please sit down?" I asked when I looked down, noticing the floor moving under my feet.

"Nope, you can stand." My mom laughed without humor. She was going to make me suffer. Fantastic.

"Look, you were-are-a teenager, I'm sure you had a few slipups." I knew it was a failed attempt, my mom was the perfect child. But hey, I could dream.

"Not likely! I never went out and got myself trashed before I was even _six_!" My mom stepped towards me, her face inches from mine.

"I'm a teenager!" I yelled back.

"Well _that_ just makes it all better. The legal drinking age is twenty-one, young lady."

I rolled my eyes. "Ain't that something, I'll never make it to twenty-one."

"Join the club, I'll never be twenty-one either, but I'm not complaining."

"Well I'm not you!" I snapped.

"I don't like this new bitchy attitude you have grown so accustom to. Shelby is not to set foot on this property again, and neither of you are to be within fifty feet from her."

"Me?" Masen shrieked. "Why me? I'm not the bad one here."

"No, she's not right, Masen!" I turned back to my mom. "It's fine, no more Shelby. I swear. Not after the guys she-"

"_Guys_?" My dad growled, the walls of the house shook, and I groaned from the sound pounding in my head. He leaned his head down, sniffing once, then nodded. "That's the other smell… you better start talking!"

"She had one all over her and offered me to the other one. I didn't do anything."

"She's lying! Shelby would never do that. But I did fight off a guy who was trying to force himself on Renesmee."

"You fought him?" My mom asked. Sure, she was concerned for my brother.

"Sure, but he'll be okay… eventually." He shrugged, obviously proud of himself.

I took advantage of the attention turned on Masen, and backed myself up to the couch. I wasn't discreet enough, my dad's hands brought me back to my feet.

"Please," I wined. "I just want to sit down, you can yell at me all you want, just let me sit."

"No." He grumbled.

"Did he touch her?" I heard Jacob enter the room. Nahuel was somewhere close. I could hear his heartbeat.

"No, I stopped it before anything happened." Masen said soothingly.

Jacob let out the breath he must have been holding. "You know where he is?"

"No." Masen shook his head.

"Ness, you okay?" Jacob's hand came to rest on my shoulder.

I nodded, not wanting to look at him. Suddenly I felt so ashamed. I couldn't face him.

"I just-I can't… Oh _Renesmee!_" My mom was so mad she was passed able to form words. "Go! Just go to your room. Stay there until I figure out what to do with you."

"_Do_ with me? I'm your daughter, remember? You're supposed to love me no matter what. I make mistakes-"

"Not after I tell you more than once that I don't like you hanging out with that damn slut!" Masen and I stepped back, startled by her choice of words. She continued, ignoring our reactions. "You should have known better, your father and I did not raise you to be some drunk teenager! You could have gotten hurt!"

"No, half vampire, I know how to take care of myself."

"Yeah, and you proved that a dud." My dad shook his head, folding his arms against his chest, and bringing his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "We're disappointed, Renesmee. I know your mother didn't have the heart to say it, but I will. What happened to my little girl? The sweet Renesmee who adored everyone. You turned into a teenager who is on the verge of a whole lot of trouble."

Disappointed? So now they were disappointed in me. Super. "I'm really tired, can I go to bed?" My voice was flat, no emotion shown through.

"Renesmee!" Jacob snapped.

"Don't you start!" I turned to yell at him.

"Leave her alone," Nahuel stepped in.

"Both of you, shut up!" My mom yelled. The room became quieter than it was before.

"Can I go now?" I asked, already walking towards the stairs. I turned around when no one stopped me.

"You're up at dawn tomorrow." My mom half growled.

"Why?" I screeched.

"Lawn needs to be mowed, your grandmother needs help gardening, your aunt is changing the oil in all the cars, and I'm sure your grandfather needs some help filing charts at the hospital." She narrowed her eyes, leaning towards me. "Welcome to your punishment. You're mine for the next month. Whatever anyone in this house wants you to do, you'll do it. If they don't need help, you're ass is in your room, on your bed, touching nothing electronic."

"Mom!" I pouted. "That's not fair!"

"No!" She jabbed a finger in my face. "What's not fair is having your teenage daughter come home drunk! You're an hour passed curfew. You're lucky I'm not adding shackles to your feet."

"Whatever," I groaned, and turning to storm towards my room.

"Thank you for bringing her home. Go up to bed." I heard my dad talking to Masen. "And Bella, follow her, take those closes and I want them burned."

"My pleasure," my mom grumbled, and I heard her walking up the stairs behind me. I moved faster, stripping out of Shelby's clothes, and throwing them out into the hall. I didn't want to face anyone in this house.

I changed into sweats and climbed into bed. I only have three hours before the sun comes up, I forced my eyes shut to try and get _some_ sleep.


	40. Chapter 39

**So as most of you already know, I'm back from vacation! Sorry it took me so long to write. Trust me, I was going insane without my computer lol. But I'm home and and back in the swing of things. Enjoy the chapter! **

**

* * *

**

*Renesmee's POV*

"Get up!" My mom yelled, swinging open my door. It banged loudly as it slammed against the wall. My light was flicked on and the brightness send my head pounding.

"Go away," I mumbled, turning my face into my pillow.

Within seconds the pillow was gone from under my head. My face slumped to the mattress. I peeked up at my mom through my angered eyelashes.

"I said get up. You have work to do."

"I thought that was a joke." I groaned, remembering the punishment she gave to me. How could I forget it, it was only given to me two hours ago. I had to help out around the house and do work with my grandfather. I wish she would have just killed me and saved me the misery.

"I don't joke when it comes to a punishment. Especially when it's caused by my teenage daughter coming home drunk."

"At least you said teenage daughter." I muttered, sitting up in bed, trying to shield my eyes from the light. "And can you stop yelling."

"I'm not. It's called a hangover." She said coldly as she walked over to my window and snapped the shade up.

I prepared myself for the sunlight, but remembered I was up before it was even up. "Please, just kill me now."

"Now why would I do that? This is much more fun." My mom patted my back as she sat on my bed.

"You're much older than you actually are. I do have to say, you know how to be a middle aged mother." I didn't mean for it to be a comment, but she took it that way.

"Thank you. I have you to thank for that."

"What about your perfect son?" I said sarcastically.

"Masen is far from perfect. It's the both of you that make me wiser beyond my years, sweetie. I had to grow up a lot in order to keep up with the two of you."

"I know I'm not happy with you right now, but I'm worried about my brother. Could you help me? Well, ok…" I trailed off, playing nervously with my blankets. She was mad at me, she wasn't going to help _me_, so I changed my sentence. "Can you help Masen? I know what I saw, and Shelby left with another guy. She's cheating on him. You have to trust me." I begged. I would have gotten on my knees, but my head was spinning too much.

"I appreciate you looking after your brother. Shelby will be taken care of-" My mom bit her bottom lip to keep the growl trapped inside her chest. "She's not coming around here." She said through clenched teeth.

"Good," I sighed. "Although, I would like to speak to her."

My mom shook her head. "You're done with her."

"Can I at least get my clothes back? It was my favorite outfit." I asked her.

"Nope, once your duties are finished, we'll get you a new outfit, but that was your loss."

"Okay," I smiled as best as I could. At least I would get something out of this mess.

"Grandma is already out in the garden, and your father is gassing up the lawn mower." My mom very annoyingly informed me.

I groaned. "Don't we have someone come mow the grass for us?"

"Until now." She winked and walked out of my room.

I wish I was an adult. It would be nice to be out on my own and not having to worry about answering to my parents.

I changed and dragged my feet as I walked downstairs. Nahuel was still asleep, along with everyone else who slept in this house. I could hear all of their snoring. They didn't know how lucky they were.

"You want something to eat?" Aunt Rosalie asked from the kitchen.

"No, I don't think it's even early enough for breakfast yet." I sighed as I walked past my parents. I could feel their eyes on me as I walked outside. I didn't look back at them as I slammed the door shut. It would have been cool if I woke someone up, but I wasn't that lucky.

"Good… whatever time of day this is, Grandma." I said softly as I knelt beside her. She was bent over the garden, pulling out weeds.

"You know, I like to come out here this time of morning because it's so peaceful." She spoke in her gently, loving voice. At least she didn't seem to be mad at me. She turned slightly and smiled at me.

"It's peaceful because even the bugs are sleeping right now. The only people awake are vampires."

"Listen, Renesmee." My grandma whispered, ignoring my sarcastic comment.

I took a deep breath and did as she asked. There was nothing my the sound of wind rustling the leaves around us. The crickets were even done chirping for the night. It was a peaceful, calming time of day, or night. I still preferred to be sleeping with the rest of the natural world.

"The world's creatures are amazing, but I like to work without hearing them all around me. You see this garden?"

I nodded, even though she wasn't looking at me. She was concentrating on her flowers.

"These flowers take a lot of care, attention, and nurturing. It's when I care for them this early that they last the longest. See, Sweetheart, I put in a lot of work raising my gardens, and in return, they give me exactly what I want. Look how beautiful my flowers have grown to be."

"Leave it to you, Grandma, to turn a simple gardening task as a life lesson."

My grandma laughed her contagious giggle. She looked back at me and smiled. "And what did you learn from my lesson?"

"My parents take the time to raise me and I should show them the appreciation of what they've done for me. But, Grandma, I never did anything wrong."

"You're brother having to defend your honor, and bring you back home drunk, is doing nothing wrong?" She asked, handing me a shovel.

"Okay, okay, so I drank. I wont do it again. I learned from my mistake. Isn't that a part of growing up?"

My grandma nodded. "You're absolutely right, and getting in trouble by your parents is also a part of growing up. There are days where I still yell at your aunts and uncles. Even your mother and father are involved in the little tiffs I have to break up." She eyed the shovel in my hands and pointed to the dirt in front of me. "Now you be careful with my flowers. They mean a lot to me."

I rolled my eyes, not able to fight the smile. "Are we still talking about my parents, or your garden."

I looked up at her and she winked. "Both. You're mother and father were so worried about you last night. Neither one had any idea where you were, and when you're too far for your father to hear you, he gets anxious."

"That I know," I sighed heavily.

"Give them a chance, they know what they're doing when it comes to your safety."

I didn't answer her. I didn't want to admit that my parents were doing the right thing. I wanted to be stubborn and be miserable, than admit to my parents that they are absolutely right in my punishment and do my work without complaining.

I followed my grandmothers directions and helped her weed the rest of her precious garden. Just as we were finishing we had time to turn to the East and watch the sun rise.

"See," my Grandma whispered, placing her arm across my shoulders. "We get a reward for a job well done." She smiled, pointing to the sun slowly moving higher in the sky.

I'll admit it, it was a beautiful sight to see, but I would still rather be seeing the back of my eyelids. I didn't want to tell her that, it would probably hurt her feelings. So I leaned into her side and watched the sun rise with her.

The quiet morning was interrupted my the sound of the lawn mower starting. My dad walked around the side of the house and stopped the lawn mower in front of me.

I jumped to my feet growling a high pitched growl. "I have to use the push mower? I didn't even know we owned one of those!" I screeched.

My dad shrugged and walked back inside.

"You're so completely, impossibly, NOT FAIR!" I screamed after him.

He didn't turn or react. He kept walking as if he didn't hear me.

"Fine!" I growled. "Ignore me! I can play that game, too!" I snapped.

"Renesmee…" My grandma's hand laid soothingly on my shoulder.

"What?"

"Being punished is already a big thing. Yelling at your father like that is only going to make things worse."

"Grandma, nothing can be worse than this." I jabbed my finger towards the push mower in front of me, then let my arm fall, slapping against my side.

"Things can always be worse. Remember that." Her voice was low, the loving tone was almost undetectable. I leaned away from her, startled by this new tone.

"Okay," I whispered, nodding slowly.

She didn't speak to me again, she simply turned her back and walked towards the house.

"You're finished with the garden?" I asked her, eyeing the smaller garden she hasn't touched yet.

She turned slowly to face me, and nodded. "I have to make sure my son's okay, before I finish up out here. He's got feelings, too, you know."

I opened my mouth to apologize to her for yelling at him, but she turned back towards the house and flitted up the stairs.

"Great," I mumbled, kicking the small tire of the lawnmower. Now I had to go and make my grandmother mad at me. That was something I thought would never happen. I've never seen her mad at anything. So learning my lesson was going to be easier than I thought, but would hurt me more than I imagined.


	41. Chapter 40

***Renesmee's POV***

The gardens were weeded, the lawn mowed, and I dragged my feet as I walked towards the garage. I already heard Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett, and Jacob inside. I took my time, hoping they would be done by the time I got there. Of course, luck wasn't on my side at all today.

When I walked into the garage, everyone was sitting around talking. Jacob stood up as soon as I walked through the door.

"You okay?" He asked, reaching out for me. Someone cleared their throat from the corner of the garage.

"Dad," I whispered, realizing he was there in the shadows. I figured now was as good as any to apologize for snapping at him earlier. I took a step towards him. "Look I'm really…" I trailed off when he turned his back on me and walked inside.

I bit my lip, trying to keep the tears locked away.

"Don't worry about it, Squirt." Uncle Emmett placed his arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head. "He's just upset with you. Every dad freaks out when he realizes his baby girl isn't such a baby anymore."

"But what a way to show him just how much of a big girl you are." Aunt Rosalie's voice was just as cold as my grandma's when she walked away from me earlier this morning.

"You're mad at me, too?"

She shrugged. "Not mad, just…" She trailed off, slipping under the car. Jacob walked over to help her, but threw me a smile before disappearing on the other side of the car.

"Just what?" I asked, looking up at my uncle.

"Do you know Rosalie's backstory? Why she was turned?" Uncle Emmett asked, his eyes narrowed and his arm tightened around me. Whatever the story was angered him.

I shifted uncomfortably when his grip got too tight. He immediately loosened up and focused on me. I was scared to ask where his thoughts were just now.

"It's a little more… violent than the rest of us. Her human fiancé was drunk and… and did stuff to her-beat her until she was almost dead. He was drunk, Ness." Uncle Emmett held me closer to him as he stared at my aunts feet sticking out from under the car.

"I was in control of the guy…"

"Doesn't matter! You shouldn't have even put yourself in a position for some drunk bastard to get their hands on you! You're not a full vampire, Renesmee!" Aunt Rosalie was out from under the car and screaming at me.

My bottom lip quivered as I stared at her. "But Masen-"

"You're brother isn't going to be there to protect you all your life. Get a clue little girl. You're not as big and tough as you think you are. What would have happened if Masen wasn't there to stop the pig? What if he got his hands on you and because you were drinking, you weren't as strong as you thought you were. He could have-" She cut off, her voice lost somewhere in her throat.

"He didn't…" I trialed off. I don't think I have ever seen her so freaked out. Her last human moments must have been worse than I think they were.

"He didn't, what, do anything?" She asked, leaning down so her face was even with mine. "Ness, just because you got off without a scratch, doesn't mean it should be forgiven. You got a second chance."

"So did you." I pointed out, nodding towards Uncle Emmett.

She shook her head slowly. "No, honey, this is torture. Look at you, growing, changing… You can live a full human life if you wished. Me, my life was taken from me and I can't ever get that life back. Don't get me wrong," she smiled up at Uncle Emmett. "I love Emmett more than anything else in this world, but this is all we will ever be. Don't live your life thinking, just because you're half vampire doesn't mean you're invincible. Your life can be taken from you when you least expect it."

I had no words for her. I never thought of my life as endangered. I didn't think of what would happen if that guy did hurt me if Masen had arrived moments later.

I wanted to know more of her story, but I was terrified of finding out exactly what happened. I decided it was better to leave it as it is.

Was every activity today going to be another blow of how much I messed up? I wish I could be back in the garden with my grandmother. Her life lesson was much more simpler, and less heartbreaking than Aunt Rosalie's lesson.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, looking down at my feet.

"Don't be sorry. Be careful." She sighed, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. I slid my arms around her waist, hugging her back.

I swiped my hand across my cheeks to wipe the tears away. "Er, you guys mind if I skip out. I know I'm supposed to be helping you, but I think I need to talk to my parents."

Aunt Rosalie leaned away from me and smiled. "Of course."

I turned, waiting for an approval from Uncle Emmett and Jacob.

"I think it's a good idea." Jacob nodded, touching my cheek where a stay tear lingered.

My parents' eyes fell on me as soon as I walked into the house. They were sitting on the couch alone. I could hear Masen and Nahuel downstairs in the basement with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. Grandpa was at the hospital working, Grandma's working in her gardens with Huilen, and we were alone.

"C-can we talk?" I asked, stuttering over my words.

"Yes," My mom scooted away from my dad and patted the cushion between them.

I turned my head to look up at my dad. "You hate me?" I asked, trying to keep the tears from spilling over.

He shook his head slowly. It almost looked like he wasn't moving. He took a deep breath before he spoke. "I will never hate you. I may be disappointed, but I couldn't never hate my child."

I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. At least we got that cleared up.

He smiled crookedly as he heard my thought. I smiled back.

"You got an earful in there, didn't you." He said, leaning back against the couch, throwing his arm behind me.

"I didn't know… I mean, I wouldn't have been so irresponsible if I knew what she went through. I don't want to put myself or any of you through something like what happened to her, or what could have happened to me." I swallowed loudly, the reality of my actions sinking in even more.

"Do you know how happy I am to hear you say that?" He asked, leaning over and kissing my temple.

"I just wish you knew better before we had to have your aunt talk to you." My mom said, patting my leg.

"So you guys were the ones that made Grandma and Aunt Rosalie talk to me?"

They both shook their heads.

"No, not technically. We only set you up to work with them knowing they wouldn't pass up the opportunity to talk to you." She shrugged and reached up to tuck my hair behind my ear.

"I'm really sorry." I said softly.

"You're forgiven." They both said at the same time, and their arms wrapped around me.

"Am I still grounded?"

"You're not that forgiven." My mom chuckled. "But no more waking up before the sun comes up. You are under house arrest, and you can hunt as long as it's within a ten mile radius. No hunting trips for three weeks."

I could deal with his punishment a lot better than being the house servant. And I could definitely handle my parents with their natural loving faces, and not the cold stone ones they wore all day today.

This morning I was set on taking my punishment on being miserable and not speaking to anyone, and this new punishment will be taken with more understanding of exactly what my parents are trying to teach me.


	42. Chapter 41

***Renesmee's POV***

"Knock, knock." Jacob smiled as he tapped his knuckle on my open door.

"It's open," I giggled, sitting up on my bed, and closed the book I was reading.

"I'm guess because you didn't come back in the garage, that Bella and Edward let you off the hook." He said, crossing my room and sitting on the edge of my bed.

I rolled my eyes. "Barely," I muttered. "I'm still grounded, but I don't have to work my butt off."

"That's good, I guess," he sighed, crossing his arms against his chest. "Can I ask you something?"

I nodded.

"What were you thinking? Did you not think you were going to get caught?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, I was having fun… I didn't think of the consequences at that time. I was when Masen had to come and get me, though."

"The guy's lucky it wasn't me."

"Why do you care?" I didn't mean for it to come out sounding rude, and I saw by the look on his face that he took it that way. "Jake, I didn't mean-"

"No, I get it. I'm not your knight in shining armor, right? You would've rather it be, Nahuel."

"No." I answered flatly. I was taken back by my answer. It should be yes. I should want Nahuel to protect me.

Jacob's lips twitched as he fought a smirk. "No?"

"I mean yes, well… I don't know."

He cocked an eyebrow as he watched me fidget.

"Stop looking at me like that." I snapped.

"Everything okay with the two of you?"

"Fine, why would something be wrong?" I asked him. It was my turn to raise an eyebrow at him.

He shrugged, jutting out his bottom lip. "Just asking."

"Ok-ay," I dragged out the word as I waited for him to react in some way.

"Well, I just wanted to come up here and make sure you were okay. After last night I would want someone to talk to. I am here, Ness, you can talk to me about anything."

I did want to talk to someone, but not about me. I wanted to talk to Masen about Shelby. He was going to believe me one way or the other. If I had to beat the information into him, then I will.

"What's on that mind of yours?" Jacob reached out and poked my forehead.

"My brother, Shelby." I sighed.

"I'm sure he will learn the hard way. The easy way was already handed to him. It's a part of growing up. I am sorry that you saw her leaving with someone else, but you did the right thing in telling him. It's his own choice whether he believes you or not."

"He's my brother, he should believe me over his girlfriend." I muttered.

"He should, and after this lesson, he'll learn to. But you've done all you can."

My phone vibrated on the night table and I smirked. I knew exactly who it was.

"Not everything…" I said reaching for the phone.

"Ness-" Jacob was cut off by my dad.

"No phone!" He called up the stairs.

"Just this one phone call. Then you can have my phone for all I care." I called back.

"No, Renesmee." His tone was final. I wasn't going to be able to even push send before he was up here and had the phone out of my hand. I let it vibrate.

"Don't even think about it. I know what your thinking. I can see it as clear as anything in your eyes. You're just going to get yourself into more trouble." Jacob warned me.

I shrugged. "I have forever to live, what's another week of house arrest." I reached for my phone when it was done vibrating, and started to text Shelby, but the phone was gone from my hands before I could find her number.

"What did I tell you?"

"Dad!" I gasped. "I didn't even hear you come in."

Jacob was frozen on my bed as he stared, wide-eyed at my dad. He startled him as well.

"I need to talk to her. It's about Masen."

"Will you give it a rest?" Masen snapped. I leaned around my dad to see him standing in my doorway.

"When you believe me!" I yelled, jumping off my bed.

"Ness, you're not making things better for her. Will you just keep your mouth shut?"

I stepped towards him and my dad's arms were steel restraints around my waist.

Jacob's hands were on Masen's chest.

"I'll prove it to you!" I yelled, trying to get out of my dad's grasp.

"How? By going out and getting drunk, then becoming delusional." He growled, shoving against Jacob.

"I know what I saw!"

"What the hell is going on up here?" My mom's tone was ear piercing.

Masen and I straightened up and my dad's and Jacob's hands loosened on us.

"He needs to believe me!"

"She has to get a grip on reality!" We both yelled at the same time.

"Shut up!" We snapped at each other.

"Alright. _Enough!_" She snapped. "It doesn't matter anyway because neither of you are seeing her again."

"Mom-" Masen started, but my dad's glare cut him off. He stormed out of the room.

"Your turn." My mom grumbled to my dad.

He huffed and walked out of my room.

"Renesmee, can you please stop torturing your brother."

"Me?" I screeched. "I'm trying to help him!"

"Bella, she is." Jacob stood up for me.

I sighed, relieved to have him on my side.

"Jacob, I don't need you-"

"Bells, you would do the same thing if it was… me, wouldn't you?"

My mom looked from me to him a few times before answering. "I suppose, but-"

She cut off when my phone vibrated again.

Without speaking, I watched her dart over to where my phone was and flipped it open. "Stay away from my kids!"

I bit my lip, knowing Shelby was on the other line.

I jumped when I heard my phone being crushed in the palm of her hand.

My dad walked back in the room and shook his head at her.

"What?" She shrugged, crossing the room to him. She placed the remains of my phone in his hand and walked out of my room.

"How many times do I have to tell the two of you to not cross your mother. We want you to stay away from Shelby."

"You have to let me tell her, or she'll just keep trying to get a hold of us."

"She'll get the hint," he said as he turned to walk out of my room. "She's not going to live forever, so she'll get it at some point." He murmured as he walked away.

"Jacob, I have to confront her. You have to help me."

"I don't have to help you do anything. You do have a boyfriend you know. Why are you coming to me?"

Why was I coming to him? I did have a boyfriend-which I haven't even seen today-but I felt the need to have Jacob help me. I needed Jacob to help me.

"I want you," I whispered.

Jacob snorted as he tried to stifle his laugh. He pursed his lips to keep from smiling.

"What?" He asked.

I raised my eyebrows at him, confused.

"Repeat that."

"I want you?" I made the statement into a question.

He snorted again. "One more time."

"Jacob!" I wined, crossing my arms against my chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm listening, and no, I'm not going against Bella and Edward like that. Did you see what she did to the phone?"

"You're scared of my mom?" I accused.

"No," he answered quickly. "I've never been scared of her… maybe her temper is a little more violent than when she was human, but no, I'm not."

"You are!" I jabbed my finger to his chest.

"No. I'm not."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not helping you sneak off to see Shelby either."

"Guess I have to go to the second best." I sighed, then paused as I stood up to walk out of my room.

"Second best?" Jacob's voice rose with his question.

I actually said that out loud? I needed a full nights rest. That was my problem. Nahuel should be first, but Jacob's been there since the day I was born, so it's okay to think of a best friend as being more important than a boyfriend. Right?

I decided to act as if I didn't hear Jacob and went in search for Nahuel.

I ran into my father as soon as I stepped out of my room.

"Did you forget?" He asked, tapping the side of his head.

"Yes," I huffed.

"Thought so." He patted my head and walked back into my room. There went that plan.


	43. Chapter 42: Masen's POV

***Masen's POV***

I knew my sister had gone insane. That was the only explanation I could think of for her attitude towards my girlfriend. She was trying to place the attention on her, so she wouldn't be in as much trouble she should been in. Of course, she always gets herself out of being in trouble. I just never knew she would stoop as low as making someone else look so bad. It's okay, I'll prove her wrong.

"Mom, I'm going for a run, do you need anything from downtown?" I asked, sitting on the couch next to her to tie my sneakers.

She peeled her eyes from the TV slowly, looking over my head at my dad before letting her eyes rest on me.

"I can't read him, remember that." My dad reminded her.

"Just going for a run?"

"Honest." I said, twisting my fingers together. I kept my hand hidden from both of them.

She nodded and went back to watching her show.

"An hour, Masen." My dad called after me.

"I'll be back in half an hour." I countered. I didn't need that long to check up on Shelby. I just wanted to make sure she was alive. I haven't heard from her, and I missed her terribly.

My dad nodded, satisfied at my time change. I smiled before hurrying out the door.

Shelby's house was quiet except for the faint rustling that came from her room. She was the only one home.

"Shelby," someone called out for her from the first level of the house. "Babe, you want iced tea, or lemonade?"

My eyes narrowed. The males voice wasn't her brother's.

"Lemonade!" She called back. "And hurry!"

I hurried over to the front door, and without thinking, I flung it open. It fell from the hinges, sliding across the floor. It knocked into the half naked man walking up to Shelby's room. He fell to the ground, the drinks spilling all over him.

"Baby, you okay?" I heard Shelby call from the top of the stairs. "What was that noise?"

The guy was too stunned to answer her. He stared at me as if I was an animal cornering him as my prey. He was right.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked him.

I waited for him to answer. His mouth moved, but no words came out.

I kicked his leg and heard the bone snap. He cried out in pain.

"I asked you a question."

He was too worried about his leg to answer me.

I bent down and grabbed him around the neck, lifting him up so his toes were just scraping the floor.

"Masen!" Shelby shrieked, but I was too far gone to answer her. I had my focus locked on the guy in my grasp. He wasn't leaving my hands until he was no longer breathing.

The anger flashed through me so quick, I didn't even realize just how right my sister had been.

"You're killing him! _Masen!_" She shrieked, clawing at my arm. I shoved her away from me with my free arm.

"Good!" I yelled, shaking him hard. His head wobbled as if he was an infant, unable to hold their head up yet. He was losing consciousness. Good.

I tightened my grip, spinning and chucking him across the room with more force than a major league baseball player throwing a fastball. He flew into the doorframe, crashing through it, and landed on the front lawn. I stalked towards his limp body.

Three vampires appeared crouched in front of him. Their arms open, ready to catch me.

"Son, I know you're enraged right now, but you have to snap out of it." My dad's voice registered in my head, but I couldn't pick him out of the small group standing in front of me. My focus was on the body laying behind them.

"Masen!" Shelby's frantic cries came from the porch behind me.

I turned to face her, but two other guys were standing in front of her. I heard her gasp from the sudden appearance. Again, my rage was focused on the girl behind them to realize who it was standing in front of me.

"Masen, you need to calm down." One of the voices pleaded.

The growl crept up my throat and viciously found its way to my mouth. The two guys standing in front of me jumped slightly from the sound. I focused on them for a split second. Jacob and Seth were shaking as they stood their ground. That meant my uncles and father were the ones behind me, protecting the deadbeat.

"How could you!" I suddenly found myself screaming. The birds in the trees flocked away from the yard.

Shelby flinched behind Jacob and Seth.

"It's not what it looks like-"

"You're not cheating on me?" I yelled.

"No-"

"Liar!" I yelled lunging towards her. I shoved through Jacob and Seth, both of them refusing to phase in front of her. They grabbed my arms, trying to hold me back.

I shook them off and turned my back on her. She cried out for me as I stormed away. My dad reached out for me, but I shoved his hands away.

"I hope you rot in the deepest planes of _hell_!" I turned and spit out at her. She was in tears as if _I _was the one the ripped out _her_ heart.

"Masen, please!" She begged, but I ignored her.

I turned towards the unconscious body. I was too quick for my father to realize what I was doing. He couldn't hear me to know I was thinking it. I straddled the man who took the one girl I ever loved and brought my fist down hard. I heard his nose and jaw break under my fist.

"Masen!" My dad and Uncle Emmett lifted me away from him. I was dragged, kicking and fighting towards the woods.

"Bring me _back!_" I growled through clenched teeth. "I'm not done with him yet!"

"Yes you are." My dad's arms were the tightest around me.

"You don't understand!" I yelled, elbowing him in the ribs. I wasn't strong enough to hurt him. I took him by surprise enough for him to loosen his grip, but he was quick to reclaim me.

I could feel the hot tears threatening to escape as my anger dissipated, giving away to the feeling of my heart being ripped from my chest. I gasped from the sudden pain.

"Damn it!" I growled, not able to hide the tears from my uncles or father. Jacob and Seth stayed behind to make sure Shelby and her new… made sure that they got the attention that they needed.

"I got him. Go on and let Bella know he's with me." My dad said softly.

"You sure?" One of my uncles asked.

"Go on."

My dad loosened his grip enough for me to jump away from him. His arms opened to me and he took a step towards me.

"How could she do that to me!" I yelled.

My dad's arms dropped and he nodded. "Some humans just cant bring themselves to love one person."

"It's sick! It's not right! She was _mine!_" I yelled high enough to make my throat hurt.

"I know," my dad nodded.

"I'm going to kill that son-of-a-" I shoved past my dad, but he grabbed my arm.

"You can't kill a human, Masen."

"Watch me!"

"No, I wont."

I spun towards him, shoving him back as hard as I could. He stumbled a little, but not enough to satisfy me. The advantage of him not knowing when my blows were coming.

"You want to take your anger out on me, that's fine, but you're not going back to her house to finish him off."

I took another angry swing, this time my fist made contact with his chest. He stood his ground.

The blows I enforced came more quickly as I growled and screamed at Shelby for hurting me. I didn't notice the tears were streaming down my face until my dad's arms came up slowly and he placed his hands on my shoulders.

My legs gave out as I gave way to the hysterics. My heart was hurting too much to care that I was showing weakness in front of my father.

"Dad," I sobbed, collapsing into his arms.

"It's okay," he whispered soothingly, his arms tightening around my shoulders, supporting my weight.

He let me cry myself out, his arms acting as the support I needed.

I shrugged away from him, wiping my eyes dry and slumping down on the ground, leaning against a fallen tree trunk. "I'm sorry," I mumbled, trying to wipe all evidence of my crying away.

"You know, when I… there was a time when I left your mother," he sat down next to me, looking down at his hands. "I walked away from her, trying to give her a life she deserved. Every night we were apart I would have cried if I could. I did cry in the only tearless way we do."

I sniffed, looking up at him. "You did?"

He nodded, not meeting my gaze.

"But you left her."

"I know, but it still hurt me to do it. I'm not saying Shelby feels the same way, she deserves to rot in hell, but I'm letting you know, it's okay to hurt."

New tears streamed down my face and I tried angrily to wipe them away.

My dad lifted his left arm and draped it across my shoulders. I leaned into his side, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Just don't tell mom that I cried."

He laughed lightly. "Don't tell her I told you I cried."

"Deal."

"Deal."

"I think you should talk to your sister, though. She did try and tell you."

"I'll talk to her when I'm ready." I sighed, knowing he was right.

"That's all I'm asking."

We were silent for a moment.

"Hey, Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"You think I killed him?"

He snorted. "Almost, but no. He'll live."

"You're not going to yell at me for almost killing him?" I asked, looking up at him.

He shook his head. "I cant yell at you for doing the same exact thing I would have done."

I shuddered at the thought. My father would definitely rip some guy to shreds who had their hands on my mom.

"But we are going to tell your mother I lectured you on not lashing out like that." He smiled, winking at me.

"Fine by me." I smiled, resting my head back on his shoulder.

The pain in my heart left ghost tears in my eyes. I knew they were there, but they weren't going to show.

"Dad, will it go away?" I asked, laying my hand across my heart.

"Someone's out there for you, someone devoted and willing to live the rest of her life loving you."

"You got lucky." I groaned, knowing he was talking about him and my mom's relationship.

"I know I did, but that doesn't mean you can't either."

I took a deep breath and let it out. "I don't know,"

"You have time. Come on, let's get you back home." He stood up, holding his hand out to help me up.

"By the way," I asked as we walked home. "How did you guys know where I was?"

"You're mother has very good hunches." He smiled, ruffling my hair before wrapping his arm around my shoulders.


	44. Chapter 43: Masen's POV

**HAHAHA I loved reading the reviews that were flipping out because Masen didn't get into trouble! You really think I wouldn't have him get yelled at for that? He didn't talk to Bella yet LMAO! But here ya go! He comes home to Mommy! ;)**

**

* * *

**

*Masen's POV*

I was glad my father understood my reaction to finding Shelby with another guy, but I had a strange feeling my mom wasn't going to have the same view. And I couldn't have been more right.

The moment we walked through the door, she stood, glaring at me with her arms tight against her chest. I braced myself for the wrath of Bella Cullen.

"First, I'm so sorry, honey." She stepped towards me and hugged me. Then took a deep breath, and her face turned angered. "Second, _what the hell were you thinking!_"

"Bella, he didn't-" My dad started, but she cut him off.

"I don't care if he didn't kill him. He _could_ have! Emmett and Jasper told me what the kid looked like when you guys got there. Edward, your son could have killed an innocent human! We would have been exposed. It's bad enough that Shelby saw him. It's obvious that he's got strength that no human kid his age has."

"I understand that, Bella, but you have to understand the pain he was - is - going through."

Her eyes narrowed, something she has done to everyone in the family, _but_ my dad. I bit my bottom lip as I waited for the yelling to turn on me. "Are you telling me you didn't yell at him for what he did?"

"Why would I? He was in pain, and he was mad."

"Edward Cullen! You flipped on your daughter because she came home drunk. She was being a teenager, not exposing us as vampires, but exposing herself as being a wild teenager. Your son goes out and almost kills a human with strength no one should know about, and it's okay?"

"Well when you put it that way… but put yourself in his shoes."

Her eyes popped wide and my aunts and uncles slipped out of the house. Renesmee was the only one left, even Nahuel and Huilen hurried out of the room. Renesmee sat, grinning from ear to ear as she watched my mom flip on my dad. This was a complete first. I didn't think she had it in her to be this mad at him.

"What are you implying, Edward?" Her voice was colder than her skin.

"Love, you know that's impossible. I was just saying to place yourself in his position. What would you have done? I know, for me, I would react the same way he did. Possibly would have done more." He waited for her to answer, but she stared at him, eyes gaping.

She sucked in a sharp breath and shook her head. "That's not the point." Her voice was a quick huff. It was the point, but she wasn't admitting it.

"He can be punished for his actions, but when I had him, he was in too much pain for me to scold him. I had to respect that."

She nodded, glancing at me quickly, before looking back at my dad. "I understand, but he's not to ever do that again."

"I won't, but I don't regret what I did, either." I decided to step in.

"I don't care if you regret it or not, but you must not put your hands on another human being. Masen, it's dangerous, and you better hope Shelby doesn't go around and talk about your strength. It gets back to the vol-" She cut off, choking on the word. I knew who she meant, and I knew it would mean danger for the entire family, but my actions earlier was a necessity. I had to do it.

"She won't," I muttered. I was hoping she'd be too scared to tell anyone.

"And not to mention the fact that you lied to me. I think you dug yourself a hole as deep as your sister's."

I looked up at my dad and he shrugged, surrendering to my mothers powers. I was now alone.

"Do I have to be the house servant, now?" I groaned.

"No, but I want you in your room, and no hunting, you can survive on food until further notice. I understand the pain in losing someone you love, honey, but you need to control your anger."

"So I'm grounded for being overly pissed at the fact that my girlfriend cheated on me?" I couldn't help but raise my voice. This wasn't fair.

"No, that's punishment in itself. Of course not, but you _are_ punished for lying to me, and showing your strength in front of mortals. You need to learn to think before you do. And that's something you can think about while your sitting in your room. All electronic devices have already been taken out. You should have plenty of time to think."

I stood silent as I stared at her. I didn't have words to tell her how I was feeling. I didn't even know what I was thinking.

"You can go now," She said, pointing to the stairs.

I dragged my feet as I walked past her. Her arms flew out in front of me, wrapping me up in a tight hug. "I may be sounding like a mean unfair mother right now, but trust me, Shelby doesn't want to show her face anywhere near me. She was a horrible influence, and hurt my babies. That doesn't go over well with me." She kissed my cheek and I gave her a weak smile, before pulling away from her.

"Ness? Can I erm… can I see you in my room?" I muttered, starring at my foot on the stair. I kept my head down and my back towards her.

"Sure," she sighed. Her voice was concerned, no trace of an _I-told-ya-so._ I was grateful for that.

She followed me up to my room, and I closed the door behind her. I watched her walk over to my bed, grabbing my pillow and hugging it to herself before she sat down.

"I'm not going to say it." She said softly.

I nodded. "I know. Thanks." I breathed, sitting down beside her.

"For the record, I hope you killed him."

"I'm really sorry I didn't believe you. I should have put the pieces together when you were having problems with the guy at the bar. I should have known you wouldn't have put yourself in that situation. I'm such an idiot."

"I think we both are in this situation." She chuckled, playing with a string on the corner of my pillow.

"Yeah, your right. We both have been the worlds hardest teenagers to deal with. Good thing Mom and Dad are young and forgive easily."

"That's always a good thing."

"So you're not mad at me?" I asked, poking her arm.

"As long as your not mad at me anymore."

I shook my head. "I was never _mad_ at you. You were just telling me things I didn't want to hear. I didn't want to believe you, and I was mad at the fact that you kept on pestering me with it."

"I just didn't want you to find out the way you did. Some help I was." She muttered.

"No, you were helping me. I just didn't want it. I swear, Ness, I'll never not believe anything you say ever again. And if I do, than hit my over the head with something hard."

She giggled and leaned over to hug me. "I wish I could show her a thing or two."

"Violence doesn't solve anything…" I trailed off smiling up at her. "But it did make me feel better."

She laughed, shaking her head.

"I see you and Nahuel finally talked." I did take note that they haven't been attached at the hip the past two days.

She shrugged, biting her bottom lip.

"Tell me your problems, they might actually make me feel better."

She rolled her eyes, hitting me with the pillow. "Glad to know that my problems make you feel better."

"Spill." I demanded.

She took a deep breath before talking. "I don't know, he seems distant after all this happened. I think he's mad at the fact that there was someone hitting on me at the bar. I tried telling him that it was nothing, but I don't know…" She trailed off, shrugging.

"You want me to talk to him?"

"No, it's fine." She sighed.

We both fell silent as we lounged around my room. We both figured since we were grounded from any sort of entertainment, we might as well be bored together. We both lounged on my bed. Renesmee's dead dangled over the foot of my bed, her feet resting on my stomach as I laid across my bed with my head hanging over the side.

We both jumped when we heard the phone ringing. Both of us flipped our legs over our heads, tumbling off my bed to listen at my door.

"Carlisle?" My mom spoke into the phone. "No!" She cried out, and I heard the phone being passed to my dad.

"Did she speak to anyone?" He asked.

Renesmee took my hand. _Listen! Listen to Dad's mind._ She hissed her thoughts at me.

I closed my eyes, not sure if I wanted to hear what was going on. I focused on my dad since he was the one on the phone with my grandfather.

I stared at my sister wide-eyed.

_What?_ She asked me silently. Her eyes matching mine.

"I killed him…" I trailed off, yanking my hand out of hers.


	45. Chapter 44: Masen's POV

***Masen's POV***

"I'm a monster." I whispered, backing away from my sister. I folded my arms behind my back, keeping my murderous hands as far away from her as I could possibly get them.

"No, it was an accident." She spoke soothingly, reaching out to comfort me.

"Don't touch me!" I hissed, skipping out of her reach.

The doorway to my room was suddenly overcrowded. My parents stared in at me with fear in their wide-eyes. They moved in slow motion. My father's eyes peeled away from mine, and he slowly looked at Renesmee. I watched his hand move slowly towards her. He wanted her out of the room. He wanted her away from her dangerous brother. I was a killer.

"Masen," my mom choked on my name, her tearless sob was dripping with fear. Not fear of me, she was terrified for our family.

"Bella, stay back." My dad pulled both her and my sister behind his back.

My eyes narrowed as I watched him stand protectively in front of them.

"You think I'm some enraged monster now, Dad? Do you not trust me anymore?" My bottom lip quivered. I was scared, but they were all scared of me. "My own mother and sister need to be protected from me?"

"It's not like that, Son. What you heard is a lot for one person to take in. To tell you the truth, I don't know what to do from here. The volturi will get wind of what happened here today. It will be revealed that you, a Cullen, killed a human. You exposed us, Masen. There's no turning back now. You just shoved your mother, sister, uncles, aunts, grandparents… me… all into the face of danger. They will come for you, Masen." My dad's voice was cold, but I could hear the fear in it. I could feel the pain of each word.

"I'll leave, right now, I'll turn myself in." I watched the terror in Renesmee's and my mom's faces. I couldn't put them against the volturi.

"No," My mom shook her head, stepping around my dad. "We've went against them before, we can do it again."

"Bella, it's not the same. We stood against them before because they were wrong in their assumptions. They're right this time. They have a reason to punish our family." My dad told her. Her head dropped and she stared at the floor.

"I- I'm sorry," I stuttered. There was nothing else I could say. In reality, I don't wish I could take it all back. I was glad he was dead. He deserved it. But I was sorry that I had dragged my family down with me.

"Sorry isn't going to help us, Masen." My dad shook his head, the look in his eyes was clear. He was truly disappointed.

"Then I'll face them alone. They can't hurt me."

"No way!" My mom yelled. "I'm not letting you go off on your own."

"It's the only way!" I yelled back.

"Lower your voice when speaking to your mother." My dad stepped in between us.

"We'll figure this out." My mom said, stepping around my dad again.

"I'll figure it out." I said through clenched teeth.

"_Enough!_" My mom said through clenched teeth.

I took a step back, her face looked even more enraged than when Renesmee came home drunk. I put that look on her face this time. She hates me.

"You listen to me, and you listen good, Masen Anthony. We are a family, and families pull together in time of crisis. This is that time. Get it out of your head that you're going to face this alone. That's not how us Cullens handle a crisis. You should know that by now. I want you strictly in your room until we figure this out." My mom's tone was fierce. She even had my dad starring at her with wide-eyes. Her teeth ground together when I didn't answer her. "Am I clear?" She growled.

I nodded.

"Not good enough."

"Yes, Ma'am." I grumbled, looking down at my feet.

"I can't believe this." My mom whispered, too low. I wasn't supposed to hear it.

"Like I really did something horrible for our kind!" I exploded. "Isn't that what vampires do? Look at what Aunt Rose did when she was turned!" I pulled the thought from my dad's mind. He was thinking about how each of his siblings went after humans. He now placed me alongside them.

"How do you-" My dad said, but stopped, narrowing his eyes at me. He knew I was listening to his thoughts. "Get out of my head!"

"Why? You were not the innocent little vampire back in the day, now, were you, Dad?" I crossed my arms against my chest. I nodded when his eyes gave him away. "Yeah," I whispered. "I saw that little memory, too. So come to think of it, I'm not that much different than you. You killed humans that were-"

"That were bums, Masen!" My dad was in my face, yelling. "They were criminals that broke the law; Men that- that were rapists, and abusive, and… I never would have touched someone that did nothing to deserve it!"

"But he did! He touched Shelby, he sent his best friend to grope your own daughter! What more _is_ there? You wanted him to come and go after Ness next? You wanted him to tell his friend to come after her? I did this world a favor, Dad." The anger sent my blood boiling. He of all people should understand where I was coming from. I could understand my mom not realizing it. She's never killed a human before.

"It's not the same, Son. Shelby wasn't fully yours to claim."

"Oh," I nodded, pursing my lips. "So when you and mom were only dating…" I trailed off listening to my dad's thoughts. I smiled crookedly. "So there was another guy. I never knew it was Jacob, but okay. Many times you wanted to kill him, right? Was she yours to claim back then?"

"She was." He growled.

"Not anymore than Shelby belonged to me."

"It's different." He shook his head. "And I never killed Jacob. He lives under this roof!" I didn't understand that part, but I was too distracted to care.

"It's always different when it comes to yours and mom's relationship. It's really not. There was a guy that tried being with her; You despised that guy. Same as me."

Renesmee's quiet sob caused us to stop our argument. She was looking from me, to my dad, then to my mom, and back at me. Her tears spilling over and down her cheeks. Her eyes were wide with more emotions than I knew were possible for someone to feel at once.

"Oh, honey." My dad stepped towards her, but she skipped out of his reach.

"You killed people, Dad?" She whispered, her voice shook.

"I can't deal with all of this right now. Why don't you go…" He trailed off when the front door opened and shut. Nahuel, Seth, Jacob, and my uncles were home from the hospital and Shelby's house.

"Nahuel," my dad called out.

They all appeared in my already crowded doorway. All of their eyes on me.

"Yeah?" Nahuel asked.

"Can you take Ness outside, please."

He reached for her, but she gasped, letting out a loud sob. We were all surprised when she stepped around him and went right into Jacob's surprised arms.

"Get me out of here." She whispered.

I watched the shock on Nahuel's face as Jacob wrapped his arms tightly around Renesmee, and took her out of my room.

"Do you want me to-" My mom started, but my dad cut her off.

"No, we have more important things to worry about right now. Jacob has her. She's fine." He said, starring at me.

"Look, I'm sorry for snapping like this, but I don't see why I need to be punished! I killed a human, so what. If that was a law for vampires than there should be a lot out there that the volturi need to go and punish."

"I see where you would make that connection, but vampires hunt for thirst, you hunted for revenge, and killed in front of another human. If you're not punished by the volturi, than you will be punished by the humans. In the human world, murder is not tolerated."

"Self defense is." I muttered. "And vampires avenge their mates deaths all the time. You telling me if someone were to kill-"

"Will you stop bringing your mother into all of this?" My dad knew I was right. I was sorry for placing the picture in his head of him having to avenge my mom's death, but he needed to see why I wanted to kill the guy in the first place.

"Would you?"

"I'm not going to answer that."

"Because you would! That guy, you killed her mate and she came after yours… well he took my mate and-" I could remember them talking about my dad killing some vampire who was hunting my mom as a human, and his mate went after my mom in return.

"She was _not_ your mate!" My dad's voice rose to a level I've never heard before. Even my mom stepped away from him. I stood my ground.

"Will you stop telling me how I feel?"

"You don't even know how you feel. This has to be tough on you, I know that. You have human emotions mixed in with your devotion as a vampire. I understand how hard it is for you, but Masen, she's not your mate." He took a few deep breaths before he spoke again. He took my mom's hand, starring into her eyes. "When you find her, human or not, she'll have the same devotion to you as you do for her. You'll know it when you find it." He peeled his eyes from her and stared at me. "Trust me on this."

"Sure, whatever, but will you see this from my perspective and not yours?"

"I do."

"If you did then you would be standing beside me, fighting for me."

"I'm not fighting against you, Masen."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must be in the wrong argument then."

"Masen," My mom glared at me, shaking her head. I ignored her.

"We'll finish this when Carlisle gets home. I swear to you, Son, you step foot out of this room and I will tie you down."

"I'm not going anywhere." I huffed, falling backwards onto my bed.

* * *

**Who's POV do you want to hear from next? Stick with Masen, or go to Renesmee, Edward, Bella... **


	46. Chapter 45: Renesmee

***Renesmee's POV***

I couldn't believe the words that were being thrown around the room. The pain the rippled through my brother as my parents attacked him for killing a human. They couldn't see the terror that was flowing through him. But I could. I could see it perfectly. I inched forward, ready to step between him and our parents. I wanted to tell them to leave him alone. He's been through enough.

My tears clouded my view of Masen's face. I couldn't believe he was even thinking of going out and facing the volturi on his own. I wish I could reach out and touch his hand. I wanted to scream at him to stay with me. I needed him here.

"Like I really did something horrible for our kind! Isn't that what vampires do? Look at what Aunt Rose did when she was turned!" Masen yelled.

I shook my head confused. How did he know about when she was changed? My father had the same look on his face as I had on mine.

"How do you-" My dad started, but changed his sentence abruptly, yelling at Masen. "Get out of my head!" I jumped slightly from the sudden change in his tone. No one seemed to notice. No one even noticed I was fighting back tears.

"Why? You were not the innocent little vampire back in the day, now, were you, Dad?"

My breathing sped up as I stared at my father's back. "What?" I gasped under my breath. Again, no one was paying any attention to me.

"I saw that little memory, too. So come to think of it, I'm not that much different than you. You killed humans that were-"

"That were bums, Masen!" My dad lunged for Masen, and I flinched, scared of the sudden movement. "They were criminals that broke the law; Men that- that were rapists, and abusive, and… I never would have touched someone that did nothing to deserve it!"

"No," I swallowed my scream, my tears spilling over. My father was a killer. I could feel my arms shaking from the fear that spread through me. He hurt humans intentionally. Not like Masen. It was an accident.

It shouldn't be a big deal that he was a killer, he was a vampire after all. But he was my dad. I never looked at him as a killer. I wasn't raised around that. He was my protector. His hands that carefully touched my face, held me when I cried, ran through my hair when I stood in front of him. Those hands were once dangerous. Deadly.

I blinked away my tears to glance at my mom. She didn't seemed bothered by this new information. I gasped again, realizing she must have known. Was she a killer, too? No, of course she wasn't. I've known her when she was a newborn. She's never killed a human before. She was like me.

I made myself look back at my dad, his angered face terrified me.

I could see Masen's face turn red as he yelled back at my dad, but I couldn't understand their conversation. Visions of my dad's gently, loving hands, wrapped around someone's neck filled my head.

"So there was another guy. I never knew it was Jacob, but okay. Many times you wanted to kill him, right? Was she yours to claim back then?" Masen's voice, bringing Jacob into the conversation immediately got my attention. Something in me was set on alert. Jacob didn't need to be brought into this.

I looked from my dad to my mom, surprised that her and Jacob had a relationship. That wasn't my main focus, though. I listened to my dad admit he wanted to hurt Jacob.

A sob escaped my lips and everyone in the room looked at me. I flinched away from them.

I stared at my dad as he stared back at me. He was listening to everything I was thinking. I couldn't get the new vision of Jacob in danger - danger from my dad - out of my head.

"Oh, honey," he reached for me with the hands that once took lives. I skipped out of his reach, and he dropped his hand immediately.

I looked up at him, not able to see his face through my tears. "You killed people, Dad?" I asked, my voice shaking with my sobs.

"I can't deal with all of this right now. Why don't you go…" He trailed off when the front door opened.

I stiffened when I smelt Jacob downstairs. I could smell Nahuel as well, but his scent made me shudder. Was he a killer, too? I knew Jacob was as innocent as I was. He only protects. He's only killed vampires; Bad vampires. He would never think of taking a humans life.

"Nahuel," My dad called out. I wanted to hide, I wanted to keep away from anything remotely dangerous.

Everyone appeared in the doorway at the same time.

"Can you take Ness outside, please." My dad asked Nahuel.

He nodded and reached for me, but I instinctively jumped out of his reach, and ran straight for the one person I knew would always protect me.

"Get me out of here." I begged.

The room went quiet as Jacob wrapped his arms around me and escorted me from Masen's room. As soon as I was in the hall, me legs gave out and the sobs shook my body.

Jacob swiftly swiped his arm under my legs and cradled me against his chest. He carried me down the stairs and out in the backyard. He sat down on one of the chairs, but kept me on his lap.

"Shh…" He calmly rocked me until I was able to get my breathing back to normal. "Scary stuff, eh?" He asked, kissing the top of my head.

"My dad-" I choked off, another sob escaping. "He killed people."

"Yeah," Jacob nodded, his chin tapping the top of my head. "But it doesn't mean he loves you less, Renesmee."

"He wanted to hurt you." I whispered, pressing myself to him more.

Jacob snorted. "He wouldn't have. I meant too much to Bella."

I leaned away from him so I could see his face. "Why? Why did you mean to much to her?"

Jacob raised an eyebrow slowly as he stared into my eyes. He seemed to be deep in thought as he stared at me. He took a few deep breaths before speaking. "Well," he sighed. "I guess now is the time."

"For?" I demanded.

"Ness, werewolves have a certain… ability. Like vampires, when we find our other half, it's a strong feeling."

I nodded. I understood that. I saw the bond between my parents, between my aunt and uncles, and my grandparents.

"Well, your mother and I… well, she means a lot to me-"

"It was true," I gasped. "Masen saw it in my dad's mind. But why did you love my mom?"

"I did - I still do. But not the way you think. When werewolves find their _mate_," he used the term I knew best. "It's… well, it's called imprinting. I was drawn to your mother, but it wasn't her that held me."

"Who was it?" I asked him.

He was silent. I counted to twenty before he spoke. "You."

I jumped off his lap, his hands reaching for me. "You imprinted on me? When? What does that mean?"

He stood up slowly, watching me cautiously. "When you were born. The pull I felt towards Bella was gone, you held the ties. It doesn't mean anything if you don't want it to. I am who you need me to be. Right now you need a friend you can trust. I'm here. You know you can trust me." He stepped towards me and I let him. I did need a friend.

"I'm with Nahuel." I whispered.

He nodded. "I respect that. I'm not here to win your heart. I'm here to make sure it doesn't break."

"My dad." I suddenly remembered why I asked Jacob to take me from the room.

"Right, Ness, he's not a monster. How could he be? He's your father."

"I know, but Masen said-"

"Ignore him. So what if your father killed humans. Don't look at it that way. He killed only the bad ones. The ones that deserved to die."

"I guess." I shrugged. "It's just hard to get a grip on it."

"I understand, but it's scary."

"Why? Because you know about his past? Ness, it doesn't change all the times he rocked you, wiped away your tears, held your hand…" He trailed off watching my face relax. He was right. My father's past was in the past. Masen, my mom and I were his present and future. He was different now.

I turned and sat down on the edge of the stone patio, letting my toes slide through the grass. "Jacob?" I asked, peering over my shoulder.

He walked over to sit beside me. "Hm?"

"Does this mean we have to be…" I swallowed, I couldn't get the rest of the sentence out. Jacob was my best friend. I couldn't see him wanting to be with someone like me. I was too young for him; Way too young.

"No," his tone sounded off. He looked down at his hands and brought his head down to rest on his fists. "Like I said, the imprint makes me whoever you need me to be. I'm here for you, Ness. Always will be."

"Thanks for that. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here."

"You would have gotten through all this new information. You're a tough one." He looked and me and winked. I couldn't help but smile back.

I leaned into his side, wrapping my arms around his right arm. He brought his left hand over and swiped my hair from my face.

He breathed in deeply, his breath shaking. I wondered if he regretted telling me about the imprint. It didn't seem like he was relieved that I knew. I was still trying to sort it all out. Was I meant to be with Jacob and not Nahuel? No, it couldn't be. Nahuel was great, and he was exactly like me. But why didn't I want him comforting me and not Jacob?

"Do you know if Nahuel's killed anyone?" I whispered, pressing myself into his side more.

Jacob shook his head. "I don't know, but I don't think so. Him and his aunt have lived a vegetarian life since he was born."

My shoulders relaxed. I couldn't have been more relieved. "I want to go talk to him." I got up and turned to see Jacob's hands tangled in his short hair, his chin to his chest.

"You coming in?"

He shook his head.

"Okay, thanks for the talk." I waited for him to answer, but he got up and jogged towards the woods. "Jake?" I called after him. I took a step towards the direction he ran off too, but I saw a glimpse of his fur as he leaped into the woods.

I was torn. He was upset about something, but I knew Nahuel was probably upset with me for walking out with Jacob. I stood, my head whipping from the house to the woods. I wasn't sure who I should go after.

I took a deep breath and walked into the house. I wouldn't have been able to keep up with Jacob anyway.


	47. Chapter 46: Renesmee's POV

**Like no way! HAHA I'm updating three stories today! This has to be a record for me! Anyway, I did this chapter in Renesmee's POV because a lot of you wanted to know the conversation between Nahuel and Renesmee. OH! And I don't know if any of you heard that the REAL Renesmee is being considered for casting. The little girl is adorable, and she just so happened to be pictured with her brother! So I posted the picture in on the main page of my Twilight site as well as in my Against All Odds story thread on the forum. It could be MY Renemee and Masen! Looks like both of them ;) I know some of you were asking me for a pic of Masen... well, there ya go! **

**

* * *

**

*Renesmee's POV*

I walked inside slowly, trying to comprehend what Jacob had just told me. I couldn't be destined to be with him. Nahuel and I were too much alike to _not_ be together. It made more sense for me to be with him. Jacob's much older than me, so he should be with someone else. Right?

I rounded the corner to walk into my room. My parent's were still in Masen's room talking to him, but their voices were calm.

"Ness?" My dad called out warily as I walked past Masen's open door.

"I'm fine." I assured him and stepped into my room. I shut the door behind me and jumped when I noticed Nahuel sitting on my bed. His legs were folded as he sat on the center of my bed, his head resting in his hands.

"Jacob calm your nerves?" He asked coldly.

I dropped my chin to my chest and froze where I was. He was mad at me. "I'm sorry about that." I whispered.

"Don't be sorry for something you wanted." He hissed.

"I was scared, Nahuel. I wasn't sure if you've killed…" I trailed off not wanting to finish my sentence.

Nahuel was off the bed and standing in front of me before I could take a breath. "I have killed one person in all my life. My mother." He growled.

I shuddered, stepping away from him. He stepped with me.

"I can't be here if the volturi come for your brother. Let's leave, together."

I looked up at him, starring at his face. "What?" I gasped.

"Run away with me, Renesmee."

"Where did this come from?" I asked him.

"There's too much drama going on around here. Let's get away from it all. Start our own life together."

I shook my head slowly as I stood stunned by his words. "No…" I shook me head faster. "No!" My tone turned angry, my eyes narrowed. "I'm not walking out on my family."

"I don't want to leave without you. We belong together." He spoke quickly as if he was in a rush.

I couldn't talk. I couldn't think.

His hands gripped my arms as he pleaded with me with his eyes.

Why did he want me to leave so bad? What was he so afraid of? The volturi might not even be notified if Shelby kept her mouth shut. I knew Shelby well enough to know that if she's scared, then she's not going to say anything. It could easily be played off as self-defense for my brother anyway. Why did he all of a sudden want to leave? My thoughts switched track. It didn't have anything to do with my brother or the volturi. It was just a cover.

I shoved him away from me as hard as I could. "You want to take me away from Jacob, don't you?"

"No." He answered too quickly.

"Liar!" I screamed.

"I'm not! This is right, I know it." He grabbed my arms, squeezing tightly.

"Let me go!"

"Ness?" My dad barged through my door and stepped between Nahuel and I. "Back off!" He growled at him.

"Just a thought." Nahuel shrugged. "I wouldn't take her away against her will." He said nervously.

"You don't have the right to suggest anything like that to my daughter. You want to leave there's no one stopping you."

"No!" I cried out. I didn't want him to leave. I touched my dad's arm to step around him, but flinched away from him. The visions of those arms being used to kill were fresh in my head.

My dad hissed from the image he saw in my mind.

"Sorry," I whispered to him. I didn't want him to see those images.

"We'll talk later." He turned slightly to look at me, but kept his back towards me. He stayed facing Nahuel.

"I didn't say I was going to leave. It was a suggestion."

"Do you not realize that I can read your thoughts?" My dad snapped at him. "You will not force her into something she doesn't want to do."

Nahuel nodded. "Can we talk in private?" He asked me.

I went to walk around my dad to go talk to Nahuel, but my dad took my hand in his. "Her and I need to talk. Why don't you go tell Huilen about your plan on skipping out. I'm sure she would like to know about it."

I watched Nahuel walk out of my room and my dad guided me over to my bed.

"Look, before you say anything…" I trailed off as I leaned over and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I know you're not a monster. You're my dad, but I just got scared. It was a lot of information I had to process all at once. I'm sorry if my reaction upset you at all." I let my arms drop and leaned back to see his face.

He was starring at me with wide-eyes. "Well that was some talk. I was expecting to have to convince you I was no… monster."

"Jacob helped me realize it." I smiled.

"But you're still not sure." I cocked his head to the side as he listened to me.

I shrugged. "I have to get used to it. I mean we are vampire's, right?"

"That doesn't mean you need to go out and kill yourself a human."

I shook my head quickly. "Oh, no, that's not for me. I'm the good Cullen."

We laughed together and my dad kissed my forehead. "What's your definition of good?"

"Dad!"

"I'm just saying."

"My definition is not killing humans."

He nodded, pursing his lips. "Then I suppose you are good."

"You know, Dad, sometimes you're not as funny as you think you are."

"I think I am."

I rolled my eyes and leaned in to hug him again.

"You seem to have a good head on your shoulders with Nahuel's request. Can you keep it like that? I don't want to have to keep and eye on your brother and you at the same time."

I shook my head. "I'm not running away with him. I can't leave you guys like that."

"Good girl." He sighed.

"Can I go in and talk to Masen?"

"No, your mother's in there with him now. Let them talk. She's finally got him thinking straight."

"Jacob told me about imprinting." My dad stiffened beside me.

"He did?"

I nodded.

"What do you think about that?"

I shrugged. I didn't know what to think of it. "I guess it's okay. Jacob told me that imprinting just meant that he wants to make sure I'm happy."

I watched my dad's shoulders relax. "Well, that's good to have someone to look after you like that."

I nodded slowly, if he was okay with it than I guess I could be.


	48. Chapter 47: Masen's POV

**Thank you everyone for your patience! I've had a writers block with this story. But I come with an update for all of you! Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

*Masen's POV*

I stood in the middle of my room staring at my mom. We were alone and she was staring back at me. I could tell she was trying to figure out how to approach me. Her expression was thoughtful. At least she didn't seem scared of me.

I dropped my gaze to my feet and sucked in a deep breath. "I-" I started to tell her that I had to go to the volturi on my own, but she knew what I was going to say.

She darted across the room and wrapped me in a tight hug. "You go, I go." She whispered.

"You can't it's too dangerous."

"My point exactly."

"I meant it's too dangerous for you. They could take you down with me."

Her arms tightened around me and I laughed. "You can't stand here and hold onto me forever."

"Wanna bet? I am stronger than you." It was nice to hear her voice more relaxed.

"I'm just trying to keep all of you safe."

"Masen, honey, we're vampires. We're build to kill and feed off of human blood. I know this is going to sound harsh, but there are ways to keep that… to keep Shelby's mouth shut."

I closed my eyes and let my mom's thoughts fill my head. She was envisioning herself strangling Shelby until her face turned strange colors. I don't know why but that made me laugh. It was reassuring to see how much my mom stood up for me.

"What's the other way?" I asked her quietly. She laughed quietly and then showed me her other thought.

This one was less violent. She was just threatening her. But this thought involved my dad, too. Which would only mean she knew he would rather go with this way than her first choice. Though, she was more than willing to go the first way.

"Mom, sometimes your mind is a scary place." I giggled.

"Why do you think I like being mute to your father?" She looked down at me and winked, then sighed and leaned in to kiss me cheek. "There's the smile I've been waiting for."

I did feel a little better, but nothing was solved yet. "What if your little plans don't work? What if I did expose us and the volturi comes?"

She shook her head and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "We will know when they're coming. We've handled the volturi more than once. We can do it again."

"More than once?" I only remembered the time they came for Renesmee and I.

"They were around before you were born," she winked. "They didn't like the fact that I was human and knew about my vampire boyfriend and his family."

"Oh," I nodded with wide-eyes. She was the bravest woman I knew. I could see it through her muddy human memory, she was a human who stood tall to protect what she loved. It was nice to see that emotion only grew stronger when she was changed.

"Everything will be fine, Masen. I promise you, we will never let anything harm you or Renesmee."

"I know," I sighed.

"Besides all of this, you must be feeling pretty crappy. I'm so sorry about what you walked in on. I can't imagine the pain you're going through." Her voice was sincere. She seemed to be in as much pain as I was by her tone.

I nodded slowly. "I'm pretty sure I'll survive."

"You will, you're strong. You'll find someone who loves you just as much as you love them."

"Thanks, but I think I'm done with women for the time being."

She laughed. "I think that's smart."

"We okay in here?" My dad asked as he leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"We're good." I nodded. "Mom got her way, again." I laughed.

My dad smiled as he looked at her. "She's one amazing creature."

"Nessie free to talk?" I asked him.

He nodded and crossed my room to take my mom in his arms. "Nahuel's on my bad list for the time being." I heard in tell my mom.

"What now?"

"He tried to get our girl to leave with him."

I growled as I walked into her room.

"Whoa!" She gasped when she heard my growl and then saw me in her doorway.

"Sorry," I relaxed my features and knocked on her open door. "Can I come in?"

She scooted down her bed and patted the spot next to her.

"What's going on with Nahuel?"

She rolled her eyes and looked at her open door. "Thanks, Dad!" She yelled.

He didn't answer her, probably deep in conversation with my mom.

She took a deep breath before telling me about Nahuel asking her to run with him. My whole conversation with my mom finally hit me. I was on the other side of the fence this time. I didn't like thinking about my sister leaving. We were a family and needed to stick together.

"Make you a deal?" I asked, punching her arm lightly.

"This should be interesting." She rolled her eyes.

"I'll stay if you stay."

She snorted and looked up at me. "Easy, I already know I'm staying." Her voice rose with her excitement. She thought she had trapped me, but I already knew she wouldn't have left.

"Then that makes two of us."

Renesmee and I walked downstairs to find the rest of our family talking in hushed whispers. They were all huddled in the corner of the dining room. They looked up at us at the same time.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked, noticing it was just my aunts, uncles, and grandparents.

Aunt Alice sat furthest from everyone, her head in her hands and her face set as she stared past the spot she was looking at on the table. She was looking for any decisions Shelby might be making. Both my uncles were standing behind my grandparents as they sat beside each other at the table. Aunt Rosalie sat beside my grandma, her hand wrapped tight around hers.

"You're parents stepped out for a moment, Jacob and Seth went with them." Aunt Alice said quietly. I listened to her thoughts, trying to figure out the tension in her voice. She wasn't looking at Shelby's decision. She was trying to make sure my parents weren't going to snap as they spoke to her. Looks like my dad decided to go with my her second plan. I stopped listening. I couldn't bare see Shelby's face in her vision.

"Nahuel?" Renesmee whispered.

Everyone shrugged.

"No," Renesmee shook her head slowly and darted for the front door.

"Boys, I don't want her out on her own." My grandpa said quickly. My uncles were moving before he was finished with his sentence.

I watched them leave and stood frozen in the middle of the room.

My grandma got up slowly and walked over to me. Her arms rose and wrapped around me. "I've only seen that kind of fear once before. Please, you're safe, sweetheart." How did she know I was scared?

"I'm fine," I groaned.

She leaned away from me and shook her head, a small smile playing on the corners of her lips. "You look like your mother when…" she trailed and with a shrug. "I've seen that look in her before, and it turned out fine. We always get through this. You're record isn't as clean as we all hoped it would be, but I believe you've learned your lesson. Am I correct?"

I nodded and looked down at my feet. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Ah, see, nothing to worry about. Why don't you go help your uncles with your sister."

"Where's Nahuel?" I asked her.

"He took off with Huilen. I don't think they're coming back."

"Grandma? If I killed him would that still mess us my record?" I growled.

She laughed and brushed a piece of hair out of my eyes. "The though is nice, but I suggest you leave him in one piece. It's nice of you to stick up for your sister, though. You get credit for that."

I kissed her cheek before hurrying out the door.

"You think that was a good idea?" Aunt Rosalie asked. "Bella and Edward told us that he's not to leave this house."

"Rose, he's not going to do anything. Renesmee needs him right now. Plus Emmett and Jasper are out there with him. They have a problem with him being outside then they can talk to me about it." I heard both my aunts grunt.

I smiled, happy to have my grandmother on my side. That was as good as having an entire army behind me. Only because where she stood, my grandpa stood. And no one in this family ever went against him.


	49. Chapter 48: Renesmee's POV

***Renesmee's POV***

I ran as fast as I could. Nahuel couldn't have gotten far. He couldn't have left me. We should be able to get through anything together. Why would he leave me?

My tears were clouding my vision and it was making it hard for me to see where I was going. I tripped a few times, but quickly got to my feet and pushed myself forward again.

"Nahuel?" I called out as loud as I could.

"Nessie!"

I stumbled forward when the voice answered me. Strong arms caught me before I could fall on my face. It wasn't the scent I wanted. Or the arms.

Uncle Emmett locked his arms around me, trying to comfort me.

"No!" I sobbed, punching at his stone chest. His comfort only meant Nahuel was gone. I didn't want to be comforted. I needed to keep moving. To keep running. Nahuel wasn't that much faster than me.

Uncle Emmett's arms tightened around me. My struggles weren't doing anything to him, but my hands hurt.

"Please," I begged. "Let me go. I have to go."

"Jasper," Uncle Emmett whispered.

Just as he said his name, my entire body relaxed. I slumped into Uncle Emmett's arms, weak and tired.

"She okay?" I heard Masen say breathlessly.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Grandma and Grandpa sent me."

"She's fine," Uncle Emmett lifted me into his arms with ease. I laid my head against his shoulder, too tired to hold it up.

"Take her back, I'm going to see if I can follow their trail." Uncle Jasper patted my arm and turned to run in the opposite direction we were walking in.

"I'm going with him." Masen said quickly, kissed my cheek and ran away.

With Uncle Jasper gone, my calmness disappeared. The tears began to flow again and I kicked my feet. I wanted to go with Uncle Jasper and Masen.

"Put me down!" I screamed.

Uncle Emmett didn't seem to be struggling to hold on to me nearly as much as I was struggling for him to let me go.

"What's wrong with her?" My dad demanded when Uncle Emmett walked into the yard with me screaming and flailing my arms and legs.

"Nahuel's gone. She ran after him. Jasper and Masen are following their trail."

My dad paused, his arms half outstretched to take me into his arms. His face hardened when he looked at Uncle Emmett. "You let him out of the house?"

Uncle Emmett shook his head. "No, bro, Esme and Carlisle did."

"My dad sighed heavily and continued to reach for me."

"No, no!" I squeaked. "Let me go!"

"Honey, you need to calm down." His hands wrapped around my upper arms.

I shoved as hard as I could against his chest. "I need to go."

"No you don't." He said softly, tightening his grip slightly.

Uncle Emmett let me go when my dad's arms were secure around me.

Since he has my upper body, my legs moved, trying to run as they swung helplessly in the air.

"Please, dad." I sobbed. My arms and legs went limp. I had to give up. I was exhausted.

"It's not worth it, baby. He's gone. He's nothing but a spineless coward. You don't need him."

"I want mom." I choked out.

"She's coming behind me. She wanted to make sure Shelby was keeping her mouth shut."

Just as he finished his sentence I heard her faint voice as she called out for me. She could hear my sobs. I tried to quiet them so I wouldn't startle her.

"She's fine, love." My dad called over his shoulder.

"What happened?" Her words were rushed as she darted over towards us.

My dad let me go just as I reached for my mom at the same time her arms stretched out for me.

"He's gone! He just left! He's gone! Gone." I sobbed over and over again, drenching her shirt with my tears.

"Who?" She patted my pack.

I heard two other heartbeats standing behind my mom. Jacob and Seth came back with her. I could hear Jacob growl and his paws were thudding fast on the ground as he ran in the direction where Uncle Emmett brought me back.

"He's gone." I whispered.

"Oh, what the hell!" My mom hissed. "Edward, go after them." I peeked out from my mom's shirt and saw her pointing towards where Jacob and Seth disappeared.

"I think they're fine."

"I meant for Nahuel's sake. You know Jacob won't actually _bring_ him back, right?"

"Yeah, and?"

I smiled slightly at that. I remembered that Jacob only cared about my happiness. Unlike Nahuel.

"Edward, please." She muttered.

He sighed and leaned forward to kiss her lips, then my forehead. "Emmett," he said and they both took off running.

"Come on," My mom put her arms around me, supporting my weight as she brought me inside.

"You poor thing!" My aunts were there to claim me, but I clung to my mom. They settled on stroking my face and hair instead.

"Wait…" my mom trailed off as she sniffed the air. A growl rumbled deep in her chest. "Where's my son?"

"Now, Bella," My grandpa started and her growl got louder. "It was my idea. He went to help your brothers look for Huilen and Nahuel."

"Emmett was just outside! That left only Jasper to restrain him if needed?"

"Now you know as well as I do, that Jasper is more than capable of doing just that."

My mom grunted. Grandpa was right. I heard about the war stories.

I was led over to the couch and laid down with my head on my mom's lap.

"What happened with Shelby?"

"She's keeping quiet. She actually told the police that he fell down the stairs. Edward said she protected Masen hoping it would win him back." She snorted and cussed her name under her breath.

My grandpa cleared his throat, my aunts chuckled, and my grandma shifted uncomfortably. I raised my eyebrows at my mom's choice of words. She's never sworn in front of me, and by the looks of it, in front of the rest of the family either.

The guys piled through the door. My mom relaxed when my dad had a hold on Masen.

"Did you find him?" I asked, looking over the small group of men. Then swept my eyes across them once more.

"No, baby, they're gone."

Masen and Jacob wore identical faces. A mask of hate I've never seen them wear before. Jacob was pale, his skin tone lacked the russet color it always shown. His eyes held mine, but I was looking past his eyes, seeing his heart breaking as he looked at the sadness in my eyes. I suddenly wanted to comfort _him._ But the fierce tearing at my heart was too hard to ignore. I released his eyed and buried my face in my mom's stomach.


End file.
